


The Maid

by Alyciababy91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clarke is a maid, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Pervert Lexa, Slow Burn, Smut, The personalities of all are different from the show, everyone is dork, funny plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyciababy91/pseuds/Alyciababy91
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the CEO of Griffin Corp who runs away from home after her mother marries to a younger man and decides to hide her true identity by working as a maid for the irresistible Lexa Woods CEO of Woods Industry, but it will not be as simple as she thinks, since her boss is a truly player that will do anything to get inside her pants. Will she be able to escape from the charms of Lexa without revealing her true identity or will she find the love in the arrogant but beautiful CEO?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first story in AO3.  
> Thanks to the stories of a close friend of mine, I came up with the idea of writing this story.  
> I apologize for all the orthographic errors I may have, English is not my native language and I am still learning.  
> It's a story with serious, funny and of course sexy themes ;)  
> I changed the personalities of many of the characters a lot to make the story more fun. I hope you enjoy it.

**The Maid**

**Characters:**

***Clarke Griffin –** 22 years old, only daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin. CEO of Griffin Corp, one of the largest technology industries in America. The bulding company is one the the highest of the city and she received the nick name of “Sky Princess”. She is presumptuous and arrogant; she likes to sleep a lot but she has a great heart.

 * **Lexa Woods** – 25 years old, oldest daughter of Gustus and Amelia Woods. CEO of Woods Industry, a leading manufacturing company worldwide. Stud, pervert, player and arrogant.

 ***Lincoln Woods** – 23 years old, Lexa´s younger brother and Octavia´s husband. Works for Woods Industry. He is brave, romantic and sometimes behaves like a little kid, but when the situation requires, he is mature and responsible.

 * **Octavia Woods-Blake** – 21 years old, Lincoln’s wife and the most honest, kind and nice of all the people in this story.

  ***Anya Forrester** – 25 years old, Lexa´s and Luna best friend since high school, works as an executive for Woods Industry. She might look intimidating but shes a totally pervert and a dork. Dating Raven, her secretary and madly in love with her.

  ***Luna Rivers** – 25 years old, Anya and Lexa´s best friend since high school, works in Woods Industry as well. Total dork, loves to eat and is dating Echo.

  ***Roan Forrester** – 26 years old, Anya’s cousin. Works for Woods Industry as well. Joker and charming. Likes to joke and fight in a friendly way with his cousin and friends.

 

**Chapter 1**

  
  
Clarke immediately went home after hearing the terrible news that was circling around the company that her mother is getting married; AGAIN!  
  
The news wasn’t a huge surprise to her yet, but the fact that her mother is marrying a man a few years younger than her mother, and they guy is practically their worker.  
  
Isn’t it enough that her father died just two years ago and now her ridiculous mother is getting married again?  
  
“MOM!” Clarke’s voice was like thunder roaring throughout the entire mansion.  
  
She left a very important meeting just for her mother and to knock some sense to the lady who’s lounging by the pool in the backyard.  
  
“I’m here, Honey!” Her mother chimes happily while laughing, like having a good talk with someone.  
  
Clarke’s assumption was correct her mother wasn’t alone she was with the guy the entire company is talking about; Eric Jackson.

The moment she stepped foot outside, Jackson’s figure is the first thing that she lays her eyes on and she can’t help but sneer in disgust.  
  
“Clarke honey, why are you home early?” Her mother asked while still giggling along with Jackson.  
  
“It’s MY house, mom, I can go home whenever I want.” She emphasize the word MY while looking at Jackson as if saying ‘you’re in my territory and you are not welcome here’.  
  
“I want to talk to you alone, mom.” Clarke said while gritting her teeth and glaring at Jackson like ‘get the h*ll out of my house and stay away from my mother you gold digger’.  
  
Jackson stood up avoiding Clarke’s glare and turning his attention to Abby. “I’ll see you later.” He gave Abby a peck on the cheek and Abby just giggle like a high school girl.  
  
The scene in front of Clarke almost made her barf inside her mouth with so much hate, anger and disgust never in her entire life she thought it could be possible to feel those feelings at the same time and it is utterly revolting.  
  
Clarke’s gaze is still on Jackson’s retreating figure while shooting her infamous icy glare, she then turn her attention to her Abby. “You are not marrying him.”  
  
Clarke spoke in finality as if the person that she’s talking to is not her own mother.  
  
“I am marrying him, Clarke. He clearly loves me.” Abby spoke in a dreamy voice that it made the hair on the back of Clarke’s neck stand up.  
  
“Mom, you are clearly disgusting, how could you marry him? He could even pass as my big brother!” Clarke’s patience is already wearing thin.

“Then don’t look at him as your big brother, look at him like your stepfather.” Her mother spoke in a bored tone.  
  
“You are clearly impossible; you do know that once you married him…you’ll lose all the luxury that you are having now.” Clarke warned her mother of what will happen once she married Jackson.  
  
“I know that, Honey. But I love him and he loves me.” Abby tries to let what she’s saying to sink in her daughter mind.  
“Mom, this world doesn’t only revolve in love, can he even support you? What about your needs and wants, huh? You can’t possibly just throw those away just for love, be rational mom.” Clarke couldn’t even get how a smart woman like her mother could just give away everything.  
  
Abby sighs. “We are getting married the end of this week, Clarke. I want you to be there.”  
  
“If you push through to this wedding, I’ll run away and I swear you will never see me again.” Clarke threatens her mother before she left her alone.  
  
All that Abby can do is shake her head while looking at her daughter’s retreating figure as if Clarke is strutting on a catwalk.  
  
Clarke is now sitting inside her car while looking at a church; wedding bells can be heard but for Clarke it sounded like a death march.  
  
She can’t believe that her mother didn’t listen to her and still push through with this so called wedding.  
  
Just like what she said to her mother, she is determined to run away and show to her that her decision to marry Jackson is stupid.  
  
What can Jackson possibly give her? He was just a driver and a bodyguard to their family.

\---  
  
Clarke packed everything that she has; she doesn’t know where she’ll go but who cares? She can survive on her own anyway that is what her father thought her but before leaving she didn’t forget to visit her dad in the cemetery.  
  
Clarke placed the basket of flowers in front of her father’s epitaph.  
  
“Hey! Dad, I miss you.” Clarke greeted her father with a sad smile as if his still there.  
  
“Mom got married today; I tried my best to knock some sense into her but she was stubborn, I must’ve inherited that from her, huh?” A lone tear escape from Clarke’s left eye.  
  
She just kept on talking and telling stories to her father as if he was still there, just like when she was little; she’ll always tell him everything.  
  
But the end of the day conversations must end, and it’s time for Clarke to go. She called her Attorney, Mr. Kane, who is also a good family friend of theirs; she asked him to handle the company while she’s gone but still keep her updated and keep a keen eye on her mother.

\---  
  
Clarke decided to stay in a Hotel for just a week, but it was cut when Mr. Kane told her that her grandmother found out about her running away drama and she is now being trace by a private investigator.  
  
“Thank for telling me, Mr. Kane.” Clarke was talking on her phone while looking through her hotel window.  
  
“It’s no problem, Clarke but I must warn you once your grandmother lands here in New York, she’ll turn this city upside down just to find you.” Mr. Kane spoke in a whisper as if being scared being caught talking on the phone.  
  
“I know, Mr. Kane, for now don’t contact me just wait for my call, I’ll talk to you some other time, Bye.” Clarke didn’t wait for the man on the other line to respond she immediately ended the call.  
  
What Mr. Kane said is right; her grandmother will definitely look for her. How could she forget about that? Now she can’t use her credit cards or just give out any information about her, she will definitely be traced.  
  
She has no choice but to find a job that doesn’t require her to give too much information about who she is, certainly an office job is out of those options.  
  
Just then room service arrives with her breakfast and the morning paper.  
  
Clarke grabs the newspaper and turns the page to where the job ads can be seen.  
  
“Let’s see…” Clarke began looking while she eats her breakfast.  
  
_Waitress?_  Clarke shakes her head. “No way am I taking order for people.”  
  
_Cashier?_  She just rolls her eyes. “I might get cramps for standing all day.”  
  
_Child care?_  She wrinkled her nose. “I’m not good with kids.”  
  
_Dishwasher?_  “No way, am I going to make my smooth hands and nails to suffer.  
  
“A maid? The salary isn’t half bad and I only need to do two things; clean the house and cook.” Clarke pouts and thinks if she should take the job.  
  
She grabs the hotel’s phone and dials the number written on the newspaper.  
  
An old woman answered the call.  
  
“Hello, sorry for disturbing you, I’d like to ask if the job is still available.” Clarke asked in a soft tone while biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
“Are you talking about the maid application, dear?”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Clarke immediately answered the question.  
  
“It is still available, why don’t you come to the address written on that ad, so I can interview you personally.”  
  
“I will. Thank you so much.” Clarke bid goodbye to the person on the other line.

\---  
  
The next day Clarke picked the simplest clothing that she has with her, and it isn’t that easy. Who would have thought that she, Clarke Griffin would run out of something to wear?  
  
She’s applying for a maid job not to be a super model; she can’t wear anything that is expensive. So Prada, Chanel, Marc Jacobs and Gucci are out of that category. Even a simple dress can look elegant on her.  
  
She looks at her watch and its nine o’clock already, she’s going to be late, so she has no choice but to go for the simple floral dress that she has.  
  
She hailed a cab and instructed the driver where to go, within thirty minutes she is now in front the Woods Mansion in a nice neighborhood in Connecticut.  
  
She rang the doorbell for a couple of times before a man answer and usher her inside.  
  
Clarke is now facing an older woman that she assumes is the one who she talked to yesterday, the woman surveyed Clarke from head to toe, even to the last strand of her hair.  
  
“Are you really sure that you’re here to apply as a maid?” The woman asked Clarke suspiciously.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” She answered softly; this is the first time that the high and mighty “sky princess” felt intimidated.  
  
“Dear, you clearly look like a model… I don’t think being a maid is cut out for you.” The woman spoke in admiration towards Clarke.  
  
Clarke knew this will happen and she has no choice but to tell the truth to the woman in front of her, she looks trust worthy enough for Clarke.  
  
She told the woman that she run away from home because her mother got married to another man, and she doesn’t want to go home, plus her grandmother will look for her.  
  
“That is terrible, dear. But running away from home is clearly not the right thing to do, but I have no right to meddle on your own life.” The woman told Clarke in concern.  
  
“Do you really want the job so bad?”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
“Don’t call me that, just call me Indra” The woman smiles at Clarke.  
  
“Does that mean I get the job?” Clarke asked hopefully.  
  
“Yes, although I’ll give you a warning about your soon to be boss.” Indra turned serious and a bit mischievous at the same time.  
  
“What do you mean, Indra?” Clarke asked curiously.  
  
Is her boss scary? A slave driver? What?  
  
“You’ll find out soon.” Indra told Clarke to gather her things and be back here tomorrow morning so she can meet her boss, but before Clarke left she asked Indra to never tell anyone about her reason why she applied to become a maid.  


End of chapter.

 

What do you guys think? should I continue posting?

:)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> thank you very much for the interest and support. I hope not to disappoint you.  
> I apologize again for any grammatical mistake.  
> Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

  
  
Clarke is now in front of the Woods Mansion with her luggage, she decided to just leave her car inside the hotel’s car park.  
  
The same guy opened the gate for Clarke.  
  
Indra welcomed Clarke inside the mansion and gave her a little tour of the house.  
  
They entered a room, where Clarke assumes she’ll occupy while she works here, Indra then gave Clarke her maid uniform.  
  
“You don’t need to wear those yet if you don’t want, Clarke.” Indra said to Clarke while she helps her with her things.  
  
“Indra, when will I meet the people that I’ll be working for?” Clarke asked the old lady politely.  
  
“Don’t worry Clarke, you’ll meet her later.” Indra informed her after hanging the last of Clarke’s clothes inside the closet.  
  
“Her? So I’ll only work for one person?” Clarke couldn’t believe that she’ll be working for one person only; she thought she’ll work for a family.

  
  
Indra and Clarke are in the living room when the front door swung open revealing a pregnant girl with black hair being escorted by a tall muscular guy.

Clarke looks at the two and she can obviously tell that the two are a married couple, she looks at the pregnant girl and she can tell that the girl is about three or four months pregnant.  
  
She then turns her attention to the tall guy that’s holding onto the pregnant girl as if the girl is in labor already.  
  
“Good Morning, Indra.” The two of them greeted Indra while the muscular guy just looks at Clarke.  
  
“Good Morning.” Indra greeted the two with a smile. “By the way this is Clarke; she’ll be your sister’s new maid.” She informed the couple. “Clarke, this is Lincoln and Octavia.”  
  
“Hello.” Clarke greeted the two politely, she can tell that both are around her age, probably the guy a little older than her.  
  
“Hello Clarke, pleasure to meet you.” Octavia greeted Clarke with so much politeness that it made Clarke shiver.  
  
Never in Clarke’s entire life has she been greeted by anyone like that.  
  
“Clarke it´s nice to meet, sorry for staring at you, but you look like a model.” Lincoln can’t help but utter his blunt comment staring at her and Octavia just rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
“That’s what I said to her too, Lincoln.” Indra told Lincoln while she gestured at the three to take a sit on the sofa.

 

\---

  
  
The four of them talked and try to make Clarke comfortable and it’s working although she still needs to get use with Octavia’s formal talk towards her.

Clarke also learned that Lincoln and Octavia got married just last year and they decided to live in Brooklyn instead with Indra.

  
  
“Lincoln, what time is your sister coming home? It’s Sunday.” Indra asked Lincoln whose still talking to Clarke.  
  
“I don’t know, Indra. You know how Lex is.” Lincoln said with a bored tone.  
  
Indra didn’t asked any further and excused herself to prepare lunch for all of them, Clarke stood up and was about to follow Indra, when the older woman said that just stay there and talk to Lincoln and Octavia.  
  
“Clarke, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but you seem familiar to me.” Octavia said while she studies Clarke’s face and tries to remember where she’d seen her before.  
  
Clarke laughed nervously. “You must be kidding, Octavia.”  
  
“No, I’m really sure, but please call me ‘O’.” Octavia said.  
  
“O, stop that. You’re making Clarke uncomfortable.” Lincoln told Octavia but even him, he is sure that he has seen Clarke before but he just can’t tell where.  
  
Just then a tall brunette girl entered the house while whistling.  
  
“Lex, you’re home.” Lincoln stood up and hug his sister as if he hasn’t seen his sister in ages.  
  
“What’s up baby bro?” The brunette girl returns the hug to Lincoln with a smile.

Clarke smiles at how cute the two siblings are.  
  
“Clarke, that’s Lexa. You’re going to be her maid.” Octavia whisper to Clarke before the siblings turned their attention to them.  
  
“Oh, Octavia aren’t you going to give me a hug? Or at least welcome me.” The brunette showed a hurt expression to the girl.  
  
Octavia giggle at Lexa’s silly antic, smiles at her and gives the brunette a hug.  
  
Lexa held Octavia on the shoulders and step back a little. “Oh, your baby bump is showing already.”  
  
“Tsk, Lex. It was showing months ago.” Lincoln rolls his eyes at his sister.  
  
“You just can’t get more proud can you?” Lexa sarcastically asked Lincoln.  
  
“Of course, I can. I just can’t wait for our baby to be born.” Lincoln walk towards Octavia and caressed his wife’s baby bump.  
  
Clarke can’t help but giggle at how cute the two siblings are and earning the three’s attention especially Lexa.  
  
“Who might this gorgeous lady be?” Lexa showed her charming smile; the famous Lexa Woods killer smile that every girl will be swept off their feet because of that smile and clearly Clarke is not an exception to that.  
  
“H-hi, I’m Clarke and I’ll be your new maid starting today.” Clarke stuttered while introducing herself to Lexa and she is clearly embarrassed that she’s introducing herself as a maid.  
  
Usually she’ll be all high and mighty that everyone must bow down before her but that is not what’s happening now; it looks like the tables are turned for Clarke.  
  
Lexa just smirks. “You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
Clarke was about to open her mouth when Indra walked in the living room and saw that Lexa has arrived and on time for lunch.  
  
“Lexa, you’re here and just in time for lunch too.” Indra smiled to Lexa.  
  
“Hi, Indra.” Lexa smiled at the older woman.  
  
“It seems you’ve met, Clarke.” Indra commented as she looks at Lexa who’s checking Clarke out.  
  
Indra then looks at Clarke. “Clarke come here and help me set the table.”  
  
Clarke followed Indra to the Dining room and she can feel a pair of eyes looking at her and she could already tell that it’s Lexa who’s doing that.  
  
“I’ll come too.” Octavia said while hooking her arm to Clarke.  
  
Lincoln can tell that Octavia is already comfortable with Clarke and it seems his wife wants Clarke to be her friend.  
  
Lincoln then nudge Lexa hard on the rib cage.  
  
“Owww…what was that for?” Lexa rubs the area where Lincoln elbowed her.  
  
“Whatever you’re thinking, Lex, stop it already.” Lincoln spoke in a warning tone.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Lexa asked.  
  
Lincoln rolls his eyes. “Oh please, Lex, you’re looking at Clarke as if she’s your prey and you’re the predator waiting to eat her.”  
  
“Well, she does look kinda yummy.” Lexa unwittingly answered.  
  
“Lexa!” Lincoln scold his sister. “You clearly are the biggest player New York has to offer.”  
  
“Do I get an award?” Lexa joked.  
  
“That is not funny, Lex. I’m telling you now…no! I’m warning you now, don’t you dare lay a finger on Clarke, Octavia and Indra are clearly fond of her so don’t use her as your plaything. She’s here to do her job and clearly her job description didn’t say that she has to ‘do’ you!” Lincoln warned and lectured Lexa.

  
“Well, I can change her job, can I not?” Lexa teased her brother.  
  
“Lexa, I’m telling this is for your and Clarke’s own good. Clarke is different.”  
  
Lexa raised both of her hands in defeat. “Okay, I won’t do anything to her.”  
  
“Good, cause it will be Octavia and Indra’s wrath you’ll be facing if you do anything to Clarke.”

  
  
Clarke was instructed by Indra to set the table with the help of Octavia. Once they were finish, Indra told Clarke to call Lincoln and Lexa for lunch.  
  
When Clarke step in the living room she can see the two siblings are staring at each other like no one wants to back out.  
  
In order to get their attention, Clarke faked a cough before she opens her mouth to speak. “Uhm…lunch is ready.”  
  
Lincoln was the first one to break the staring contest that he’s having with Lexa. “Sure. Clarke, were coming.”  
  
“Okay.” Clarke turns around and went back to the dining room.  
  
Before the two followed Clarke, Lincoln grab his sister by the arm. “Lexa, don’t touch her, okay? Don’t compare Clarke to the dozens of girls that you’ve been with, are we clear?”  
  
“Yes…yes! Can we go on with our lives now?” Lexa is starting to get irritated because of Lincoln’s endless nagging about Clarke.  
  
“Good.” Lincoln still doubts his sister but he’ll take Lexa’s words for it that Lexa won’t touch Clarke; Lincoln knew that Clarke is different and clearly the other girl isn’t cut out to be a maid.  
  
He has decided that he’ll bring Octavia here every day to secretly keep an eye on Clarke; without his wife’s knowledge and he’s sure Octavia will be happy to have someone to spend some time that’s just around her age.  
  
Lincoln and Octavia sit next to each other while Clarke sat on Octavia’s right side, while Lexa sat across Clarke next to Indra.  
  
During the entire time Clarke couldn’t eat properly because of Lexa who is studying her every move.  
  
Clearly Lincoln can see what his sister is doing to Clarke and he can see that Clarke is starting to feel uneasy. He kicked Lexa’s knee under the table to get his sister’s attention.  
  
Lexa almost yelped if she didn’t hold it in, she shot a glare at Lincoln before mouthing ‘what?’  
  
‘Stop that!’ Lincoln mouthed back.  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘Stop staring at her, you’re making her feel uneasy, if you don’t I’ll throw this knife at you’ Lincoln mouthed while raising the knife that he’s holding.  
  
“You two stop that.” Indra warned the two.  
  
“Sorry.” The two of them apologized at the same time.  
  
Lexa went back at staring at Clarke but she suddenly choked on her food when her green eyes meet Clarke’s curious blue eyes. She was coughing wildly that Indra needed to pat Lexa’s back to help the choking girl.  
  
_“Oh my good lord, she’s cute!”_ Lexa thought still coughing.  
  
“Tsk…Lex, chew before you swallow.” Lincoln mocked his sister, earning a glare from Lexa but he just smirks to irritate his sister more.

Lexa finally calmed down after chocking but her face is red and she can’t quite tell whether if it’s due to embarrassment or from chocking, and clearly Lexa is becoming more fascinated and curious about Clarke.  
  
A pretty and sexy woman like Clarke can’t possibly be a maid but who is Lexa to argue about a good thing if Clarke is going to be her maid but it seems her brother will definitely keep an eye on Clarke with the use of Octavia.  
  
After their lunch, Indra talks to Clarke about the things she must know about being a maid before Lincoln, Octavia and Indra left to go back home. Now only Lexa and Clarke are left in the house.  
  
Lexa doesn’t know that this is just the beginning of her sexual frustration towards Clarke.  
  


End of Chapter

What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thanks again for all the support.  
> Here's is chapter 3.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

  
  
Now that Clarke and Lexa are alone the atmosphere inside the entire house has become awkward for the two. Clearly because Lexa keeps on checking Clarke out and like she’s undressing the girl with her green eyes and clearly shameless about it.  
  
Not knowing what to do Clarke decided to excused herself cause she felt like Lexa’s predator eyes are eating her up already and clearly she isn’t taking it well. “Umm… Ms. Woods if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going to my room now.”  
  
This is clearly the first time that ‘Ms. Sky Princess’ act polite to somebody and nonetheless asks permission; usually she’ll just walk out without a care to the person that she just left.  
  
“You don’t have to address me formally, Clarke.” Liking how she say Clarke’s name as if it was a sweet treat. “Just call me Lexa.” She winked and smirked before she stood up leaving Clarke alone in the living room.  
  
Clarke caught her breath because of Lexa’s shamelessness. Clarke already knew that Lexa is a player, it’s not that hard to tell and besides it was pretty obvious from what Lexa is doing.

Clarke ran inside her room and locked the door, she doesn’t know why she did that, for precautionary measures maybe? Clarke isn’t sure.  
  
Is she scared of Lexa? Or is she scared of herself that she might just fall for Lexa or to the trap that she’ll create for herself once she begins to associate herself to her ‘boss’.  
  
She didn’t dare leave the room if it weren’t for Lexa’s knocking, she unlock the door to see what she wants.  
  
“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke asked cautiously while holding the door knob tightly.  
  
“I’ll be heading out, and I won’t be back maybe early in the morning. Lock the doors and everything, don’t worry I have my keys, you don’t have to wait for me.” Lexa said.  
  
Clarke just nodded her head to what Lexa said. “Okay.”

  
\--

  
Now that Lexa is gone, Clarke felt she can breathe properly again.  
  
Since she isn’t going to begin her work till tomorrow and Lexa won’t be back by then, she decided to call Mr. Kane for some update regarding her company and also her grandmother.  
  
“Mr. Kane, it’s me, how’s everything?” Clarke asked.  
  
“Everything is running smoothly, Ms. Griffin.” The man on the other line informed her.  
  
“Did, grandma say when she’ll arrive here in New York?” Clarke went to the kitchen to grab something to drink before she return to her room.  
  
“She didn’t say, Clarke just get back here…you know that you can’t do anything anymore they’re married already.” Even Mr. Kane tried to knock some sense into Clarke.

“That’s why there’s a thing called divorce, Mr. Kane.” Clarke spoke in a cold tone.  
  
Not wanting to hear anything from the man that she’s talking to, Clarke ended the call without even saying goodbye.

  
  
The day ended for Clarke that she didn’t even realize that its morning already and she is still in bed, and clearly in her deep slumber.  
  
It was six o’clock in the morning when Lexa came home, she spend the night in her penthouse with some girl that she met by the bar last night.  
  
The entire house is quiet, usually by this time her maid should be up already and cleaning the house or making her some breakfast.  
  
“Where is she?” Lexa mumbled to herself before proceeding to Clarke’s room, she knocked for a few times but no one is answering so she check if the door is locked and to her surprise it’s not.  
  
Lexa doesn’t know that she’ll see a sight that no one has even seen and she should be thanking her lucky stars to what’s about to unfold in front of her very eyes.  
  
She steps in the room and the moment she did so, her eyes almost pops out of their sockets and her jaws dropped. Right in front of Lexa is her maid wearing a night dress, and it is clearly exposing the girl’s honey thighs.  
  
Lexa swallows the lump in her throat… hard, as if it just ran dry. Her green eyes traveled from Clarke’s honey thighs, up to the sleeping curves, towards the chest and finally to the girl’s beautiful sleeping face.  
  
Suddenly a pervert smile etches on Lexa’s face and clearly this is not good, for her player instinct is starting to kick in early in the morning.

  
_“Don’t you dare touch her, Lexa!”_ She then heard Lincoln’s voice in her head.  
  
Clearly this is the first time that something like that has ever happened to her, when did she ever listen to his brother, he’s not here anyway Lexa even reasoned out to herself.  
  
_“You promised, Lexa.”_ She heard his brother’s voice again, she sighed in defeat. That’s what always gets her the ‘you promised’ for they have vowed to each other to never break a promise and clearly if she dare lay a hand on Clarke right now, she will indeed break a promise.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m talking to myself right now but fine, I won’t touch her.” She said to herself as if Lincoln is inside her or telepathically sending the message to his sister.  
  
“I’ll just wake her up, and then I’ll leave.” She said to no one in particular.  
  
She gently shook Clarke but it seems the girl won’t even budge.  
  
“I have a heavy sleeper for a maid.” Lexa chuckled, right now she should be annoyed that her maid is lazing around and not cleaning her house but she finds it rather amusing.  
  
“Clarke, wake up.” This time Lexa shook Clarke a bit harder.  
  
“Five more minutes.” Clarke mumbles before stirring to another position.  
  
“What?” Lexa asked the sleeping girl in disbelief, as if she’s going to get any response from the sleeping girl.  


This time Lexa position Clarke in a sitting position before holding the girl on both shoulder’s before jerking the girl’s body violently.  
  
Surely this made Clarke woke up from her sleep or maybe not, for she just lean her head on Lexa’s shoulder and because of this she just gave Lexa the perfect view of the upper part of her chest.  
  
Lexa shut her eyes not wanting to get tempted cause she clearly might just do something to Clarke right now.  
  
_“This girl is clearly not a maid, she’s a sexy angel!”_ Lexa thought.  
  
Clarke starts to smell a familiar scent, Lexa’s scent in particular. She decided to open her eyes to know where it’s coming from and to her great surprise her face is just a few inches from Lexa.  
  
She left out a high-pitched scream, not caring if she’ll break Lexa’s eardrum before pulling her blanket up to her chest.  
  
_“What the heck was that?”_ Lexa thought while covering her ears.  
  
“What are you doing here in my room?” Clarke asked with a slight accusation. Is Lexa here to do something bad to her? Did she see things that she shouldn’t be seeing? Have she seen everything? Dozens of thoughts are flying inside Clarke’s head right now.  
  
“I just came here to wake you up; shouldn’t you be cleaning the house already?” Lexa checked if her ear is still intact to her head before standing up and left the room.  
  
Clarke is clearly embarrassed, starting from this day onwards she will wake up early so the incident that happened just now will not repeat itself. Yeah right, as if she can really wake up early.  
  
Lexa rushed to her room to go get ready for work, but in real truth she just wanted to get out of here before she do something to her maid.  


It looks like her patience is really going to be tested.

  
  
After getting ready she proceeds down stairs only to see Clarke bent down while stacking some magazine under the side table.  
  
Lexa unintentionally stared and drools, for she had never seen a maid outfit so attractive in her life. She even tilted her head to get a better view.  
  
Sensing Lexa’s presence Clarke turned around to see her ‘boss’ drooling while looking at her as if Lexa is in a trance or something.   
  
“Lexa, do you need something?” Clarke tried to hide her annoyance to her boss and embarrassment; annoyance for Lexa who keeps on looking at her and drooling like a dog who wants a treat and embarrassment due to what happened.  
  
“Nothing, I’ll be leaving.” Lexa mentally face palmed herself for looking like a fool in front of Clarke. What the heck happened to the cool, suave and charismatic Lexa Woods? It seems like Clarke is doing something to her senses and she’s hating it but liking it at the same time.  


\---

Lexa let out a heavy sigh the moment she entered her office. Her face was red from embarrassment but it got redder when an image of Clarke in bed flashes from her very eyes.  
  
“Damn.” Lexa cursed to herself.  
  
In order to distract herself from thinking and imagining images of Clarke even more, she decided to focus herself on her work but the moment she lifts her head and breathe she’ll see Clarke in her maid outfit and immediately drools are coming out of her mouth.  
  
Lexa then heard a squeal not far from her office, its coming from one of her executive’s secretary; Raven.  
  
“Yah, pervert!” Raven screams at one of her best friend.  
  
Lexa’s best friend then enters her office with a huge grin on her face.  
  
“You smack Raven’s butt again, didn’t you?” Lexa asked in a not so surprise tone.  
  
“It’s what I do every day and you know that I’m really good at it.” Her best friend, Anya boasts.  
  
“I feel sorry for Raven, especially during the weekend for god knows what you’re doing to her.” Lexa showed a disgust look at Anya.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I heard you’ve got a new maid.” Anya made herself comfortable on the chair in front of Lexa.  
  
Lexa’s right eye twitched due to what Anya said, if only her friend new the frustration that’s building inside Lexa. “Yeah, I did.” Lexa tries to make it sound uninteresting for her friend to stop asking her about Clarke.  
  
“Ahh…I see.” Anya just nodded her head in understanding.  
  
“Where’s Luna?” Lexa asked Anya in order for the mood not to be awkward.  
  
Anya sensed that there is something wrong with her friend but didn’t dare ask.  
  
“Probably with Echo they’re going to meet a client today.” Anya informed her.  
  
Ever since Luna met Echo, their friend surely have changed she doesn’t eat that often and she takes her job quite seriously now.  
  
“Actually, were done meeting that client.” A girl with curly and reddish hair was standing by the door wearing a black suit.  
  
“Oh… hey, Luna. How’d the meeting go?” They asked the moment Luna sat down on the chair beside the one that Anya is occupying.  
  
“It went well, if I can say so myself.” Luna informed them in a subtle tone.  
  
Indeed Echo has a huge effect on Luna, she’s not the loud mouth Luna anymore, well sometimes she still is but no one changes in one day, right?  
  
“Where’s Honey?” Anya asked who is referring to Echo for that’s what Luna calls her girlfriend; honey.  
  
“She’s probably talking to Roan, right now. We split up when we got back here.” Luna told them while pulling a granola bar from her pocket.  
  
Lexa and Anya just chuckles, maybe Echo did change Luna a bit but their friend still loves food equally as much as Luna loves Echo.  
  
“What?” Luna asked the two curiously to why they are laughing. “I did well in the meeting so Echo rewarded me with this.” She told the two.  
  
“You know, Lex. I can’t wait for the time that you’ll fall head over heels for someone, I’m sure you’ll be worse than me.” Luna told Lexa in a serious tone as if threatening her friend.  
  
“Yeah, right!” Lexa scoffed while rolling her eyes. “I don’t fall head over heels…those girls are the one who falls for me, heck they even throw their selves at me!” Lexa thinks highly of herself which is somewhat true if not for a particular girl who is under her roof.

  
  
\---

 

Speaking of Clarke, it seems the high and mighty sky princess is having a bit of trouble and when the word bit is define when it comes to the sky princess it mean huge it’s even close to the end of the world.  
  
She just finished, well halfway done cleaning the living room…oh for goodness sake, she’s been cleaning the living room for three hours now and she’s still not done, for a normal maid she could’ve clean the entire house in three hours but for Clarke it seems it will take her forever.  
  
In all honestly the living room is not that messy, Clarke doesn’t even know why she bothers cleaning or messing it up.  
  
She give up, she’ll just clean Lexa’s room. If the living room was messy for Clarke, then what the heck happened in Lexa’s room Clarke thought.  
  
It looks like a hurricane passed by, especially in the bathroom.  
  
Clarke picks up the clothes that were sprawl on the floor. If only Clarke knew how Lexa dashed into the shower and changed clothes in a flash just to get out of the house and not do anything to her, she would’ve understand why the room looks like this.  
  
The rest of the day Clarke cleans Lexa’s room but decided to clean the bathroom last. She didn’t even realize that it was already dinner time and she clearly hasn’t eaten anything yet.   
  
She decided to make herself some tuna sandwich, after filling her stomach with food. She looks at the clock and it’s almost eight o’clock in the evening and Lexa will probably arrive soon.  
  
Indra told Clarke that Lexa rarely eats at home, so she shouldn’t bother cooking much but she still need to prepare something just in case that Lexa will eat here.  
  
So she prepared some salad for Lexa to eat, after preparing it. Lexa finally arrived.  
  
“What’s for dinner?” Lexa asked in a tired tone, she just finished five meetings today and clearly she hasn’t eaten anything since this morning.  
  
“Uh…salad.” Clarke answered Lexa’s question with uncertainty for she can clearly see how hungry Clarke is.  
  
“What?!” Lexa asked in disbelief praying that she just heard it wrong.  
  
“Salad.” Clarke said a little louder and clearer for Lexa.  
  
“Please tell me you’re kidding, cause right now I can eat a whole elephant.”   
  
Clarke unconsciously pouts, and because of this Lexa was mesmerized by Clarke’s lips and that little beauty mark above her lip… she swallowed the lump in her throat…still looking at Clarke’s lips.  
  
“Never mind, I’ll just order some pizza.” Lexa hastily turns around and was already walking towards the stairs when she saw Clarke cleaning up the food. “Don’t, that will serve its purpose later on.” Lexa told Clarke before going upstairs to her room.  


 

\---

 

Clarke was in the kitchen when she heard Lexa’s voice calling her, and Lexa seems to be angry.  
  
“Now, what?!” Clarke asked herself, she’s starting to get irritated for she is already tired and sleepy, and clearly Lexa’s shouting is starting to push her buttons and if Lexa did or say something inappropriate to her she will probably explode.  
  
Clarke went upstairs to Lexa’s room and see what her ‘boss’ wants from her. Lexa is in front of her bathroom door waiting for her.  
  
“What?!” Clarke asked in an annoyed voice, right now she doesn’t care if Lexa will fire her; she’s so tired right now and if Lexa will tell something inappropriate to her; she’ll make sure Lexa will earn a slap from her.  
  
Lexa was taken aback by Clarke’s rudeness, this is the first time that a maid has raised her voice to her; she should be angry but she’s not…she find an irritated Clarke quite fierce and feisty, just like what Lexa wanted a challenge.  
  
But Lexa kept her angry face on but she can’t hide the amusement in her eyes towards Clarke. “Come here.” Lexa gestured Clarke to come to where she is.  
  
Clarke was hesitant to come near Lexa but she kept her poker face on so Lexa won’t see that she was hesitating, when Clarke reached where Lexa is; Lexa held her arm and made her face the bathroom.  
  
“Can you tell me what the meaning of this is?” Lexa pushed the bathroom door open, the room was clearly messy.  
  
Clarke cursed under her breath; she forgot to clean the bathroom. She bit her lower lip for she does not know how she’ll explain this to Lexa.   
  
On the other hand Lexa is starting to get intoxicated by Clarke’s vanilla scent.  
  
_“What the heck I’ll just wing it.”_ Clarke told herself.  
  
Clarke turned around to face Lexa. “I’m so--” Clarke couldn’t finish her words when she saw that her face is so close to Lexa’s; their noses are brushing to each other like doing an direct yet indirect Eskimo kiss.

Lexa too is indeed stoned in her place; she didn’t realize that Clarke would turn around; she looks down on Clarke while Clarke looks up to her with lips slightly apart.  
  
Clarke can feel Lexa’s hot breath, she couldn’t move for she was entrance by Lexa’s predator green eyes. While Lexa is tempted to close the gap and just kiss Clarke but something is stopping her it could be the promise that she made to Lincoln.  
  
Or it could be something in Clarke’s eyes that’s why Lexa couldn’t do it, how Clarke’s eyes scream how fragile she really is even with her strong aura for Clarke’s blues eyes said it all and Lexa couldn’t just take advantage of that.  
  
Lexa step back from Clarke. “Whatever, just go and clean it up.” Lexa goes out of the room and went to the bar to get something to drink.  
  
Clarke smirks while she starts cleaning the bathroom, she can tell why Lexa is acting like that. Why not tease her ‘boss’ for a bit just for the fun of it and see how long will Lexa last. Clarke thought.  
  
Clearly Clarke and Lexa will begin to play with fire…the fire of desire.

 

End of chapter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys... thanks again for your comments and kudos :)  
> Here is chapter 4.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

  
  
  
After the bathroom incident, Lexa made sure that she has a good distance from Clarke but it seems her maid is trying to entice and seduce her; of course it’s pure torture for Lexa.  
  
Whenever Clarke licks her lips innocently in front of Lexa, and how Lexa tries her best to ignore that itch to carry Clarke in her room and lock her tease of a maid inside and make Clarke scream her name.  
  
It’s the weekend today so Lexa has no work and Octavia is here inside her house for some ‘visiting’.   
  
Lexa just watched Clarke and Octavia from the corner of her eyes, like she’s trying to study their every move…stalker much, Lexa?  
  
Meanwhile, Clarke knows that Lexa is starting to distance herself from her but still keep a close eye on her. In all honestly Clarke just couldn’t admit that she’s starting to feel something for Lexa.  
  
Maybe she does know it, but she doesn’t know if she’s just attracted to her boss or much more.  
  
Octavia could only visit today due to her monthly check up and morning sickness, that even Lincoln’s work sometimes gets affected by it, when Octavia will suddenly show too much affection towards Lincoln..  
  
Although Lincoln likes it, it still feels weird, for his wife is a shy type of a person and it’s a bit hard for his wife to show skinship.  
  
Lincoln left Octavia in Lexa’s house for he knows that his sister might start to fool around especially since it’s just Lexa and Clarke who’s inside the house.  
  
Lexa’s starting to get bored staying inside the house so, she decided to go out and have a little fun on her own… She needs to stay away from Clarke too.  
  
“Octavia, I will be going out, okay? You will be okay here with Clarke, right?” Lexa asked Octavia while trying not to look at Clarke who is starting to look seductive for Lexa’s liking.  
  
“Yes, Lex…don’t worry about me and Clarke, we’ll be fine.” Octavia reassured Lexa before she left the two alone at home.  
  
“Lexa, seems to be restless, don’t you think so Clarke?” Octavia asked Clarke while she flips through the pages of the magazine that she was holding.  
  
“I think so too, but she handles a company…so it’s fine.” Clarke tries hard to control her laughter, if only Octavia knew what she’s doing to Lexa, she’s definitely sure the girl will be shock.  
  
Teasing Lexa is really fun and it’s becoming a habit for Clarke, whenever she lick her lips or the way she walks in front of Lexa, she makes sure she do it in a way that Lexa will look like a complete fool in front of her.  
  
“Clarke …let’s go for a swim.” Octavia said in a bored tone while she massages her baby bump.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, O. Lexa might get mad at me and might think that I’m slacking off.” Clarke rejects Octavias’s invitation even though she wanted too.  
  
“Please, Clarke. You’re already done with your work and enjoy yourself once in a while, you’re working too hard.” Octavia reason out.   
  
“Besides swimming will be good for me and the baby, I’ll need you to assist me.” Octavia pressed even further.  
  
“But I don’t have any swimsuit with me.” Clarke reason out again.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got that covered.” Octavia smiles while pulling Clarke towards the stairs up to the guest room.  
  
Octavia handed Clarke a baby blue two piece swimsuit while Octavia went for a dark green one piece. The two girls changed and made their way to the swimming pool.  
  
Octavia was amazed at how flawless Jessica’s skin is, how the girl’s body is carved in perfection. Most definitely Octavia is sure that Clarke is not a maid or came from a poor family.  
  
“O, why are you staring at me like that?” Clarke asked the girl curiously for the other girl is looking at her intently from head to toe.  
  
“You’re not a maid, Clarke.” Octavia bluntly state her thoughts.  
  
Clarke knew Octavia will figure it out sooner or later, but she didn’t know that the girl could catch up that soon, or she’s really not that good at hiding? Even so Clarke knew she can trust Octavia with her secret.  
  
“It’s true, O.” Clarke admitted.

“I knew it, but why Clarke?” Octavia asked again now that her first hunch was true and Clarke testified to it.  
  
“I run away from home because my mom remarried; she married a guy who’s younger than she is and the guy can even pass as my big brother, and I applied as a maid because I need to hide from my grandmother because once she found out that I left our company and just run away, she’ll bring me back.” Clarke explained to Octavia in one go just giving the younger girl the general details.  
  
“Don’t worry, Clarke …you’ll be safe here and don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.” Octavia reassured Clarke as the two of them sat down on a lounge chair.  
  
In all actuality what Octavia wanted to say is that Clarke will be safe here but she just have to stay away from Lexa cause Octavia is sure that her sister in law is having an interest to Clarke.   
  
The two girls enjoyed talking for a bit before Octavia decided that they should get something to eat before they went for a swim. They decided to get some cake and two glasses of orange juice and brought it outside.  
  
Octavia was tired from walking and floating around the water with Clarke’s assistance of course so she decided to get out of the pool and take a bit of rest on one of the lounge chair and let Clarke swim and enjoy herself.  
  
She’s pretty sure that Clarke missed doing this back at her house, just relaxing around. Octavia is really fond of the other girl for Clarke is like the sister that she always wanted but never had.  
  
If only Octavia knew what an princess Clarke is, she’ll probably take her words back.

 

\---  
  
Lexa went back home for she has forgotten her wallet, she saw Octavia sitting on a lounge chair by the pool and heard Octavia calling Clarke.  
  
Since she was curious to why Octavia called Clarke, she went to where the two girls are and only to almost have a massive nosebleed for her maid just emerges from the water in a baby blue two piece swimsuit and now eating some cake.  
  
_“Why must I suffer like this?”_ Lexa thought to herself.  
  
Lexa kept a strong face before she showed herself to the two girls who seems to be enjoying themselves.  
  
“A maid should be doing her job not fooling around the house.”  
  
Clarke jump in her place the moment she heard Lexa voice, she thought Lexa won’t be back later. How come she’s here now?  
  
There was still a bit of icing visible on Clarke’s lip and Lexa can’t help but stare at her maid. How she wanted to pull Clarke in for a kiss and use her lips to wipe off the icing on Clarke’s lips.  
  
Clarke used her tongue to wipe the icing away much to Lexa’s dismay. _“Don’t; let me do that for you.”_ That’s what Lexa really wanted to say when Clarke lick the icing away.  
  
“Don’t be mad at Clarke, Lexa… I’m the one who wanted to go for a swim so I asked Clarke to assist me since the doctor said that it will be good for the baby.” Octavia reason out and taking the blame for Clarke, which is true that she is the one who wanted to go for a swim.  
  
“Alright, Octavia just be careful. I don’t want my brother chasing me with a gun or a chainsaw or even an axe if something happened to you and your baby.” Lexa’s expression softens while looking at Octavia and remembering his brother; how happy Lincoln is to have baby with Octavia.  
  
Lexa went back inside the house but not before taking a last look at Clarke who is still looking down a bit embarrassed and Lexa can’t help but smirk at how Clarke’s face is red.  
  
_“Cute~!”_ Lexa said to herself.  
  
Clarke lifted her head when she’s sure that Lexa isn’t there anymore.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Lexa isn’t mad or anything.” Octavia assured Clarke.  
  
Clarke doesn’t care if Lexa is mad at her or anything, she’s just embarrassed in a way that she didn’t present herself in a more confident manner in front of Lexa.  
  
Now that Lexa has seen her maid in a night dress and now a two piece swimsuit? Her want for Clarke seems to increase more than ever.   
  
But Lexa knew she can’t…so the best thing to do for now is just to walk away.  
  


**

 

Lexa decided to go to work a little early today, more like starting today for she doesn’t want to encounter Clarke as much as possible distance is what Lexa is doing; but her desire for her maid sure is increasing even more.  
  
Surely Lexa could qualify as a saint, who would have thought that the great Lexa Woods couldn’t even get her hands on a maid, but then again Clarke is not just a simple maid for Lexa has proven it.  
  
She was walking towards her office when she heard noises coming from Echo’s office.  
  
“Ohh… there, Luna!” Echo cried out in pleasure, Lexa’s right eye twitch for her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend is doing ‘it’ so early in the morning and here in the company.  
  
“Here?” And that is clearly Luna.  
  
“Yes! There, harder… Luna.” Echo pleaded in enjoyment. “Why are you so good at this?”  
  
“I just am.” Lexa just rolls her eyes because of Luna’s self praising, she walked away pretending that she didn’t hear anything.   
  
“Sheesh…it’s early in the morning, yet they’re at ‘it’ already.” Lexa said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile inside Echo’s office…  
  
“There…do you feel better now, honey?” Luna asked Echo, after giving her girlfriend a massage.  
  
“Yes, thank you… Luna.” Echo gave Luna a kiss on the lips.  
  
The two of them went early to work for Echo wants to finish a huge business proposal and present it to the board right away.  
  
“Since you’re done, why don’t we go eat some breakfast?” Clearly Luna’s stomach is already looking for food, who wouldn’t? She was dragged by Echo here so early in the morning.  
  
“I’m not hungry, Luna. Why don’t you go ahead?” Echo knows that Luna is still trying her best to change for her even though she have told her a million times that she doesn’t have to change for her but the girl sure is stubborn.  
  
“But breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Luna tried to reason out to Echo.  
  
“Every meal is important to you.” Echo half-joked not knowing that Luna will take it as something offensive.  
  
Luna grimaced. “Ohh…okay, if you don’t want to eat its fine, I’ll just stay here with you.”  
  
Echo has seen the change in Luna’s attitude for her girlfriend has taken her joke too seriously. “I was just kidding, Luna. Let’s go get some breakfast.” She used her best smile for she knows that Luna is a sucker for her smile…only her smile.  
  
The two went out of the office building to go near a café to grab some breakfast not before encountering Raven and Anya who seems to be goofing around while straggling to get inside the office building.  
  
Raven was squealing while running away from Anya who kept on smacking her butt. “Yah, Anya…stop it already my bum is sore.”  
  
Anya just let out a weird laugh not caring if her co-workers see her and Raven fooling around like kids and clearly they are attracting a lot of attention.  
  
Not far from them was Roan who just got out of his car and walking towards his cousin to give her morning head smack.  
  
“Ouch!” Anya yelped after receiving a smack on the head from her cousin. “It’s so early in the morning and you’re smacking my head already?”   
  
It seems smacking is a trend in the Forrester family.  
  
“Well… you need it, you pervert!” Roan said before walking ahead of the two. “Why do I have a pervert for a cousin?” Roan said out loud.  
  
“Eyyy! I heard that!” Anya shouted at Roan.  
  
“That’s why I said it out loud!” Roan turns around to stick his tongue out to Anya.  
  
Raven laughed at how cute the two cousin looks like, earning Anya’s attention.  
  
“Why are you laughing?” Anya smiled as she looks at a now giggling Raven.  
  
“You and your cousin are so cute~!” Raven clapped her hands. “…and he got you good!” Raven teased.  
  
“Whatever, mami.” Raven and Anya stepped in the elevator up to Anya’s office.

 

\---

Echo and Luna finished their breakfast in a flash and are now going up to their respective office only to stop when they step out of the elevator seeing Roan, Raven and Anya looking at Lexa incredulously.  
  
Lexa was pacing back and forth while mumbling to herself not knowing that she has some audience looking at her from the outside.  
  
“What’s her problem?” Echo can’t help but ask the others.  
  
“Don’t know…she’s been acting like that for a week now.” Roan voiced out her observation.  
  
Luna and Anya just smirked, they know Lexa too well to not know what’s happening to their friend; Lexa is their best friend after all.  
  
“Why are you two smirking?” Echo look at the two who is exchanging glances to each other.  
  
“Well… honey, the reason why Lexa is acting like that is because of a girl.” Luna said earning the attention of her three clueless friends.  
  
“Lexa… having a girl trouble?!” Roan tried to hold in his laughter but soon laugh out loud for what Luna said is just too funny for him not to laugh.  
  
They would’ve believed if Luna said that Lexa grew wings or something but Lexa having a girl trouble?? Now that’s a joke, the best joke that they’ve heard as of today.  
  
“Ohhh…it must be because of her new maid.” Raven said out of the blue.  
  
“New maid?” All the rest asked in unison except for Anya cause she already knew that Lexa has a new maid but it surprise her that her best friend is being like that cause of a maid.  
  
“Yeah, Octavia told me that Lexa got a new maid.” Raven then shrugged her shoulders. “But I’m not saying it could be the reason.”  
  
“So if Octavia is the one who said it, it could be true. Our little O will never lie or won’t gossip about things that are clearly not important.” Echo said earning nods from the rest.  
  
Lexa saw the five of them huddling outside her office as if planning a strategy or something, so she went out of her office to scold them for clearly its working hours already.  
  
“Yah! What are you guys doing?? Get your butts to work!” After hearing Lexa’s commanding voice; the five run away to their office to do their work.  
  
Anya and Luna went inside Lexa’s office, but it seems the brunette girl is spacing out or more like imagining someone that she didn’t realize the two’s presence.  
  
“Lex…” Anya called Lexa’s attention but it seems Lexa is still somewhere else.  
  
Anya snapped her fingers twice gesturing Luna to do something.   
  
Luna went in front of Lexa’s desk before pulling Lexa up and holding Lexa’s face on both sides.  
  
She looks at Lexa straight in the eyes before speaking…  
  
“Hunger… not for food but for someone… wanting to touch, feel and taste but can’t. Would and could but shouldn’t… tempt and teased but still trying to resist… A promise has been done and mustn’t be broken.” If Luna is a psychic Lexa couldn’t tell but everything that came out of Luna’s mouth are all true.  
“Am I correct, Lexa Woods?” Luna asked.  
  
Lexa who is still a bit dazed still answered her best friend’s question nonetheless. “Yes.”  
  
Luna let go of Lexa and proceeds to sit down on the chair in front of Lexa’s desk.  
  
“So… Lex did you ‘maid’ any plans?” Anya began her teasing.  
  
“You should ‘maid’(make) your strategies soon.” Luna even added to the teasing.  
  
Lexa couldn’t seem to get what her two best friends are saying. “Err…okay?”  
  
“Wow! It seems this girl clearly got you hooked, Lexa.” Anya smirked.  
  
“I am not!” Finally realizing what her friends were saying, took her long enough.  
  
“So…what’s her name?” Luna asked.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa simply stated but a goofy smile was instantly plastered on her face even how much she tried.  
  
Luna and Anya look at each other before looking back at Lexa, it was Luna who spoke. “Oh my good God, you are totally smitten…THE GREAT WOODS is smitten by a girl named Clarke.”  
  
“I don’t get smitten, I smight!” Lexa’s outburst just proved that it’s true… that she clearly is smitten.  
  
“So…tell us, Lex. How come you still haven’t got her in bed? Are you losing your touch?” Anya mocked, for all of them know that Lexa can get a girl in a snap of a finger.  
  
“She’s my maid; I don’t date or hook up with my employees.” Lexa stated in defense but clearly failed once she heard Anya’s counter on her words.  
  
“You date, hook up or flirt with your secretaries before. Octavia is the perfect example to that!”  
  
Lexa didn’t bother to open her mouth to speak for what Anya said is true.

\---  
  
Meanwhile back at Lexa’s house it seems the maid has finally awoken from her slumber.  
  
Clarke stretched out before letting out a big yawn. She looks at the alarm clock on her side before jumping out of bed and dash inside the bathroom to go get ready and start her work.  
  
After she got ready she went upstairs to clean Lexa’s room but to her surprise everything is in order, she even checked the bathroom and it’s clean.  
  
“Huh? She must’ve cleaned her room on her own…maybe she should be the maid instead.” Since Clarke doesn’t have anything to do now so she decided to call Mr. Kane for some updates.  
  
“Mr. Kane, how’s everything?”  
  
“Everything is in order, Clarke. When are you really coming home?” Mr. Kane asked in concern.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, so when is Grandma coming here in New York?” Clarke asked while rummaging the fridge to get something to eat.  
  
“Soon… that’s what all she said, I think she knows that you are keeping contact with me.”  
  
“Of course she will know that, Mr. Kane.” Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance she doesn’t know if the man she’s talking to is dim-witted or something. “Anyway how is my mother?”  
  
“She’s fine and very happy, actually. The day that you left she moved out of the mansion and is now living with Jackson.” Mr. Kane informed her.  
  
“My mom can’t possibly survive living with Jackson, his jobless.” Clarke hissed making Mr. Kane scared of her.  
  
“Actually, he built an auto shop and it’s quite doing well as far as I can see.” Mr. Kane chooses his words properly for he doesn’t want to be the one to be called jobless.  
  
Clarke ended the call when she heard the front door open thinking that it might be Lexa who went home too early. But it was just Lincoln and Octavia.  
  
The two then arrived in Lexa’s house with a duffel bag in hand.  
  
“Clarke, where are you?” Lincoln called out to Clarke after putting the bag down and letting Octavia rest on the couch.  
  
Clarke went out of the kitchen to greet the two of them.  
  
“I’m here. What are you two doing here?” She was surprise to see the two here.  
  
“Octavia will be staying here for a few days, while I go for a business trip that Lexa assigned me too.” Lincoln wrinkled his nose for he won’t see his wife for a few days.  
  
“How about Indra? Where is she?” Clarke looks for the older woman.  
  
“Indra will be going with me ‘cause that’s what Octavia wants.” Lincoln explained.  
  
“Well, it’s because I want someone to take care of you my love.” Octavia sulk for clearly she’ll miss Lincoln.  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ll be here to keep Octavia company. Does Lexa know that O will be here?” Clarke smiled at the two young couple.  
  
Lincoln nods his head before standing up. “Well I need to go; I’ll be meeting Indra at the airport. I just sent Octavia here.”  
  
Lincoln pulled Octavia for a hug before crouching down eye-level with Octavia’s baby bump. “Daddy will be gone for a few days to go somewhere so be good to your mommy, okay?”  
  
Octavia blushed at how concern Lincoln is to her and their baby, and how Lincoln can act like a kiddo but be mature at the same time.  
  
Lincoln kiss Octavia’s baby bump before standing up to give her a kiss on the lips.   
  
“I’ll miss you.” Octavia said before bear hugging Lincoln as if she doesn’t want to let go.  
  
“I’ll miss you too, my love.” Lincoln returned the hug before kissing Octavia on the forehead like what he always does.  
  
Clarke just stared at the two for clearly she envied them being mushy in front of her and not afraid to show affection to each other.  
  
The two broke the hug; more like Lincoln needed to step back for Octavia is starting to suffocate her with his tight grip. “I’ll call you when we get there, okay? I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” This time it was Octavia who initiated the kiss.  
  
Clarke faked a cough to get the two’s attention. “I’m still here if you two would like to know.”  
  
Lincoln and Octavia just laugh shyly. Lincoln finally left leaving Octavia and Clarke in the house. “Where is Lincoln going?”  
  
Clarke asked as they made their way upstairs to the room where Octavia will stay in for a few days; it was Lincoln’s room before the two got married. It’s the first time that Clarke went inside that room.  
  
It was the same as Lexa’s except the room is full of pictures of Lincoln.  
  
“He’s going to the LA for a couple of days. Lexa sent him there to take care of a business partnership of some sort.” Octavia explained to Clarke while she took a pillow and hug it.  
  
Lincoln’s scent can still be smelled through the pillow that’s why Octavia can’t stop smelling and hugging it.  
  
“O, are you okay?” Clarke can’t help but asked in concern for the younger girl.  
  
_“Maybe because of her pregnancy_.” Clarke thought that’s why Octavia is acting that way, which is half true. Octavia just got used to having Lincoln by her side all the time.  
  
“Don’t worry, O. I’ll be here with you while Lincoln is away.” Clarke tried to make the younger girl smile.  
  
“I know. Don’t worry.” Octavia showed Clarke a half simple smile.

 

Back at the office…  
  
Lexa is again alone in her office for Anya and Luna has stop teasing her and clearly they have to go back to their respective offices to finish their work and Echo was already looking for Luna; it seems the honey cannot live without her dork.  
  
An unexpected visitor entered Lexa’s office, seeing who the person is. Lexa just smirked.  
  
“This will be fun.” Lexa said to herself.

 

End of chapter.

Sorry for the cliffhanger :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> Sorry for making you wait. I had some problems with my computer, but seems that is working again.  
> I hope you had a very good time on Christmas with your family and loved ones.  
> Heres is chapter 5. There´s a flasback part when you´ll find out how Lincoln and Octavia met.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

  
Costia entered Lexa’s office with a seductive smile plastered on her face, making Lexa’s smirk wider than ever. Knowing too well where this is heading Lexa stood up from her sit to greet the other girl.  
  
“Hey, where have you been?” Lexa asked as she encircles her arms around Costia’s waist and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
“Oh…you know, traveling the world and all.” Costia pulled Lexa by the neck to kiss the girl on the lips fully.  
  
Lexa didn’t stop the other girl, she closed her eyes to be engulfed by the kiss but the moment she did so Clarke’s images is all that she sees that it made her pull away from the kiss.  
  
_“What the heck was that?”_ Lexa said to herself.  
  
Costia looks at Lexa in disbelief for Lexa never did that. “You okay, Lex?” clearly Costia didn’t asked Lexa in concern but in annoyance.  
  
“Anyway, I need to go…I just came by to see you…we should have some fun, call me” Costia then walked out of Lexa’s office leaving Lexa standing inside her office alone confused and bewildered to what just happened to her, more like what’s going to happen to her.

  
  
  
Mean while at the Woods mansion…

  
  
Clarke helped Octavia to settle the younger girl’s stuffs inside the closet.  
  
“O, are you hungry?” Clarke asked the girl whose lying down on the bed while blankly looking at the ceiling.  
  
“No, Clarke. Lincoln and I already ate before he dropped me off here.” Octavia informed Clarke without even looking at the older girl and just kept on staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Why don’t you rest for a while, O.? I’ll be down stairs call me if you need something, okay?” Clarke walked towards the door but didn’t walk out before receiving a reply from the younger girl.  
  
That’s the only time that Octavia faced Clarke with a smile. “Okay, Clarke. Thank you…I think I’m just tired, you know how pregnant woman are.”  
  
Clarke didn’t say a word but just smile at Octavia before she left the room to let the younger girl get her rest.

 

  
  
Back at Lexa’s office…

  
  
Lexa made a call at home. The moment Lexa heard Clarke’s husky voice; it made her mind go blank and she’s starting to smile like a fool on the phone.  
  
_“Come on Lexa Woods, pull it together...You’re just going to ask her if Octavia is there and you can hang up the phone.”_ Lexa said to herself.  
  
“Hello?” Lexa heard Clarke called on the other line.  
  
“Uhh…Yeah. Clarke, I just called to know if Octavia is there already.” Lexa’s trying hard not to stutter and keep her cool while talking to Clarke on the phone.  
  
“Yeah, she’s here. She’s in Lincoln’s old room taking a rest.” Clarke informed Lexa making sure that she makes her voice a little too sexy and huskier just for Lexa.  
  
_“Oh…my! Even on the phone she’s teasing me!”_ Lexa said inside her head. It’s not on purpose, right?  
  
“Do you need something else, Lexa?” Upon hearing no response from Lexa, Clarke pressed the phone closer to her ear and the only thing that she could hear is Lexa’s breathing.  
  
It made Clarke blushed for an unknown reason.  
  
“Lexa?” Clarke called out for Lexa.  
  
“Y-yeah?” Lexa responded unwittingly, not even knowing that she’s sounding like a fool to Clarke.  
“I asked if you still need something.” Clarke said in a cold tone making Lexa shiver.  
  
“Nothing, Bye.” Lexa said in a dismissing tone but it seems she doesn’t want to hang up.  
  
“Bye.” Clarke bid farewell to Lexa but she’s also doing the same thing, she’s not hanging up.  
  
The two just stayed like that for a minute or two, not knowing who should hang up first. Their acting like two teenagers who just been asked on their first date. But for Lexa’s case it seems she’s the guy who’s to nervous asking Clarke out.  
  
If Clarke didn’t hear Octavia’s voice she wouldn’t probably hang up on Lexa.  
  
“Yeah, bye. Lexa.” Clarke hurriedly ended the call. She buried her face on her palms; she doesn’t know why she acted like that. She’s acting like a school girl with a crush on the most popular person in school.  
  
She stood up from her sit, when she heard Octavia calling for her upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Lexa is still on the phone talking to no one, but her short conversation with Clarke kept on replaying inside her head.  
  
“Bye…” Lexa said on the phone not knowing no one is on the other line anymore.  
  
Unknown to Lexa, five people were listening to their conversation for she had accidentally pushed a button on the phone connecting the call on every phone on that floor.  
  
Now five people are laughing their butts off for how Lexa sounded so imprudent on the phone while talking to Clarke.  
  
They are becoming curious to who Clarke is and what Clarke looks like. 

 

  
  
Octavia went out of Lincoln’s old room meeting Clarke halfway on the stairs.  
  
“Clarke, I can’t seem to relax myself.” Octavia puff her cheeks while exhaling deeply. “Clarke, would you mind if we go to the park?”  
  
“Sure, O. I’ll just change my clothes.” Clarke went downstairs to her room.  
“Alright I’ll wait for you in the living room.” Octavia came down the stairs with Clarke but she proceeds to the living room instead.

 

The two are walking by the park while enjoying the sceneries before them. There are kids playing by the nearby playground, a balloon man selling a balloon to a crying girl, just the most typical situation that you’ll always see on a park.  
  
Clarke and Octavia walk around the park while talking about stories of their lives and just anything that they could talk about.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me. I’m the CEO of Griffin Corp.” Clarke ended her story about her life.  
  
“Now, I remember where I’ve seen you before. You’re the one on the cover of a magazine that feature’s the youngest, beautiful and successful people in the business circle.” Octavia remembered one magazine where Lexa is featured too.  
  
“Oh…that magazine. I hate that magazine; they are such a kiss up.” Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance remembering that horrid interview that she did, they made her wait for five minutes.  
  
She’s Clarke Griffin, she waits for no one.  
  
“Lexa, is in that magazine too. The two of you tied the number one spot on that one.” The only reason that she read that magazine was because of Lexa and Lincoln.  
  
Because both the Woods siblings are in the magazine, no wonder Clarke is familiar to Octavia and Lincoln. But Octavia didn’t tell the truth to Lincoln about who Clarke really is, as much as she loves Lincoln she made a promise to Clarke to never tell a soul about the older girl’s secret; not even him.  
  
“So, Octavia…how did you and Lincoln met?” Clarke asked in curiosity.  
  
“Lincoln and I met, through Lexa.” Octavia simply answered as she starts reminiscing the past.

“Really? How?” Clarke got curious to what could Lexa possibly did to help Octavia and Lincoln to be together.  
  
“Lexa was my ex-fiancée.” Clarke got shock from the revelation that Octavia said to her, for Octavia and Lexa clearly doesn’t match.  
“What?!” It wasn’t Clarke’s intention to ask out loud, earning her a lot of attention from the people near them. She apologized for her action.  
  
It made Octavia giggle. “Calm down, Clarke. I’ll tell you the story.”  
  
Clarke sat back down on her seat while facing Octavia, giving her attention to the younger girl.  
  
Octavia thinks for a moment to where she should begin her story.  
  
_*Flashback*_  
  
_Octavia was hired to be Lexa Woods’s secretary. Octavia started doing her job as Lexa’s secretary and she’s doing her job perfectly.  
  
Lexa’s attention was somewhat caught by Octavia for usually her secretaries would be showing her some motives that they like her but it seems Octavia is different.  
  
Lexa would always bug Octavia to go on a date with her, which the younger girl flatly refused. Because relationships inside the company are clearly wrong for Octavia, she only sees Lexa as her boss.  
  
But Lexa didn’t give up for her player instinct is starting to get the best of her; Lexa Woods always gets what she wants no matter what.  
  
Octavia is clearly starting to be fed up with Lexa’s arrogance and she’s starting to feel annoyed, so she decided to just play along with what Lexa wants but not to the point that Lexa could get in between her legs.  
  
Octavia knew that it’s the only reason why Lexa is still trying to be with her, just to get in her pants. But of course Octavia knew better.  
  
It drove Lexa to the point that she even proposed to Octavia, making the younger girl shocked but still agreed not knowing the reason why she did so. Maybe in the back of her mind she did liked Lexa but not to the point of love unlike what she felt for Lincoln.  
  
Lincoln would always help Octavia for Lexa, making the two hang out together. Lincoln would always be there in every dress fitting, cake and food tasting which the kiddo loves the most.  
  
The wedding photo shoot practice would have been the most embarrassing moment for Octavia and Lincoln.  
  
“So, it’s the two of you that’s getting married, huh?” The photographer excitedly asked the two.  
  
Lincoln wanted to protest and tell the photographer that he’s just there to be his sister’s proxy for the meantime for his sister is busy or more like not wanting any part of this wedding that she started.  
  
The photographer pushed Lincoln in a fitting room where a bunch of suits are waiting for him to wear. He walked towards a suit that has a tag one on it, so she assumes that it’s the first suit that he’s going to wear._

_While Octavia was ushered to another fitting room where the bridal gowns that she should put on is properly hang on one by one.  
  
_

_Lincoln went out of the fitting room wearing a black suit with a pink bow, which made him look like the kiddo that he, really is.  
  
While Octavia wore a simple wedding dress that’s tied by a pink bow by her waist clearly matching what Lincoln is wearing.  
  
Their first post was really awkward for Lincoln has to piggyback Octavia, while Octavia give her a peek on the cheek. The two are clearly not a couple and they really don’t do skinship for the only skinship that they do is shaking each other’s hands and that’s it.  
  
“Come on you two, don’t be shy. You two are going to be married soon.” The photographer even pushed further. “Octavia make the kiss on Lincoln’s cheek a little deeper; press your lips on his cheek more.”   
  
If the first pose for the two are too much then the rest must’ve been torture for them, for the photographer must’ve loved kissing pose cause majority of the picture must have a peck, smooch and anything possible with their lips connected to each other or just any part of their faces.  
  
That’s the first time that that two knew that there are different types of kiss; the angel kiss, Eskimo kiss, air kiss, butterfly kiss and cheek kiss.  
  
Lincoln’s face is completely marked with Octavia’s lip gloss and lipstick. The two already wanted to protest but the photographer wouldn’t let them open their mouths to speak.  
  
The last photo is the most nerve wrecking for the two, for they have to kiss on the lips while puffing their cheeks like a blow fish.  
  
“Get the post properly, I’m running out of film. If that happens we have to redo everything from the start.” The photographer warned the two.  
  
Lincoln who just wants to get this over with cupped Octavia’s puffed face and smack his lips on Octavia’s lips, she closed her eyes and enjoy Lincoln’s lips on hers.  
  
The innocent puffed cheek kiss turned into a passionate one, the photographer not wanting to let the moment go; captured the kissing scene and making it as a souvenir for the couple.  
  
He didn’t bother the two for he just simply walks out of the room leaving the two lost in their own world.   
  
*flashback cut*  
_  
“Wait, so the two of you kissed, like kissed?” Clarke cut Octavia from telling her the story for her mind is having a bit of a hard time registering every kissing scene that Octavia told her.  
  
“Yes, Clarke.” Octavia answered while looking up with dreamy eyes remembering her first kiss with Lincoln.  
  
“Then, what happened next?” Clarke asked excitedly for Octavia’s story is like the ones that she reads on books.  
  
“Clarke, if you don’t cut me off then…I would’ve finished telling you the story.” Octavia laughed at Clarke’s reaction for the older girl is looking giddy and agitated cause of her story.  
  
“Come on, O. Hurry up with the story.” Clarke just couldn’t wait any longer for the continuation of the story.

  
_*Flashback continuation*_  
_After that kiss, the two knew that they really have feelings for each other… something that shouldn’t happen for Octavia is going to marry Lincoln’s sister; Lexa.  
  
Octavia and Lincoln are standing at the rooftop building, while holding each other’s hand not bothering to say anything. Clearly the guilt is eating Octavia for she knew what she’s feeling for Lincoln is wrong. It’s two more days before the wedding and Octavia knew she needs to make a decision now, it’s now or never.  
  
Her grip on Lincoln’s hand loosens. Even if it hurts her, she has to stand on her first decision and that’s to marry Lexa. Octavia wanted to run away from Lincoln, for she doesn’t want to cry in front of the muscular guy.  
  
She hastily turned around to leave Lincoln but it seems Lincoln has a fast reflex for he didn’t let Seohyun take even one step away from him.  
  
“Don’t marry Lexa.” Lincoln said in a pleading and desperate tone.  
  
The tone in Lincoln’s voice made Octavia’s tears fall, it hurts her hearing Lincoln’s voice like that making her confused about her decision.  
  
Lincoln spun her around. Lincoln knelt on both knees before hugging Octavia’s legs. “Don’t marry my sister, please.”  
  
Lincoln is starting to cry while hugging Octavia’s legs tighter. Octavia tries to pry Lincoln’s arms away.  
  
“Linc, let go of me.” Octavia tries to make her voice sound cold but she couldn't.  
  
Lincoln shook his head furiously. “No, don’t marry Lexa. I know you don’t love her, O. It’s going to be a mistake if you marry her. She doesn’t love you and you don’t love her and we both know that.”  
  
Octavia still tries to show a strong face even if what Lincoln said is true. “You don’t know my feelings, Lincoln.”_

_Lincoln stood up. “I do. You don’t love Lexa because you love me, admit it.”  
  
“I don’t love you.” Octavia’s voice quivered.  
  
“Really?” Lincoln challenged Octavia.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then prove it to me, prove to me that you don’t love me then I’ll let you marry my sister.” Lincoln’s challenge and smirk to irritated Octavia.  
  
“Fine…what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Simple…” Lincoln drew his face closer to Octavia’s. “Kiss me.”  
  
Octavia’s eyes grew wider. “What?!”  
  
“Why? Can’t you do it?” Lincoln tries to provoke Octavia. Aggravating Octavia’s annoyance towards Lincoln, she doesn’t know that Lincoln is the same as Lexa; arrogant.  
  
Octavia didn’t say a word instead she pulled Lincoln’s face and kissed the guy with such aggression and Lincoln did the same.  
  
She encircled her arms around Lincoln’s neck pulling the guy closer to her. Lincoln pushed Octavia against the wall making their bodies pressed against each other.  
  
The kiss lasted for a long time; they pulled away from the kiss when oxygen is already needed. Lincoln pressed their foreheads together.  
  
Lincoln looked at Octavia straight in the eyes, making the younger girl lost for the warm brown guy’s eyes seem to hypnotize her. “Marry me instead.”  
  
“Choose me, Octavia. Choose me instead of Lexa.” Lincoln pleaded again.  
  
“I-i…” Octavia couldn’t find the right words to say. She knows that she loves Lincoln but what will Lexa say to them.  
  
“I’ll take care of Lexa, we’ll tell her.” Lincoln kisses Octavia to assure the younger girl_

_“Trust me; we’re doing her a big favor.”  
  
Octavia bit her lip and nodded; she has already accepted her defeat. What can she do? She loves Lincoln and marrying Lexa would be a huge mistake on her part and Lexa’s part too, surely Lincoln won’t let that happen._

_\---  
The two entered Lexa’s office while holding each other’s hand. Octavia felt nervous, she’s scared to what will Lexa say to them. What if Lexa got mad at Lincoln? She will be the reason and she doesn’t want to be the causes of something that will make the Woods siblings hate each other.  
  
Octavia hid behind Lincoln as they stood in front of Lexa.  
  
“Lexa, we have to tell you something.” Lincoln said in a serious tone earning her Lexa’s full attention.  
  
“Sure, what is it Lincoln?”  
  
Lincoln glanced at Octavia before she proceeds to speak. “You won’t be marrying Octavia, Lex. I’ll be marrying Octavia, I love her and she loves me. I’m sorry, Lexa.”  
  
Octavia doesn’t know what to say, she just waited for Lexa to say something.  
  
Lexa smiled at the two. “If that’s the case, I guess I can’t do anything about it. I’m happy for the two of you.”  
  
It looks like Lexa was more relieved knowing that she doesn’t have to marry Octavia after all. Seems Lexa Woods has some commitment issues.  
  
Octavia felt relieved when they step out of Lexa's office, Lincoln pulled Octavia in her office so the two of them will be alone.  
  
"Now...remove that ring." Lincoln commanded Octavia and the younger girl just obliged to what the guy wants.  
  
Lincoln pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Now it's time for me to put the right ring on your finger." Lincoln knelt down on one knee while holding Octavia's hand while clutching the velvet box on the other.  
  
"Octavia Blake, will you marry this cute, immature kiddo and make her the most happiest person in this world by saying Yes? for I Lincoln Woods is truely, madly, deeply and righteously in love with you." Lincoln showed Octavia his most sincere smile making the younger girl giggle and nod.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
Lincoln slipped the ring on Octavia's finger before standing up to kiss her on the lips.  
  
"I love you, O..."  
  
"I love you too, Lincoln."  
  
Everyone who witnessed the wedding was shocked for Lexa became Lincoln’s best man instead of the other way around.  
  
*end of flashback*  
_  
“That’s our story.” Octavia said with a smile.  
  
“Wow… You and Lincoln’s love story can be written to be a book; you know?” Clarke commented with a smile.  
  
Octavia just laughed at Clarke’s comment, she’s just happy that she made the right choice to choose Lincoln and now remembering that Lincoln is away made her sad, she’s already missing her muscular kiddo husband.

  
\---

 

Evening came and the two are preparing their dinner. Octavia just learned that Clarke can’t cook, but she wasn’t surprise especially now that she knows that Clarke is the runaway princess of Griffin Corp.  
  
Octavia was the one who cooked their dinner while Clarke assisted the younger girl, Octavia also thought Clarke how to cook food that are easy to make so she and Lexa won’t starve.  
  
They were done preparing the dinner table when Lexa arrived; she smiled when she saw the food on the dining table.  
  
“Finally, a proper dinner.” Lexa exclaimed out loud earning her a glare from Clarke.  
  
“I already know that I can’t cook, she doesn’t have to rub it in.” Clarke whispered to Octavia making the younger girl laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny, Octavia?” Lexa asked curiously.  
  
Octavia just shakes her head but she still continues to laugh.  
  
“Yah, Octavia stop laughing it’s not funny.” Clarke whispered while she giggles with Octavia for the younger girl’s laugh is a bit contagious.  
  
The two finally stop laughing as they sat down to eat. They were in the middle of eating their dinner when Octavia’s phone rang and it’s Lincoln.  
  
Octavia excused herself to answer Lincoln’s call.  
  
Now it’s only Lexa and Clarke in the dining room and clearly this is not helping Lexa as she kept on looking at Clarke who constantly licks her lip in front of her.  
  
“Will you stop that?” Lexasaid irritatingly for she cannot control herself anymore especially when Clarke seems to be teasing her on purpose already.  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying, Lexa.” It is true Clarke doesn’t know what Lexa is talking about.  
  
Now when Clarke didn’t intentionally teases her boss is the time that Lexa finally exploded for she can’t take it anymore.  
  
“That…that.” Lexa couldn’t continue her words for she knows that what she’s going to say is completely wrong and irrational. “The way that you relentlessly lick your lips, it’s distracting.”  
  
Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Ms. Woods, you may be my boss but clearly you don’t control me and what I do with myself for obviously it is none of you business.”  
  
Lexa was stunned by Clarke’s outburst and arrogance but she knows that what her maid said is true.  
  
Clarke stood up from her sit ready to walk away from her conceited but hot for a ‘boss’.  
  
Lexa stood up from her sit and followed Clarke, she spun her maid around to face her before Lexa smack her lips on Clarke.  
  
Clarke’s eyes widen and she couldn’t move from her spot, her eyes were about to involuntarily closed when Lexa suddenly pulled away.  
  
“Now I’m done with my dinner.” Lexa said before she walked away leaving a shocked Clarke, she touched her lips that was kissed by Lexa seconds ago while looking at Lexa’s retreating figure.  
  
Clarke knows now that it was a bad idea to tease her boss and know she’s starting to tread on dangerous grounds. While for Lexa, she knows that she already broke her promise to Lincoln, if only she knows how big of damage she’ll do to that promise; the promise not to touch her maid she should’ve listened to her brother right from the start.

 

End of chapter.

Thank you, see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...  
> Happy New Year!!! Wish you all the best, thank you very much for all your support.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, remember that english is not my native language.  
> Had to break this chapter in two parts because it was going to be very long, so i'll be updating sooner the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

  
  
Octavia went back in the dining room only to see Clarke standing while touching her lips; the girl seems to be spacing out. She looks around the dining room to see if Lexa is still there but no.  
  
She sense that something happened between the two for Clarke’s face is red, clearly her sister in law did something and she has no doubt about it.  
  
(“O, are you still there?”)  
  
Octavia heard Lincoln’s voice on the phone snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Yes, Lincoln. I’m still here.” Octavia then remembered to pass the phone to Clarke for Lincolns wants to talk to the girl about something.  
  
She tapped Clarke’s shoulder to get the girl’s attention. “Clarke, Lincoln wants to talk to you about something.”  
  
Snapping out of her trance Clarke grabbed the phone from Octavia to speak with Lincoln. “Hello?”  
  
(“Clarke, is that you?”)  
  
“Yes it’s me, do you need something Lincoln?”  
  
(“Can you do me a favor, Clarke?”)  
  
“Uhm…Yeah sure, what do you want?” Clarke asked.  
  
(“Make O take her vitamins 'cause there are times that she refuses too, please Clarke?”) Lincoln begged.  
  
Clarke looks at Octavia who is finishing her dinner while looking at her while she talks to Lincoln.  
  
“What should I do if she doesn’t?” Clarke whispered.  
  
The other line was quiet for a while indicating that Lincoln is thinking, Clarke waited for Lincoln to respond and clearly the guy is taking a while to think of a plan.  
  
(“I know, Clarke! Tell her she can eat all the pasta or spiced chips she wants after she takes her vitamins and she can also watch Fear the Walking Dead but don’t let her stay up late, okay?”)  
  
“Uhm, okay?”  
  
(“You do know how to make pasta’s right, Clarke?”)  
  
_“Yes, of course! I make it all the time in my office back at home where there’s a pile of files on my table.”_ Clarke wanted to answer Lincoln.  
  
HELL, of course she doesn’t know how to make pasta, she has people to make it for her but of course Lincoln doesn’t know that.   
  
“No, I don’t know how to make it. I’m sorry.” Clarke simply stated.  
  
(“Don’t worry about it, Clarke. Just give her some spiced chips then, she loves those.”)   
  
“Okay, I got it.” Clarke nods her head in understanding to what Lincoln is saying. “Is that all, Lincoln?”  
  
(“Oh right, I almost forgot, Clarke. You have to sleep with Octavia.”) Lincoln stated as if it was nothing.  
  
“What?!?!” Clarke asked in disbelief hoping she just heard it wrong or misunderstanding what Lincoln have just said.  
  
Octavia heard Clarke scream on the phone, she looks at the older girl oddly. Maybe Lincoln told Clarke something to make the older girl react like that.  
  
Even Lexa heard Clarke shout that she went out from her room to see if something is wrong but she can only see Clarke talking to someone on the phone.  
  
(“Eyy, Clarke. Don’t scream like that…wow! I think my other ear can’t hear anymore. When I meant sleep with her I didn’t mean it like whatever you are thinking, Clarke. What I meant is sleep beside her, be her human pillow for just a couple of days please??”) Lincoln begged Clarke again before Lincoln’s voice turned suspicious.  
  
(“And have you been ‘hanging out’ with my sister that much for you to think of something inappropriate…huh, Clarke?”)  
  
Clarke’s face turned red again when she suddenly remembered the kiss. “O-of course not.”  
  
(“You sure, Clarke?”) Lincoln who is still suspicious asked.

  
“Yes, I’m sure, now do you still need something?”  
  
(“Yes, just one last thing and this IS the most important one, Clarke.”)  
  
“What is it?”  
  
(“Stay away from my sister. I just want what’s best for you, Clarke.”) Lincoln advised, clearly concern is evident in her voice.  
  
“Don’t worry, Lincoln. I can take care of myself.” Clarke said.  
  
“You should be more worried about your sister to what I can do to her.” Clarke wanted to add.  
  
The conversation with Lincoln ended so Clarke handed the phone back to Octavia so the other girl can say her goodbye.  
  
Clarke heard Octavia lectured and advise Lincoln on the phone over and over again telling him to ‘sleep early.’, ‘don’t eat too much.’, ‘don’t do anything funny while you’re there.’; ‘don’t forget to call me every day.’ And most importantly ‘I love you and I miss you.’  
  
She wanted to laugh at the younger girl for Octavia sounded like a broken record already, before she ended the call.

  
  
Just like what Lincoln said, Octavia is indeed stubborn in taking her medicine, persuading Clarke that she doesn’t need it or she could just tell Lincoln that she already took it.  
  
“Clarke, just tell Lincoln that I took this vitamins already, please?” Octavia showed Clarke her puppy eyes trying to lure Clarke to what she wants.  
  
“I can’t do that Octavia besides your body and your baby needs these vitamins.” Clarke tried to make the younger girl take her vitamins but of course Octavia refuse to do so.  
  
“But Clarke those vitamins taste awful.” Octavia showed Clarke a distasteful look. “Please, Clarke. Don’t make me take them.”  
  
“I’ll let you eat all the pasta or spiced chips that you want.” Clarke enticed Octavia with pasta and spiced chips that the younger girl can’t say no too. “And I’ll even let you watch Fear the Walking Dead tonight.”  
  
“No. I really don’t want too, Clarke.” Octavia is becoming stubborn by the second and it’s somewhat testing Clarke’s patience.  
  
Clarke sighed in defeat; she doesn’t know what to do. Surely she doesn’t wanna go ‘HellClarke’ on Octavia for she might scare the pregnant girl.  
  
There is only one person who can help her with this and that’s the person upstairs who just kissed her moments ago; Lexa Woods.  
  
Clarke went up upstairs to Lexa’s room. She knocked a few times before Lexa open the door for her. Lexa is surprised to see Clarke by her door.  
  
“Do you need something?” Lexa asked.  
  
Clarke scratched the side of her head in an awkward but cute manner. “Uhm… Octavia won’t take her vitamins.”  
  
She doesn’t know that she’s acting too cute in front of Lexa again.  
  
It seems the more Clarke does it unconsciously the more Lexa finds her maid more adorable by the second and it’s getting hard for Lexa to keep her hands to herself.  
  
The two just stood by Lexa’s door uncomfortable by the silent atmosphere surrounding them for Lexa just stares at Clarke with her predator eyes and without a doubt Clarke is the perfect prey for Lexa.  
  
“You’re doing it again.” Lexa spoke in a serious tone out of the blue.  
  
Lexa harshly grabs Clarke’s face by the jaw before she captures Clarke’s lips with no mercy, Clarke couldn’t detach Lexa’s lips from hers.  
  
Clarke tries to push Lexa away but she couldn’t for Lexa is a lot stronger than she is and Lexa’s left arm is around her waist; trapping her in Lexa’s arm.  
  
She didn’t resist anymore and respond to Lexa’s kiss, if she can’t get away from Lexa she might as well savor and enjoy the kiss while it last.  
  
The kiss would’ve lasted longer if it weren’t for Octavia.  
  
“Clarke?” Octavia called her while coming up the stairs.  
  
Clarke panicked and tries to push Lexa off of her but of course she couldn’t for her ‘boss’ is a lot stronger than she is.  
  
“Le-lex-a…s-stop…O-c-tavia…i-i-s…c-coming.” Clarke tried to say in between the kiss.  
  
Lexa stops for a moment but didn’t peel her lips off Clarke. “Let her see.”  
  
She was about to kiss Clarke again but Clarke steps on her foot to make her stop.  
  
Clarke slightly pushes Lexa off making a short distance from each other just in time before Octavia appeared.  
  
Octavia didn’t seem to suspect a thing. Lexa scoots over on Clarke’s side.  
  
“Octavia, is it true you don’t want to take your medicine?” Lexa asked.  
  
Since Octavia can’t see Lexa’s right arm cause Clarke’s body is blocking it, the younger girl can’t see what Lexa is doing to Clarke.  
  
Lexa slowly trace Clarke’s spine with her thumb slowly, making Clarke’s knees to go weak and making Clarke’s whole body to tremble in bliss because of her touch.  
  
Clarke wanted to punch Lexa in the gut to make the girl stop but she couldn’t cause Octavia is in front of them.  
  
“Octavia, go take your medicine. You don’t want Lincoln to worry, right? Do you want me to call him and tell him that you don’t want to take your medicine? I’m sure he’ll be worried and he’ll get distracted in doing his work over there. Do you want that?” Lexa continued and gave Octavia a guilt speech making the younger girl at fault if ever Lincoln makes a bad performance on his work just because of her.  
  
Octavia sighed in defeat. “Okay, Lex. I’ll take my medicine.”  
  
Octavia went down stairs to take her vitamins leaving Clarke and Lexa alone again.  
  
Clarke was about to follow Octavia but was stop by Lexa’s arms around her waist.  
  
Lexa moved Clarke’s hair to the side exposing her neck, Lexa slowly lick, nibble and kiss Clarke’s neck up to the girl’s ear.  
  
“Now it’s my turn to do the teasing, and I’ll make sure to punish you for teasing me.” Lexa huskily whispered in Clarke’s ear.  
  
Lexa bit the tip of Clarke’s ear before going back down on Clarke’s neck before leaving a slight bite mark not forgetting to trace it with her tongue.  
  
“And that’s my first mark on you, that’s my sign in telling you that you’re going to be mine soon.” Lexa released Clarke from her arms, leaving Clarke once again alone and stoned in her place.  
  
Successfully making Octavia drink her vitamins, Lexa was about to go back up to her room when Octavia suddenly called her and made a crazy request to Lexa.  
  
“Lexa, why don’t you join Clarke and me for a sleepover, please?”  
  
“Uhmmm…” Is all that Lexa can respond to what Octavia wants, is clearly not a good idea for her and Clarke.

 

\---  
  
Now two figures are lying down on the bed in a very awkward manner while a sleeping pregnant girl is between them; who is already in her dreamland.  
  
They are both starring blankly at the ceiling while feeling their surroundings. Usually during this time of the night Clarke is already asleep but being in the same room as her pervert boss is clearly making it hard for her to sleep.  
  
While Lexa is having a hard time controlling her desire to move Octavia so she can pounce on Clarke who is lying on the same bed as her.  
_  
“Eyyy Lexa! You’re lying on the same bed as my Octavia, don’t think of such things and keep your hand to yourself! You already broke your promise to me, how could you_?” Now she’s hearing her Lincoln conscience.  
  
_“Get out of my head, Lincoln!”_ Lexa hissed.  
  
Clarke heard Lexa mumbled something incoherent for her to understand so she look at Lexa to see if Lexa is sleep talking or something.  
  
Lexa turns her head to the side only to see Clarke looking at her with a blank expression. Lexa’s eyes traveled down from Clarke’s hypnotizing blue eyes to Clarke’s perfect sculpted nose and to Clarke’s luscious pink lips.  
  
Lexa somewhat remembered how Clarke’s lips taste like; it was sweet with a hint of strawberry or was it cherry? She can’t remember maybe she should kiss Clarke again to remember what those lips really taste like.  


Lexa unconsciously licks her lips while starring at Clarke’s lips.  
  
_“Is she teasing me?”_ Clarke thought at she kept on starring at Lexa who just lick her lips.  
  
Clearly the attraction and desire between the two is undeniable, if Octavia wasn’t in the same room as them who knows what might happen and who would dominate?

 

\--

  
Octavia woke up early because of the rumbling sound of her stomach; it seems her baby is hungry, so she decided to leave the room to go downstairs, leaving two figures sleeping on both end of the bed.  
  
  
She’s confident that nothing will happen between the two for it’s so early in the morning and she trust both of them, okay maybe not but she trust Clarke so that counts and as for her Lexa she’s still weighing her options.  
  
Lexa felt a sudden weight added on her body that woke her up, she tries to push the body off of her but it seems it made the person to cuddle more to her.  
  
She smell the familiar vanilla scent that she first smelled on Clarke, Lexa unwillingly opens her eyes to see half of Clarke’s body is on top of her while hugging her like a human pillow.  
  
Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair to the side; she carefully used her thumb to make circular motions on Clarke’s cheeks before using her index finger to outline Clarke’s facial features.  
  
She started at Clarke’s eyes down to the nose, then lips; not forgetting to give it a peck and finally Clarke’s jaws. Lexa doesn’t know that she was smiling while doing those things to a sleeping Clarke.  
  
Lexa pecks Clarke’s lips again and again and again. It seems she’s starting to get addicted to Clarke’s lips and she can’t seem to get enough of it.  
  
_“That is sexual harassment, Lexa! Why don’t you rape her too, it seems the promise you made to me is clearly useless.”_ Lincoln’s voice inside her head made her guilty.  
  
At times like this being a player surely has it sour point and Lexa Woods is having one now, if only she didn’t made that promise to Lincoln this would’ve been easy, taking Clarke in her arms or so she thought that it would just be easy.  
  
Lexa doesn’t know that Clarke woke up due to the pecks that she gave to the girl and now Clarke is giving her glares but Lexa seems to be oblivious about it.

  
Lexa sighed before closing her eyes again to sleep, while hugging the now awake Clarke.  
  
“Ms. Woods, will you please let go of me?” Clarke threatened trying not to grit her teeth.  
  
Lexa was surprise to hear Clarke’s voice; she didn’t know that her maid is already awake. But being the pervert Woods that she is, she pretended that she didn’t hear anything and cuddled Clarke closer to her, not forgetting to smack her lips on Clarke’s cheek to irritate the other girl more.  
  
It seems Lexa likes girls who are feisty and fierce, it somewhat excites her and Clarke is indeed doing a great job on this one.  
  
Clarke smirk, it seems her ‘boss’ wants to play so early in the morning.   
  
“Lexa-a…” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear in a very seductive tone before hovering on top of her boss. In this angle Lexa can see Clarke’s cleavage, her eyes grew wide and clearly she can’t take her eyes off it.  
  
“Like what you see, Ms. Woods?” Clarke teased.  
  
Lexa is indeed mesmerized at what she’s seeing right now and unwittingly nods her head slowly.  
  
“Well too bad for you BOSS cause their off limits.” Clarke said before she got off Lexa. “Forgot to tell you BOSS, two can play the teasing game.”  
  
Clarke smirks at Lexa before going out of the room.  
  
Leaving Lexa all alone inside the room and registering what the hell just happened.  
  
“Wow.” Is all that Lexa can say.  
  
Finally Lexa Woods has met her match.  
  
It looks like the game is on for the two, who would win in this licentious game of dominance? Would it be the oh so suave Woods or would it be the high and mighty Griffin?  


 End of Chapter.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys  
> I'm so grateful for all the support, I love reading your comments.  
> Here is a long chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

  
Anya is busy doing her ‘work’ inside her office while her sexytary is outside doing her own work as well. Anya didn’t even realize that she has her mouth open looking like a pervert.  
  
She received an incoming call from Raven…  
  
“Miss Forrester, please focus on your work and NOT ON MY BUTT!” Raven calmly shouted on the phone.  
  
Anya just grin like a pervert while looking at Raven who is standing outside her office, she can see Raven’s butt at its most perfect angle.  
  
“Miss Reyes, you should be happy that I’m not pinching or groping your butt right now.”  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. “As if my butt doesn’t get enough attention from you especially when were at home.”  
  
Anya let out an weird laugh. “Very well then Miss Reyes, get YOUR BUTT in here now.”  
  
“Ha!” Raven mocked. “Make me!” she threatens even.  
  
“Mami… get in here…” Anya said in a seductive tone.  
  
“I… hate… you.” Raven spat, she love and hate it when Anya calls her ‘mami’ especially in a very alluring manner.  
  
“Awwwww…I love you too mami.” Anya said in a heartfelt tone. “Come on get your sexy butt in here.”  
  
“Like I said Miss Forrester, make me.” Raven challenged.  
  
“Don’t make me get my butt out there.” Anya warned but she’s already up on her feet walking towards her office door.  
  
Anya and Raven were all touchy and mushy to each other when Lexa passed by them, usually Lexa will shout at them to get back to work but Lexa didn’t do anything but to just stare at them before walking off.

“What’s wrong with Lexa?” Raven asked while Anya was hugging her from the back.  
  
“I don’t know usually she will scold us, is she using a different tactic to make us stop? We really don’t listen to her when she told us to.” Anya said still staring at Lexa who just sat inside her office looking at nowhere.  
  
“Yeah, she’s really weird.” Anya and Raven slightly jump in shock hearing Roan’s voice while seating on Raven’s chair comfortably while reading a magazine.  
  
“Sup?” Roan greeted the two, who’s still shock in seeing him.  
  
“Holy crap, Roan! You scared the living daylights out of me!” Anya shouted at her cousin.  
  
Anya rolled the magazine in his hand before smacking it on Anya’s head. “I wouldn’t scare the two of you, if you two will just do your ‘business’ at the comforts of your own home and not here!”  
  
“Yeah… yeah, why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be talking to…” Anya didn’t finish her sentence when Roan smacks her again with the magazine.  
  
“I only call her during break time and not during work.” Roan said before handing a file to Anya “and I need you to sign this.”  
  
Anya didn’t ask anything and just sign the file that Roan handed her. “Thanks, stretch.”  
  
Upon hearing the word stretch Anya almost went on a rampage. “Why… you!”  
  
Roan moved away from Anya, laughing before turning around sticking his tongue out to Anya.  
  
“Someday, Roan Forrester… Someday… I’m going to get you… Someday!” Anya warned with grit.  
  
Roan laughed even louder while walking away. “Yeah… someday… but not someday soon!”  
  
Raven can’t help but laugh at the two, this two never fail to give her some entertainment especially when she see Anya’s cute fuming face.  
  
“Did we miss it again?” Luna and Echo arrived while looking at Anya’s face.  
  
“Uh-huh…” Is the only thing that came out of Raven’s mouth before laughing out loud.  
  
“Darn… we missed it, honey. I was about to get some popcorn.” Luna loves seeing the two Forrester’s bickering but what she loves the most is seeing Anya’s fuming face while Roan walks away laughing.  
  
That one gives great joy to the three, especially Raven for her girlfriend has never won any argument or anything against Roan, even if the two cousins’ are like this they never hold grudge against each other.  
  
The two Forrester’s are like siblings that cannot hate and live without each other just like Lexa and Lincoln… minus the bickering, the height and some other things.  
  
Ever since they’ve worked with each other they have never seen Anya won any argument against Roan… like ever, they are still waiting for that day to happen and they are getting old waiting for it.  
  
“Yeah… me too. I was kinda betting on Anya this time but it seems Roan always prevail when it comes to this things.” Echo joked making the others’ laugh aside from Anya of course.  
  
“You three…just shut up, I’ll get him someday.” Anya look determined.  
  
“How about this, Anya… IF… I mean IF you win at least won one argument against Roan, I’ll agree to what you want… I’ll be willing to get pregnant and have kids with you.” Raven proposed.  
  
Anya has been bugging Raven about having kids ever since Lincoln announced that Octavia is pregnant, since that day on… Anya never stops bugging her about it.  
  
Anya liked the idea it’s like hitting two birds with one stone, she’ll get her awaited redemption against Roan plus she and Raven can have kids too.  
  
She didn’t think twice and just agree to what Raven wants; all she gotta do is plan everything out even if she didn’t kinda realize that maybe there was a catch to what Raven wants.

  
While the four are having a conversation outside Anya’s office, Lexa on the other hand is just staring into space while recalling what happened inside her house moments ago… and she keeps on repeating the word: ‘wow’ over and over again and she’s starting to sound like a broken record.  
  
After the bed scene with Clarke, nothing much happened between the two because of Octavia… well for Octavia there wasn’t any but for Clarke and Lexa there was… especially during breakfast.

  
Just like last night, Clarke and Lexa are facing each other while Octavia is seating beside Clarke.  
  
It seems her maid found another idea in teasing her and she gotta give credit to Clarke for her maid is damn good at it.  
  
While they were eating breakfast, Lexa was drinking her juice when suddenly she felt Clarke’s toe slowly creeping up and down her left leg almost up to her thigh, it caught her off guard making her gag with her drink.  
  
“Lexa, are you okay?” Octavia asked in concern seeing Lexa choke on her drink.  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything but nod her head like telling that she’s fine, she felt like her throat just drown or something.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Lexa?” Clarke asked in a fake innocent tone while batting her eyes trying to hide her smirk.  
  
Lexa just glares at Clarke while cursing under her breath and that one didn’t go unnoticed to Clarke.  
  
“Did you say something, Miss Woods?” Clarke continued with what she’s doing to Lexa but this time, she seem to hit a ticklish spot on Lexa’s legs cause Lexa jerked from her sit.  
  
Lexa smiled while trying to stop herself from gritting her teeth. “Nothing.”  
  
Clarke returned the smile; it looks more like a smirk than a smile.  
  
Lexa trapped Clarke’s right feet between her legs, she smiled in succession thinking that she caught Clarke and making her maid stop with what she was doing but it seems Lexa forgot about Clarke’s left feet.  
  
Now its Clarke’s left feet doing the work on Lexa’s legs up to her thighs not forgetting to stroke Lexa’s ticklish spot.  
  
Octavia seems to be oblivious of the ‘fight’ that’s happening under the table and Clarke seems to be the one who is winning again just like earlier but Lexa will not be defeated that easily.  
  
Lexa didn’t leave immediately, not until Octavia takes her medicine. She saw Clarke washing the dishes inside the kitchen, since Clarke is not looking; Lexa looks around to see if Octavia is around before she does a little payback.  
  
Lexa didn’t get the chance to sneak up on Clarke cause her maid already turns around, Clarke jump in shock upon seeing Lexa but didn’t seem to be fazed to see her ‘boss’.  
  
“Do you need something, Lexa?” Clarke asked in a normal tone while dubbing her wet hands with a towel before placing it down the counter.  
  
Clarke was leaning against the counter and Lexa sees this as an opportunity to trap Clarke and do her payback.  
  
Lexa placed her hands on the counter; trapping Clarke in between, their bodies are pressing to each other making it hard for Clarke to breathe.  
  
“Do you need something, Lexa?” Clarke asked again.  
  
Lexa just smirked and move her face forward to kiss Clarke, it seems Clarke already knew what Lexa is about to do so she turned her head making Lexa to smack her lips on her cheeks instead.  
  
Clarke giggled and pushes Lexa a little bit, but since she’s clutching on Lexa’s blazer causing Lexa to move not that far. “Miss Woods, I think it’s time for you to go to work.”  
  
Lexa was a bit pissed that she didn’t get the chance to get some payback from Clarke; her maid fixes her tie properly before pushing her, making a great distance between them.  
  
Clarke giggled again and about to walk off but Lexa stop her from doing so by wrapping one arm around Clarke’s waist. “Laugh and tease me all you want now but the moment Octavia gets out of my damn house, I’ll be the one laughing while I EAT you on my bed!”  
  
Lexa whispered harshly in Clarke’s ear making Clarke shiver.  
  
“As if I’m going to let that happen.” Clarke said but didn’t bother to turn around.  
  
“Clearly… you’re underestimating my powers, woman!” Lexa took what Clarke said as a challenge and she doesn’t back down on a challenge.  
  
Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair to the side and she can see the ‘mark’ that she left on Clarke last night.  
  
Lexa starts to kiss the mark before lapping on it as if she’s trying to leave a hickey on Clarke.  
  
Clarke gasp from what is Lexa doing to her but before Lexa can go any further they heard Octavia’s voice calling for Clarke.  
  
“Damn.” Lexa cursed, obviously Lexa can’t wait for Lincoln to come back and get Octavia out of her house.  
  
They can hear Octavia’s footsteps coming closer to where they are, suddenly Clarke turn around biting Lexa’s lower lip before letting her lips brush on Lexa’s lips lightly. Lexa can’t define if Clarke bit or kiss her at the same time.  
  
“Oh… Lexa, why are you still here?” Octavia asked a bit surprise for she thought Lexa already left.  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything and just stare at Clarke as if being hypnotize. Clarke took the initiative to talk for Lexa. “Yeah, she’s about to leave, she just reminded me to take extra care of you and never forget to make you eat on time.”  
“Okay, see you later, Lexa.” Octavia bid her goodbye to Lexa.  
  
“I’ll usher her outside, Octavia…I have to open the gate for her.” Clarke excused and Octavia bought it nonetheless.  
Clarke made sure that Octavia is out of sight before she pulled Lexa out of the house towards Lexa’s car, it seems her boss is still in a trance or something.  
  
Clarke bit Lexa’s lips again but this time much harder making Lexa yelp in pain. “Ouch! What was that for?”  
  
Clarke didn’t say anything and just rolls her eyes, showing Lexa a slight sneak peak of the sky princess’s attitude.  
  
“Aren’t you going to open the gate for me?” Lexa seems to be finally out of her trance and start teasing Clarke.  
  
“Open it for yourself.” Clarke said like a boss before swaggering back into the house leaving a stunned Lexa.  
  
Lexa lick her lower lip, the part where Clarke bit before going inside her car to go to work, Lexa can’t help but grin foolishly.  
  
This teasing game that they are doing is indeed making Lexa excited and can’t wait for her brother to comeback leaving her and Clarke… ALONE IN HER HOUSE.  


**

The six office people are having their break at the cafe in front of their office building; Anya and Raven are feeding each other, Roan is talking to someone on his phone while smiling from ear to ear and constantly laughing while Luna and Echo are dorking around; Luna is playing with her utensils making Echo laugh at her dorkiness and as for their boss; Lexa is just seating quietly, yeah… quietly but thinking of inappropriate things.  
  
Lexa is starting to think of things that she’ll do to her maid once her brother gets back and take Octavia back to their own home; she’ll lock Clarke up in her room, tie her down to her bed then rip Clarke’s sexy maid outfit off and---  
She didn’t realize that she was grinning evilly from ear to ear that the others stop with what they were doing and looks at her in a weird expression.  
  
“Should we be concern about her?” Echo asked the others who is still looking at Lexa.  
  
Luna put her utensils down and shook her head. “Nah, she’s fine, she’s just being herself; her pervert self.”  
  
They were about to get back to what they were doing when Lexa suddenly let out an evil laugh. They look at her in utter disgust, when Lexa is in her pervert mode no one can stop her.  
  
“Can any of you stop her? I don’t want to lose my appetite.” Luna begged while face palming herself.  
  
“Baby, can you hold-on for a minute?” Roan said to the person on the other line, Roan moved his phone from his ear before turning his attention to Lexa and flicking his boss on the forehead.  
  
“What where we talking about again?” Roan went back talking to the person on the other line.  
  
Lexa yelped from Roan’s powerful flick that it gave her a red mark on her forehead.  
  
Lexa look pissed. “EYYY! What was that for?!”  
  
She was about to flick Roan back before Roan pointed at Luna.  
  
Luna’s eyes went wide when Roan pointed at her making Lexa turn her attention on her with a darken expression.  
  
“What?! It wasn’t me…it was him !”Luna pointed her finger to Roan in an accusing manner.  
  
Roan sighed. He covered his phone with his palm not wanting the person on the other line hear their childish argument. “You said, stop her so I did and you didn’t clearly state how should I stop her.”

Luna was about to open her mouth to speak when Lexa hit her head, Lexa was about to do the same to Roan when the guy ducked making Lexa’s hand make contact with Anya’s head instead; who was busy giving tiny kisses on Raven’s face.  
  
Luna and Anya let out a cry of pain, even though Anya was already used being hit it was still painful for it was Lexa who did it; Lexa’s hand was much slimmer and powerful than Roan.  
  
No wonder every girl that Lexa dated said she was great in bed.  
  
“What the f----” Anya massaged her head before turning her attention to Roan who she thought hit her. “I swear, all my brain cells are already dead.”  
  
“You can’t lose what you never had, so don’t cry about it like a little kid you stretch.” Roan made himself more comfortable on his seat, smirking at Anya.  
  
Anya growled in annoyance. “Don’t call me stretch, you’re not small.”  
  
“I’m as tall as you, but you are a girl, it's anormal to be that tall for a girl so I can call you stretch, stretch.” Roan proudly states making Anya fume in anger even more. “And I wasn’t the one who hit you, it was Lexa.”  
  
Meanwhile, Echo was busy massaging Luna’s head before kissing it. “There… feel better?”  
  
Luna nodded her head like a child before smiling showing her white teeth to Echo making her girlfriend giggle.  
  
After an almost chaotic lunch they finally went back to their office, except for Luna and Echo who went out to meet a client today for a very important business contract.  
Lexa was in her office when she received a call from her brother. “Hey Lincoln, why did you call?”  
  
(“Hey, Lex. I just want to tell you that the business deal is doing well here in Los Angeles.”)  
  
“That’s good then, you should be back here soon.” Lexa state in excitement but hid it well to her brother.  
  
(“I don’t think so, Lexa. The client’s here introduced me to another company and they seem to be interested with our company that they gave me a business proposal, that I’m sure you’ll be happy to see.”) Lincoln said in glee, thinking that he’ll show Lexa that he’s doing a swell job.  
  
“Okay, I’ll check it.”  
  
(“Anyway, Lex. I hope that your keeping your promise that you won’t touch Clarke, especially that I’m away and Octavia is there in your house.”) Lincoln’s voiced changed from an excited child to a serious young man.  
  
Lexa bit her lip; she doesn’t know how she’ll answer her brother, she knows that she already broke that promise and she doesn’t want to lie to her brother either.  
  
(“Anyway, Lex. I’ll talk to you later; I need to call Octavia too.”) Lincoln bid farewell not waiting for Lexa to answer.

  
  
  
As of that moment, Clarke, was done taking her bath; she wrap her wet drop dead gorjeous body with a towel before going out of the bathroom, passing by a mirror; Clarke saw a mark on her lower neck.  
  
It looks like a bite mark, bruise and a hickey at the same time, carefully touching it she winced in pain; it wasn’t that painful but she can trace Lexa’s teeth mark on her skin.  
  
She want to curse at her boss living a mark like this on her flawless skin, she dress up but she didn’t try to tie her hair up.  
  
Surely she doesn’t want Octavia to bombard her with question’s to where she got that mark and of course the primary suspect will be none other than her boss; Lexa Woods.  
  
Thankfully her longhair can cover the mark, she’ll just punish her boss later on or maybe she’ll pull a prank on her boss. She let out a mischievous laugh while thinking what she should do next to her boss.  
  
She’ll make sure that she’ll push Lexa off the brink of her sanity; she’s still wondering how her boss can have a strong self-control, and it seems Lexa is being held back by something. This just makes everything more exciting and treacherous for Clarke but why not have a little fun with her boss.  
  
She won’t let herself be associated to Lexa; she’ll make sure that she won’t be a part of the long list of girls Lexa bedded; she’ll even make sure that Lexa will not get a chance to go under her skirt.  


\---

  
Finally after a long day of work, Anya and Raven arrived to their humble abode. Raven slump down on the couch and Anya followed her tired girlfriend.  
  
“Anya, I’m hungry. “ Raven whined cutely at Anya.  
  
Even though Anya is tired she can never say no to her mami, she gave a chaste kiss on Raven’s forehead. “Okay, Miss Reyes…go and change your clothes before I prepare our dinner.”  
  
Anya helped Raven up to her feet so her mami can get going to their bedroom for a change of clothes but not without spanking Raven’s cute butt. She how ever went to the kitchen to make their dinner.  
  
She made Lasagna and corn bread for their dinner, it’s not easy but it’s the only ingredients that they have in their fridge and she knows that Raven will love it.  
  
After sometime Raven came out of their bedroom smelling fresh, Raven happily skip to the kitchen to see how Anya is doing with their dinner. It seems Anya is already done and the only thing that was needed is to set the table.  
  
“Do you need help, Anya? I can set the table if you want.” Raven offered, she doesn’t know how cook so she didn’t dare try again, its best if she just helps setting the table that’s the least she could do to help her girlfriend.  
  
“Please do my mami.” Anya appreciated Raven’s help, she knows that Raven can’t cook and won’t dare to try again for Raven almost burned their house down to dust.  
  
Raven volunteered to wash the dishes but Anya didn’t agree unless Raven allows her to help, even if it’s just a small task for Raven.  
  
The two are now in their bedroom; Raven is busy reading some magazine while Anya gives her a foot massage, she was complaining that her foot hurts because of her new high heels.  
  
“Aish… I told you before stop wearing high heels, now look you’re having foot cramps again.” Anya scolded Raven, but still gives Raven a foot massage.  
  
It seems when they are in the office Anya is the boss while Raven is her secretary but at home Raven is the boss and Anya is the slave.  
  
Raven set the magazine down on her lap before showing Anya a puppy face. “But if I don’t wear high heels it won’t match my outfit and that is just wrong.”  
  
Anya wants to face-palm herself; her girlfriend is such a fashionista who’ll rather be caught gaining a little weight rather than committing a crime of fashion. “Remind me again why I don’t dare freeze your credit card and still let you go to the mall and do some shopping?”  
  
“It’s because you love me and you want what’s best for me.” Raven smiled while showing her smile that Anya loves so much. “And speaking for shopping---”  
  
Raven didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence when Anya cut her off. “No.”  
  
“Eyy! You didn’t even let me finish what I’m going to say.” Raven protested.  
  
“I already know where this is going and my answer is no.” Anya spoke in finality.  
  
“Anyaaaa” Raven whined.  
  
“No, mami. No.”

Raven crossed her arms and pout. “Fine. I’ll just take your credit card with me.”  
  
“Ohohoho…” Anya let out a mocked laugh. “Don’t you dare.”  
  
Raven didn’t seem to be shaken by Anya’s threatening voice and just stick her tongue out.  
  
Because of this, Anya tickled Raven’s feet making the other girl squeal in surprise, nearly kicking her stomach.  
  
“Yah, stop tickling my feet.” Raven was still laughing while commanding Anya to stop.  
  
“Why? I like your feet it’s so sexy.” Anya commented with a pervert smile plastered on her face.  
  
Raven just rolled her eyes. “Yeah…yeah, that’s what you said about my neck, legs and butt.”  
  
She began to regret saying those stuffs ‘cause it seems the pervert has been unleashed and ready to pounce on her.  
  
It seems a foot cramp wouldn’t be the only thing that Raven will be complaining about the next morning but for now Anya will just give her a different kind of massage an erogenous one.

  
\--

  
The next morning Lexa was getting ready for work, she went inside her walk in closet to get a white long sleeve to wear for work.  
She found one and was about to put it on when she saw a kiss mark on the collar.  
  
Lexa was baffled by the kiss mark, she surely didn’t make out with anyone. She sniffed the kiss mark and the smell seems to be familiar a hint of strawberry and cherry, a typical lipstick/lip gloss flavor.  
  
The only lips that she tasted that has such a taste for strawberry and cherry is living under her roof it’s none other than her seductress maid; Clarke.  
  
She doesn’t know if she should laugh, be angry or find what Clarke did to be amusing, she was about to let it pass and don’t do anything to her maid for it was just a small prank but looking through every white long sleeves that she has everything has a kiss mark on the collar.  
  
Sitting down on a foot stool before letting out a weaken laugh, Lexa brushed her hair back before standing up, that’s it… her maid is so going to receive a punishment early in the morning, of course granted that Octavia is not yet awake.  
  
Instead of wearing business attire, Lexa wore some casual clothes. She stealthily went out of her room, tip toeing along the corridors while passing the room that Octavia is sleeping in before slowly walking down the stairs.  
  
Lexa knows that Clarke is in her own room; sleeping and not in Octavia’s room for she didn’t hear Octavia request Clarke to accompany her to sleep that night, she sure that Clarke will be in for surprise of her life…hoping that she’s right.  
  
She carefully entered Clarke’s room for it is not lock; it seems her maid forgot to lock her room forgetting that there might be a maniac that might sneak in her room, like the one who’s entering at that moment.  
  
Lexa saw a lying figure on the bed being covered up by a blanket from head to toe, she sneakily went towards the bed; not that she needed to do that, she already know that her maid is such a heavy sleeper.  
  
She pounced on the soft figure on the bed, hovering over… soft figure?? Lexa patted the so called figure carefully, that it seems to be made out of something soft and fluffy like a pillow, Lexa was confused by this but she then heard someone giggling behind her.  
  
Lexa turn around while seating down on Clarke’s bed, there by the open bathroom door was a leaning Clarke; she was giggling at Lexa who looks dumbfounded by the sudden realization that she was once tricked again by her tease for a maid.  
  
Clarke knew that Lexa will sneak in her room once her boss finds out about the little prank that she pull on her, it was the most typical and predictable thing, and she can’t believe her boss fell for it.  
  
Lexa just stares at Clarke who was wearing a see through nightgown so it isn’t hard for Lexa to see what Clarke was hiding behind the thin nightgown.  
“Good Morning, Boss.” Clarke greeted Lexa in a seductive tone while making her way to the bed where her boss is seating. “Like what you see?”  
  
Clarke teased before she pulls up her nightgown a little exposing her thighs before straddling on Lexa’s lap.  
  
“Anyway… why are you here in my room so early in the morning, Lexa?” Clarke whispered in Lexa ’s ear while drawing invisible circles on Lexa’s collarbone with her index finger.  
  
Lexa gulped; Clarke’s voice just sent shivers down her spine… surely Clarke is the greatest tease that Clarke met in her entire life.

She felt Clarke breathing down on her neck, that she couldn’t help but bit her lower lip anticipating what will happen next. Lexa felt Clarke’s teething grazing on her neck skin.  
  
“You still haven’t answered my question, why are you here?” Clarke asked once again letting her tongue flick on Lexa’s expose skin.  
  
Lexa gasped from Clarke’s bold action. “I… can’t… remember.” Clearly Lexa is already taken over by lust.  
  
Clarke didn’t think twice and bit on Lexa’s neck a bit aggressive but Lexa seem to like it nonetheless, she looks at Lexa’s face; her boss has her eyes close completely enjoying the sensation that was driving her insane.  
  
It’s a payback for what Lexa did to her skin; she’ll make sure that it will leave a mark on Lexa’s skin like what she has on her neck... she didn’t stop unless she’s sure that she left a good mark on Lexa’s neck.  
  
Clarke knew that it’s the right time to stop teasing her boss and leave Lexa on the edge of frustration; she abruptly got up from Lexa before fixing herself.  
  
Lexa opened her eyes only to see Clarke looking at her with a smirk; she can see that Clarke is laughing at her on the inside.   
  
Her maid is really driving her mad…it seems her maid wants her to go insane because of all the teasing.  
  
“Where are you going?” Lexa asked Clarke, curious to what her maid is up to next.  
Clarke was about to go towards the bathroom but stop when she heard Lexa’s question. “I’m going to the bathroom to get ready, why wanna join me?”  
  
Lexa knew Clarke was teasing her but she doesn’t want to pass an opportunity so she stood up and ready to follow Clarke inside when Clarke suddenly slams the bathroom door on Lexa’s face.  
  
“Not gonna happen, Boss.” Clarke shouted from the inside.  
  
Lexa heard Clarke laugh inside the bathroom making her curse. “I assure you, once Octavia is out of my house… I’ll eat you up, you hear me?! I’ll eat you up!”  
  
Instead of an answer, Lexa just heard Clarke laugh even louder than before.  


End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thanks again for all the support and love... I really appreciate it a lot.  
> Love reading all of your comments :D
> 
> Reviewer_only asked how Clarke's maid outfit looked like, I'm pretty bad at describing clothes, but I guess you cant take this image as an example :P
> 
> https://www.partycity.com/ca/adult-sassy-maid-costume-P485456.html
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

  
  
Clarke has just finished taking a shower and she’s now getting ready for bed. She had a tiring day with Octavia, assisting a pregnant woman sure is a tiring work if only she knows how to do it better.  
  
She then remember the prank that she pull on Lexa that morning, Lexa’s fuming face was a sure win for Clarke and she can’t help but giggle just by remembering what happened.  
  
The bedroom was only lighted by a lamp on the side table that’s why Clarke didn’t see the figure that was seating comfortably on her bed; who was busy skimming through the book that Clarke likes to read.  
  
“Why are you in my room, do you need something?” Clarke asked after calming herself down, thinking that there was a ghost on her bed.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just bored.” Lexa answered. She doesn’t seem to be fazed by Clarke’s question, instead she patted the bed gesturing Clarke to climb up.  
  
“I have no time to give you any kind of entertainment at this time of the night, Ms. Woods.” Clarke didn't move from her spot and just stare at Lexa.  
  
Clarke doesn’t seem to mind that she’s giving Lexa a free show, standing in front of her with only a black thin night gown on, sure is a beautiful sight. Lexa on the other hand purses her lips trying hard not to let any drool come out of her mouth.  
  
“Actually…you’re entertaining me right now.” Lexa put the book where she got it and made herself more comfortable on Clarke’s bed.  
  
“Haha…” Clarke let out a sarcastic laugh. “Can we cut to the chase ‘cause I really want to sleep.” Sleep is the only thing that Clarke wants at the moment.  
  
“Okay…can I sleep here?” Lexa asked.  
  
“Sure.” Clarke answered Lexa’s question coolly.  
  
Lexa was a bit shock she was expecting Clarke to decline her silly request. She waited for Clarke to settle down on the bed but it seems her maid has other plans and headed to the door.  
  
“Where are you going? I thought you’re going to sleep?”  
  
“I am, but I didn’t say that I’m going to sleep on the same bed as you.” Clarke answered.

  
“Eh? Why not?” Lexa tried to sound innocent; it seems her plan is not going as intended.  
  
Clarke gave Lexa an annoyed forced smile. “Do you want me to state the obvious?”  
  
“Why don’t you enlighten me?” Lexa countered.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes and was ready to leave but was stop by Lexa, turning Clarke to face her before trapping Clarke between her and the door, Lexa smirked seeing victory is only one sweet move away.  
  
“You know when I asked you if I can sleep here, it wasn’t optional for you to sleep somewhere else but here ‘cause it’s completely mandatory.” Lexa breathed down on Clarke.  
  
It seems the predator is on the move and has the complete advantage at that moment; Clarke can’t seem to find a way out of this situation, looking into Lexa’s predator eyes Clarke knew she has no upper hand in this position.  
  
Savoring the moment of redemption Lexa moved slowly not forgetting to secure Clarke’s face in position.  
  
Lexa let out a chuckle before capturing Clarke’s lips harshly; thinking that she won this round Lexa didn’t seem to realize that Clarke will not go down without a fight.  
  
The two is now engage in a fierce tongue battle even though they both know that Lexa will win that kind of game although that didn’t stop Clarke to try and dominate her boss.  
  
Lexa hitched Clarke’s legs up to her waist so the two of them can move to the bed, seeing this as an opportunity to turn the tables around; Clarke used her weight to bring Lexa down.  
  
Successfully doing so, the two of them tumbled down on the bed with Clarke on top. It seems the two are now drowning in the pool of lust.  
  
Clarke peeled her lips from her boss for she’s already running out of air; it seems her stamina is not quite up for this kind of exercise.  
  
Not wanting Clarke to get back to her senses Lexa pulled Clarke in for another kiss before slowly using her hands to caress Clarke’s thighs.  
  
Lexa was about to push Clarke’s black night gown up but got interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice coming from Octavia.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
Clarke’s eyes widen when she heard Octavia’s voice from the outside of her bedroom and might even try to open the door.  
  
Pulling away from Lexa, Clarke covered Lexa’s face with a pillow before pulling the blanket up to her bead not forgetting to turn the lamp off.  
  
“DON’T. YOU. DARE. MOVE!” Clarke warned Lexa.  
  
Octavia then opened the door only to see Clarke ‘sleeping’ peacefully, covered with a blanket from head to toe.  
  
She didn’t seem to realize that there are really two figures on the bed with Clarke being on top. If only Octavia saw how the two almost devoured each other like hungry animals, she could have fainted.  
  
Lexa waited to hear the door shut so the two of them can continue with their activity and the pillow with Clarke’s head is suffocating her.

Octavia thought she was hearing noises coming from Clarke’s room, she went down stairs to get a glass of milk when she passed by Clarke’s room and heard those noises but it seems her imagination is just playing tricks on her…it must be a pregnancy thing she thought.  
  
If only Octavia pulled the blanket off, she’s surely be in a big surprise of her life. Not wanting to be rude to the sleeping girl, Octavia went out of the room and went back to her own.  
  
Lexa had a hard time to breathe out a sigh of relief for it seems Clarke’s body is getting heavier by the second.  
  
Slowly pulling the pillow from her, Lexa just chuckle for she didn’t even realize that Clarke can fall asleep that easily; well Clarke is a heavy sleeper so it’s not a surprise that the girl can fall asleep just like that.  
  
Lexa made herself more comfortable so she can accommodate Clarke’s weight and so the two of them can sleep properly.  
  
Stealing on last kiss from Clarke, Lexa closes her eyes to get to her own dreamland.  
  
It seems Lexa doesn’t want to eat Clarke in this kind of state even though she is surely tempted, but Lexa wants Clarke to be fully awake and aware what she’s going to do; once it’s just the two of them that will be left inside the house.

 

**

  
Roan picks up his takeout breakfast from the usual cafe that he and his girlfriend goes to eat but since his girlfriend is busy taking care of a company that usually her cousin handles, the two of them has no choice but adjust for the meantime.  
  
Walking inside a different company sure is different for Roan even though he gets the same response and respect from the workers; who wouldn’t…they know him as the temporary CEO’s boyfriend.  
  
He was easily recognized by her girlfriend’s secretary.  
  
“Good Morning, Mr. Forrester.” Harper stood up from her seat to greet Roan.  
  
“Hahaha…you don’t have to do that Harper, we’re friends and I’ve told you tons of times already just call me by my name.” Roan reminded Harper with a warm smile. “And it’s not even working hours yet.”  
  
Harper let out an embarrass laugh before scratching the back of her head. “Yeah…sorry ‘bout that Roan, anyway here to visit…” pointing at a smiling girl through a glass wall; who’s smiling from ear to ear just looking at them. “Your baby?”  
  
Roan’s face turns red when Harper teased him with the way he calls his girlfriend. “Hahaha…Yeah, I am.”  
  
“You should go in; she looks like she’s going to jump on you already.” The two of them looks at the girl who is still smiling like a fool.  


“I think so too, anyway have you eaten your breakfast? Want to join us?” Roan invited.  
  
“No thanks, I already ate…enjoy your breakfast.” Harper politely declined.  
  
Roan then proceed inside the office only to be greeted by a beautiful girl. “Roan, you’re here!”  
  
“Did my baby, miss me?” Roan teased before placing the paper bag down on the table, and taking all the food out.  
  
Ontari Griffin; the temporary CEO of Griffin Corp for her cousin decided to run away, leaving the company behind without anyone to take over.  
  
Mr. Kane appointed her to be the temporary CEO to take care of the company for she’s the only Griffin that’s capable of such job.  
  
“Of course I did, it’s rare for us to spend quality time together now that I have to handle my cousin’s company for the meantime.” Ontari sighed before giving a kiss on Roan’s cheek.  
  
Handing a sandwich to Ontari, Roan sat down on the swivel chair before pulling Ontari to sit on his lap. “Don’t worry, she will come back soon.”  
  
“She better come back soon cause I’m already getting stressed taking care of this company of hers.” Ontari rested her head on Roan’s shoulder to feel more comfortable.  
  
“Did you even try contacting her?” Roan asks.  
  
“I did but you know her, she won’t answer anyone’s call and I can’t seem to get through, I always ended up to her voicemail.” Everyday Ontari will try to call her cousin at least a couple of times before giving up, hoping her cousin will answer her phone.  
  
“You know how stubborn she is, she’s the famous sky princess after all.” Roan half joked.  
  
“If she hears you say that, you’ll receive a glare from her.”  
  
“Yeah, the Griffin’s infamous glare.”  
  
“Eyyy! Are you implying something?” Ontari unconsciously glared at Roan, further proving Roan’s statement.  
  
Roan pressed her lips on Ontari’s cheek to stop the girl from glaring at her. “Of course not.”  
  
“Anyway I have to go now, I might get late for work.” Ontari stood up from Roan’s lap, dusting any crumble off her clothes.  
  
“Don’t forget to call me when it’s your lunch break, okay?” Ontari kissed Roan on the lips bidding goodbye to her boyfriend.  
  
“Of course, do you want me to fetch you later on?”  
  
“I don’t think so; I’ll do a little over time later.” Ontari frowned remembering that she still hasn’t finish studying a business proposal that is due the next day.  
  
  
“Then it’s settled, I’ll go here later to accompany you and you can stay over at my place tonight.”  
  
Ontari smiled and felt happy hearing her boyfriend say such thing, she sure is lucky to have Roan as a boyfriend. “Okay, remember call me.”  
Roan laugh at Ontari’s cute antic. “I will.”  
  
“I love you!” Ontari wave goodbye at Roan as the guy made his way out of the office.  
  
Roan waved back before fastening his pace ‘cause he’s already running late. “I love you too.”  
  
Ontari sat down on her swivel chair before letting out a heavy sigh; she looks at her cousin’s photo. “Aish, Clarke Abigail Griffin… where are you?”

 

End of chapter

 

Well world is a little place isn't?

I know it's short, but I promise you an update on Friday ;)

Read you later!

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! as I promised  
> Here's chapter 9.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

  
Clarke who was beginning to wake up felt that something was amiss for her heartbeat is irregular and seems to be in the wrong place.  
  
Opening her eyes the first thing that Clarke saw was someone’s slender neck and even heard that person’s heavy breathing, trying to make sure that she’s not dreaming, Clarke poke that someone’s throat lightly earning a groan from that someone.  
  
“Ugh…Don’t poke my throat and let me sleep.” It was Lexa that Clarke was hovering over, obviously. If only the sky princess remembers what happened last night…what almost happened last night.  
  
Clarke immediately sat up, pressing her weight on Lexa’s abdomen making the girl groan even more. “Eyyy! What are you doing in my room?!”  
  
“Will you get off me first, you’re quite heavy.” Lexa pats Clarke’s butt so the other girl will get off of her for she’s having hard time breathing.  
  
Clarke did what Lexa told her not forgetting to question her boss once again. “Again…what are you doing in my room?”  
  
“Obviously I’m sleeping and you let me stay here last night, did you forget?” Lexa rubs her abdomen it was aching due to Clarke seating on it.  
  
“I did?” Clarke didn’t quite remember; how could she even forget what happened last night? It should be one of those nights that she should remember for the rest of her life.  
  
“Yeah you did…so let me sleep some more.”  
  
“What? You can’t! You need to get out of my room, Octavia might see you here!” Clarke starts shaking Lexa’s body to wake her boss up.  
  
“Don’t remind me of Octavia.” Lexa remembered how Octavia stop the two of them from almost doing IT…for almost getting her sweet victory but now it’s just a bittersweet memory for Lexa that she wants to ignore but savor at the same time.  
  
Clarke was puzzled by this reaction of Lexa, why would Lexa say such a thing?  
  
“May I ask why?”  
  
Lexa opens her eyes to look at Clarke; she was looking at the other girl as if Clarke is out of this world for not remembering what they almost did. “Don’t you remember what we almost did last night?”

  
“No, I don’t remember.”  
  
Lexa smirks before pulling Clarke for a kiss but it seems it won’t happen for Octavia will obliviously stop them from doing IT…again!

  
Knocking on Clarke’s door, Octavia calls for the older girl. “Clarke, are you awake now?”  
  
Pulling away from the almost kiss; Clarke giggled seeing Lexa’s angry expression.  
  
Lexa pouts at Clarke. “What? It’s not funny!”  
  
Clarke nearly burst into laughter but held it when she remembers that Octavia is still outside her door. “I think you should hide.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, she’ll go away.” Lexa moved closer to Clarke once again to get the kiss that she wants, holding Clarke by the neck.  
  
Clarke uses her hand to block Lexa’s lips from touching hers. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Lexa still insisted and removed Clarke’s hand from blocking her lips but it seems her second attempt is a bit futile for it was rejected again; Clarke tilted her head making Lexa’s lips make contact with her cheek instead.  
  
Lexa huffed in frustration; it seems she won’t get what she wants that easily, she eventually gave up and lay down on the bed to resume her sleep but not forgetting to pull Clarke.  
  
“Eyy! What are you doing?! Let go of me!” Clarke began trashing on the bed, thinking that Lexa will try to do something funny.  
  
“Stop moving! I want to go back to sleep!” Lexa held Clarke even tighter to stop the other girl from moving and stopping her from resuming her sleep.  
  
Clarke did stop and just look at Lexa suspiciously. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?”  
  
“I won’t be coming to work today cause I’ll be accompanying Octavia to her doctor’s appointment later.” Lexa simply explains.  
  
Clarke just nods her head in understanding not wanting to talk anymore for Lexa’s calm breathing seems to be lulling her back to sleep.

  
  
**

 

“Sugar… oh honey, honey …wakey.” Luna shook her sleeping girlfriend cause her stomach is starting to grumble and she doesn’t want to eat without Echo.  
  
Echo just grumble incoherent words when she heard Luna’s voice telling her to wake up, choosing to ignore her girlfriend’s call; she grab a random pillow and burry it on her head trying to block any noise that Luna will even make.  
  
Seeing this action of her girlfriend, Luna just stop and just look at her girlfriend. Luna then remembered how the two of them treat each other or more like how she treats Echo.

“My worst rival for a Lover.” Luna said before laughing to herself. “Thanks for changing me, Echo.”

  
_  
*Flashback*  
  
Luna Rivers, one of the most notorious executives of Woods Industry. Although she is considered as one of the top executives for she gets the job done in no time.  
  
People describe her as tall, smart, kinda handsome in some ways but also a trouble maker, loud mouth and a food lover.  
  
Meanwhile a new executive just stepped in the Woods Industry a few months ago and it looks like she’s already going head to head with Luna.  
  
Echo Winters, punctual, very professional when it comes to her work, friendly to everyone and looks like she’s born intelligent too; obviously she’s the complete opposite of Echo in every aspect possible.  
  
It also seems that Luna doesn’t like the new girl in the office; she always looks at Echo in a menacing way as if belittling the other girl every time their paths cross.  
  
But it seems Echo doesn’t seem to be shaken by this attitude of Luna, she won’t care unless Luna tries anything funny to her or to her work. It looks like the more Echo ignores what Luna does only aggravate the girl to no end.  
  
“Ugh…I despise her so bad!” Luna harshly opened Lexa’s office door before slamming it hard making the glass door and window rattle.  
  
Lexa doesn’t seem to care what Luna is being cranky about early in the morning for she already has a clue to why her friend is being like this it’s because of Echo…again.  
  
Lexa would even thought her friend has a thing for Echo cause it seems Echo has a way inside Luna’s head even if she doesn’t try to do anything, not a thing. “Let me guess…Echo?”  
  
__“Don’t even say her name…it sounds like venom to my ears!” Luna hissed before seating down on one of the arm chairs in front of Lexa’s desk._ _  
  
“Seriously…what is your deal with her?” Lexa is so feed up with this attitude of Luna ‘cause the only thing that always comes out of Luna’s mouth is Echo this…Echo that and nothing else.  
  
“I already told you, I don’t like her!”  
  
“Then what makes you think that she likes you?!” Lexa fired back. It seems Luna didn’t really think of that…that maybe she and Echo share the same feelings…the feeling of not liking each other.  
  
“What’s not to like about me? I’m likable!” Luna asked but answered her question herself, making Lexa laugh.  
  
“Whatever you say Lu…whatever you say.” Lexa shakes her head not wanting to answer Luna’s question for this conversation of theirs will not end in a good way._

_“Can’t you fire her?!” Luna asked out of the blue._ _  
  
“Luna!” Lexa scolded, never did she thought that Luna could say or think of such thing.  
  
Luna just shrugs her shoulder. “Kidding! I’m just kidding.”  
  
“You don’t sound like you’re kidding.”  
  
“I am, anyway I’m leaving.” Luna stood up and walks towards the door.  
  
Luna accidentally bumped into someone when she was closing Lexa’s office door, all of the files and folders that the girl was holding fell onto the floor.  
  
Without any hesitation Luna starts picking some files and folders to give a helping hand to the girl that she bumped into for it is partially her fault for not looking.  
  
“Here.” Luna handed everything to the girl before standing up to apologize properly. “I’m sorr---ohh…it’s you.” The friendliness in Luna’s voice completely disappeared and became cold when she saw that it was Echo who she was helping.  
  
Echo didn’t seem to realize the change in Luna’s attitude. “Thanks for the help and I’m sorry.” Echo smile at Luna before walking away and returning to her office.  
  
Luna seems to be rooted at her place when she saw Echo smiled at her, she doesn’t know why but she liked the way Echo smiled at her it was cute. Luna furiously shake the crazy thought off her head._

_  
For the next few days Luna seems to be quiet and not her usual self, she doesn’t say anything about Echo and it weird’s them out for Luna always says how she loathe the girl but they just shrug it off.  
  
Luna was secretly looking, examining and stalking Echo for the last couple of days already, after that girl smiled at her. She would sometimes catch herself smiling when she sees Echo doing something cute or anything random at all.  
  
“Ugh… Luna Rivers, what are you thinking? Stop thinking of such things you don’t like her, you hate her.” Luna reminded herself while she seats on her office chair looking across at Echo’s office.  
  
Echo stood up from her chair and out of her office, Luna was looking at her and it seems she’s going towards her office.  
  
Luna doesn’t know why but she starts panicking and tried to look busy but failed the moment Echo knocked on her door. “Come in.”  
  
Echo greeted at Luna “Uhm… Lunita, I would like to tell you that Mr. Pramheda is inviting us for dinner tomorrow night.”  
  
Luna was just looking at Echo who was standing awkwardly in front of her, but Luna still finds it cute before finally registering what Echo just said. “Ohh…tomorrow night, okay I’ll be---wait, what did you call me? Lunita?”  
  
Echo’s face then turned red. “Ahhh…I’m sorry, I mean Luna.”  
  
Luna finds Echo even more adorable, she didn’t realize that this girl can be cute in many ways possible; Echo just explodes with too much cuteness in her body that Luna finds it quite fascinating to see.  
  
“Don’t worry about it; anyway do you want to go there together?” Luna offered.  
  
“Sure, if you won’t mind.”  
  
“Of course, I won’t mind…tomorrow night it is then.” Echo didn’t say anything else but just stayed silent before going out of Luna’s office.  
  
Even Echo finds Luna’s change of attitude towards her a bit weird but she likes it, truth be told she sorta like Luna before but kinda lost interest in her when Luna starts showing a cold attitude towards her.  
  
_

_**_

_  
The two of them walked awkwardly together as they enter the restaurant to meet Mr. Pramheda, the occasion is for finally closing the deal with the two companies thanks to them.  
  
“So…where is he?” Luna asked as they look around.  
  
“I don’t know.” The two of them keep looking around until Echo saw a familiar face waving at them, gesturing for the two of them to go to where she is.  
  
“Echo!” The girl enveloped Echo in a tight hug making Luna stand their looking a bit awkward and jealous, she tries not to strangle the other girl.  
  
“Becca!” Echo returned the hug and seems to be forgetting Luna is with them.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes cause it looks like the other girl wouldn’t want to let go of the hug, making her grit her teeth.  
  
Realizing that somebody was burning a hole on her head, Becca let go of Echo and looks at Luna.  
  
Becca reach out her hand to Luna asking for a friendly handshake. “You must be Luna Rivers, I’m Becca Pramheda.”  
  
Luna didn’t say anything and just nod her head in understanding not even bothering to shake Becca’s hand, making the other girl retreat her hand.  
  
“Where’s Mr. Pramheda?” Luna asked as the three of them sat quietly down on the table.  
  
“Ohh…right. Dad couldn’t make it so he sent me to come here instead.” Becca simply answered Luna’s question but she was looking at Echo with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Obviously Luna didn’t bought Becca’s explanation if she knew better it was really Becca’s idea to go here and get Echo’s attention…as if she’s going to let that happen, not on her watch.  
  
The dinner went smoothly…if trying not to stick a knife or fork down on Becca’s throat or throw her out the window then it did went smoothly.  
  
Then it was time for them to part ways…  
  
“Echo, do you want me to bring you home?” Becca offered as she reach out for Echo’s left wrist, looking like she won’t take no for an answer.  
  
Seeing this made Luna’s blood boil in anger, she reached out for Echo’s right wrist before pulling Echo with force. “I don’t think so; the two of us came here together so we will leave together.”  
  
Luna is really being assertive, not caring if they’re starting to attract attention from the other patrons of the restaurant.  
  
Now the three of them seems to be playing tag of war and Echo is their rope, the two wouldn’t back down and won’t take rejection that easily…this is going to be a war and like most wars this one won’t end nicely.  
  
The two doesn’t care if they’re gripping Echo’s wrists too tight, neither one of them wants to let the girl go and be taken by the other if they have to hold on to Echo all night they will do it.  
  
Echo who doesn’t know what to do just stand there between the two, she doesn’t understand why this two are acting this way and her wrist is starting to hurt already for the grip from the two is too tight.  
  
“The two of you don’t need to do that I can go home on my own.” Echo explained trying to get out of this situation that she doesn’t even know why she’s in.  
  
“No…no, I insist that I send you home.” Becca did try to insist.  
  
“Don’t need to do that Ms. Pramheda; I’ll bring my girlfriend home.” Luna blurted out not knowing where that even came from.  
  
Becca and Echo turned their attention to Luna, the girl who was holding Echo suddenly let go after hearing what Luna just said while Echo looks at Luna in utter disbelief.  
  
“Girlfriend?” Becca points at Echo then to Luna.  
  
Luna smiled at Becca before wrapping her arm around Echo’s shoulder. “Yes, so if you would excuse us I think my girlfriend is already tired so I’ll be bringing her home now thank you for the wonderful dinner.”  
  
_

_**_

_  
The car ride to Echo’s apartment is very quiet, Luna went out of her car to escort Echo to her apartment unit, it seems Echo wouldn’t even dare utter a word to Luna.  
  
Echo open her apartment unit’s door and it seems she won’t even bother to say goodbye to Luna or invite the girl inside her apartment unit.  
Echo was about to close the door on Luna’s face but Luna held the door open making it hard for Echo to close it. “Hey, aren’t you going to invite me in?”  
  
Echo can tolerate any kind of attitude that people do but not with what Luna did at the restaurant, Luna was just plane rude and completely out of place. “No.”  
  
Luna didn’t seem to care with what Echo told her and push the door open letting herself inside of Echo’s apartment, she looks around and find the girl’s home quite nice it was neat and tidy.  
  
“Your apartment is nice.” Luna complimented not caring about the glare that Echo is giving, to make it much worse she made herself comfortable on Echo’s couch.  
  
Echo huffed, sticking her tongue inside her cheek; she clearly looked pissed at Luna right at that moment. That little respect and admiration that she feels for Luna has vanished. “You are so rude!”  
  
Luna just stare at Echo as if it was just nothing, she seems to be used to people calling her rude but it seems that it came from Echo, Luna felt that her heart was crushed by a million needles over and over again.  
  
She didn’t say a word but just stood up from the couch and went out of Echo’s apartment in complete silence._  


**

_  
Luna went in the company building with a bouquet of flowers in hand, walking towards Echo’s office. Echo who was busy at that time didn’t saw Luna coming towards her office.  
  
Not even bothering to knock, Luna just went inside Echo’s office; startling the other girl. Luna handed the flowers to Echo before going out of the other girl’s office to her own.  
  
This silent plus flowers tactic of Luna is making Echo intrigue even though she gotta admit she likes getting flowers from Luna, but for what? That is what Echo wants to know and she’s going to find out.  
  
Once again Luna is walking towards Echo’s office with a bouquet of flowers but that day seems to be different and Echo isn’t the only person inside her office.  
  
Luna scowls when she saw Becca inside Echo’s office, laughing with the other girl. The jealousy inside of Luna erupted again for she doesn’t like the way Becca looks at Echo…her Echo.  
  
Putting a gritted fake smile on her face before she went inside, surprising the two people. Luna gave Echo the flowers like she always do but this time it’s different; before she left she gave Echo a kiss on the lips making Echo speechless and she also didn’t forget to give a winning smirk at Becca; who is shock and speechless as well.  
  
After a few moments what Luna did finally registered inside of Echo’s head but Luna was already out of site, she will surely deal with Luna later on, but Becca is inside of her office so she needs to entertain her for the meantime.  
  
Echo barged in Luna’s office when Becca left her office a bit awkward and speechless. “What is your problem?!”  
  
Luna didn’t say anything and just smile at Echo.  
  
“Eyy! Don’t give me a smile, give me a damn answer!” Echo shouted at Luna but all Luna did is just smile, she finds a fuming Echo more adorable but scary.  
  
Echo slammed her hands on Luna’s desk before leaning forward, looking down at Luna. “If this is a game for you then I don’t wanna be part of it, I know that you despise me… so, just leave me alone!”  
  
Luna just pull Echo down crashing her lips to Echo’s, the kiss lasted for a long time before Luna pull away catching her breath. “I like you Echo Winters.”  
  
_

_**_

_  
Echo didn’t give in that easily to Luna, she wanted to see and test Luna if she’s really telling the truth and not just playing with her feelings.  
  
She indeed see a lot of changes in Luna’s attitude and the girl is indeed doing a splendid job and that’s when she realize why Luna was acting that way to Becca because she is jealous and felt threaten by the girl.  
  
It was already been four months since the entire company heard of the Luna and Echo hate then love situation and it seems Echo was changing Luna day by day and they don’t see the other girl complaining about it.  
  
*End of flashback*_

  
  
Luna was reminiscing when Echo suddenly finds it odd for her girlfriend to suddenly be quiet cause usually Luna will bug her about eating breakfast, removing the pillow from her head she saw Luna looking at her with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
“Hey…” Echo called out softly.  
  
Luna’s smile grew even wider seeing Echo now fully awake before greeting the girl in a soft voice. “Hey…”  
  
Luna bended down to give Echo a morning kiss, not wanting to end the kiss that quickly, Echo snaked her arms around Luna’s neck pulling the other girl down.  
  
Luna began to hover on top of Echo, it looks like the two will stay in bed for a little while besides they know that Lexa won’t becoming for work, so it’s fine to be late for that day…besides Luna wants some breakfast.  


**

  
Clarke has no choice but to go with Octavia and Lexa to the Hospital for Octavia’s appointment, upon arriving at the Hospital Lexa told the two to go ahead and she’ll catch up with them, she just have to find a parking space.  
  
A nurse assisted the two inside one of the office to meet Octavia’s doctor.  
  
“Mrs. Woods, your doctor will be with you in a moment.” The nurse that assisted them said before going out of the room.  
  
“Octavia, remind me again why do I have to come here?” Clarke asked a bit bored while looking around the plain white office.  
  
“Nothing, I just want you to be here and not get bored at home.” Octavia simply explains as her doctor came in.  
  
“Thank you for meeting me today, Dr. Kane.” Octavia shake her doctor’s hand before seating beside Clarke.

Clarke wasn’t really interested in meeting Octavia’s doctor but she was shock when the girl acknowledged her presence. “Ms. Griffin!”

Clarke suddenly stiffen when she heard her last name as if being reprimanded by her teacher, looking at the figure Clarke saw Mr. Kane’s daughter; Lorelei Kane.  
  
“Lorelei!” Clarke squealed before standing up and giving the much older girl a hug, making Octavia dumbfounded for her doctor knows Clarke.  
  
Before they start Octavia’s checkup, Clarke asks Octavia if she could spare sometime for Clarke to have a talk with Lorelei to explain some things and Octavia agreed to it right away.  
  
Clarke told Lorelei not to tell anyone that she had seen her and to keep a secret about who she’s with and Lorelei agreed not to tell anyone not a single soul to where Clarke can be found but Clarke didn’t tell Lorelei everything, she skipped the part that she’s a maid and all things connected to that.  
  
The two finally settled down and went back to business; Lorelei assisted Octavia to the next room for her check up. Clarke excused herself out of the room cause she doesn’t wanna see or know things that a pregnant woman goes through.  
  
Clarke settled down on one of the couch on the lobby, she grabs a magazine that was lying on the coffee table to pass the time.  
  
Lexa saw Clarke seating down on the couch, making her way to where Clarke is she sat down beside the girl comfortably.  
  
“Where’s Octavia?” Lexa asks trying to strike a conversation with Clarke.  
  
“Inside.”

“What are you doing?” Lexa tries one more.  
  
“Reading.” Clarke stated the obvious.  
  
Lexa huffed, she doesn’t like being ignored and be given a one liner answer to her questions. Grabbing what Clarke was reading before throwing it on the coffee table where it came from.  
  
“Eyy! I was reading that!” Finally getting Clarke’s attention Lexa smiled feeling triumphant with what she did.  
  
“I know.” Lexa stood up and grabs Clarke’s hand pulling her up to her feet. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“I don’t know, let’s just explore the place.” Lexa said as they started walking down the hallway.  
  
The two did walk around the Hospital building but then Lexa got bored, pulling Clarke outside to a playground. They settled down on two swings near a sandbox where some kids are playing.  
  
Clarke looks at the kids who were playing happily with each other, she never really experienced that kind of thing when she was a kid for her dad is overprotective of her so the only people she plays with is her maids and butlers.  
  
Maybe that’s one of the reasons why she isn’t really friendly and outgoing like most kids her age way back then.  
  
Lexa did the same, looking at the kids playing on the sandbox; Lexa remembered how she and Lincoln always play together, pull pranks on other people. “Do you not like kids?”  
  
“Huh?” Clarke was spacing out so she didn’t quite get what Lexa asked.  
  
“I said do you not like kids?”  
  
“Ohh…well not really I’m not good with kids.” Clarke explained.  
  
“How could you say?”  
  
“I don’t know, they might think I’m scary and they might start to cry.”  
  
Lexa laughed. “How could you say such things, you don’t even know if it’s true or not.”  
  
Standing up, Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand pulling the girl to the sandbox where some kids are playing. Lexa approaches the kids and starts playing with them while Clarke just stands on the side watching them.  
  
“Miss…miss, is she your wife?” A cute little girl suddenly asked Lexa who is looking at Clarke that seems to be watching them.  
  
“How come she isn’t playing with us?”  
  
“Why don’t you ask her to join us?”  
  
“Okay.” The little girl stood up and went to where Clarke is standing.  
  
Clarke saw the kid that Lexa talked to seconds ago and now the girl seems to be going to where she is and she was right. “Miss, please play with us too.”

 _'Is this what Lexa said to this kid?'_ Clarke thought. “Uhm…okay.”  
  
Clarke did join in with the kids; she and Lexa are chasing the kids all over the place. Truth to be told Clarke is indeed having fun.  
  
“Miss, where is your kid?” The little girl asked the two as they decided to help the kids play down on the sandbox once more.  
  
“Ha? We don’t have any kids.” Clarke told the little girl.  
  
“Huh? How come?”  
  
Lexa laughed. “Why are you asking? Where are your parents?”  
  
“Daddy went to accompany my mommy to check my sister in her tummy.”  
  
Just then Lexa received a message from Octavia. _‘Lexa, where are you? I’m done with my check up and are you with Clarke?’_  
  
“There’s my Daddy and Mommy now!” The little girl pointed at her parents who are walking hand in hand to where they are, not waiting for her parents the little girl run to them.  
  
The little girl waved goodbye to the two before walking along with her parents out of the hospital.  
  
“Octavia is done with her checkup let’s go and get her so we can go home.”  


They walked back inside the hospital and back to where Octavia is having her checkup with Lorelei, the two saw them talking outside of Lorelei’s office.  
  
“Don’t forget to take your medicine and like what I told you, you need to eat a lot more than your usual intake for your baby needs it…I’ll inform Lincoln about this too.” Lorelei explains to Octavia before excusing herself for she has another patient to attend.  
  
“So… O, how’s your check up?” Lexa asked as they got closer to where Octavia is standing.  
  
“It’s okay, Lexa…anyway can we go home now? I want to take a nap and I’ll be waiting for Lincoln to call.” Octavia grabs the two as she’s in a hurry to go home and take a nap.  
  
When they arrive home, Octavia went directly to her room to take a long nap just like what she said. Clarke was about to do the same when Lexa stop her. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going in my room to take a nap.” Clarke said as she walks away from Lexa.

  
  
Lexa snuck inside Clarke’s room as her maid is sleeping, making her way to the bed she crawl under the cover to sleep beside her Clarke.  
  
It was already dark outside when Clarke woke up, feeling that she’s not alone; Clarke saw Lexa sleeping beside her with Lexa drooling on the pillow.  
  
Clarke wants to laugh but find her boss more adorable in this state not the usual player, suave and charismatic Lexa; just Lexa. Clarke gave Lexa a simple kiss in the forehead before going back to sleep beside her boss.  
  
It seems Clarke is starting to harbor feelings for her boss without her even knowing it.

 

End of Chapter

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys.  
> I'm having a hard time at work, but I hope all of you enjoy chapter 10 :D

**Chapter 10**

  
  
It was the weekend but this is not an ordinary weekend for the three inhabitant of the house who are still asleep; usually Octvia or Lexa will be up already or if any luck it will be Clarke and it’s almost lunchtime.  
  
Octavia is still oblivious of the fact that Lexa sneaks out of her own room during the night and sleeps in Clarke’s room; Clarke doesn’t seem to mind it at all and just let Lexa sleep in her room as long as Lexa doesn’t try to do anything.  
  
Stirring from her sleep, Lexa fluttered her eyes open. It was four in the morning when she snuck out of her room and sleep in Clarke’s room.  
  
Clarke was still sleeping soundly beside Lexa; she was snuggling close to Lexa thinking that Lexa might be a pillow.  
  
As much as Lexa wants to take advantage of the situation… she can’t. She might be a player but surely she is no rapist… well, maybe not yet for who knows what she might turn out to be being this close to Clarke.  
  
It’s understandable that she could steal a kiss or two from Clarke as long as the girl doesn’t find out. Lexa didn’t know that she could go this long without even trying to do something to Clarke.  
  
Not wanting to get her butt out of Clarke’s bed but she was forced to do so when she saw that it was almost eleven o’clock in the morning.  
  
She was being careful and quiet when she went out of Clarke’s room but not without stealing a kiss from Clarke. Peeping at the kitchen, Lexa saw no sign of Octavia.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief, she has not been caught yet or she and Clarke had not been caught yet. Going up to her room, the first thing that Lexa looks for is her phone.  
  
She received a message from her secretary saying that she needs to go to the office to sign a document, which she should’ve signed yesterday.  
  
Lexa went lazily inside the bathroom to get prepared, she didn’t bother to wear business attire for the day and just go for smart casual attire.  


**

Octavia woke up when she heard footsteps coming from the outside of her room, she’s sure that it was Lexa walking around the house already.  
  
She went to sleep a little late last night ‘cause it seems her kiddo husband forgot to call her and so she decided to be the one to call her lover instead.  
  
Hearing Lincoln’s voice still never fail to give her butterflies in her stomach, she didn’t know that it could still be possible to fall for the same person over and over again.  
  
Octavia misses Lincoln a lot, she misses the warmth the muscular teddy guy gives her, those surreal feelings that she gets when Lincoln simply just smile at her or when the guy tells her how much he loves her.  
  
She’s sure that Lincoln will get the next flight back home if Lincoln hears that she wants him home and she misses him a lot but as much as she wants to be selfish, she can’t; it’s not in her nature to be one.  
  
Stretching her body carefully not wanting to startle the little one inside her, she gently rubs her hand around her womb before greeting the little one inside. “Good Morning.”  
  
Stepping out of her room, Octavia proceeds down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She saw Lexa coming down the stairs. “Good Morning, Lex.”  
  
“Good Morning, Octavia.” Lexa smiled at her before going inside the kitchen to make her usual green juice.  
  
“Lexa, do you want some green juice?” Octavia offered to do it.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“It seems Clarke is still asleep.” Octavia tries to start a conversation with Lexa.  
  
“It seems so.” Lexa tries to act casual about the topic. “Why don’t I wake her up so she can help you?”  
  
“No. It’s okay, Lexa.” Octavia declined Lexa’s offer.  
  
“I insist. A maid should’ve been a wake earlier than her boss, not the other way around.” Lexa stood up from her seat and went to Clarke’s room.  
  
Not bothering to knock, Lexa went inside right away. She smiled when she saw Clarke snuggling the pillow that she replaced herself with.  
  
Shaking, calling or even screaming at a sleeping Clarke certainly won’t do. So Lexa resorted to the pervert Lexa way of waking up girls.  
  
Hovering on top of Clarke, Lexa nibbled on Clarke’s neck. It seems the place that Lexa bit Clarke has become the most sensitive part of Clarke’s neck.  
  
Clarke unconsciously gasps from what Lexa did, she perfectly heard Clarke gasp but it was a weak one. Kissing Clarke’s jaw line, Lexa smelled Clarke’s alluring vanilla scent.  
  
Lexa didn’t know that a simple scent can make her go crazy, wanting more of Clarke. She kissed the other girl’s lips.  
  
Lexa could already memorize Clarke’s lips; it’s softness, smell and taste…it was addicting, Lexa couldn’t seem to get enough of Clarke’s sweet lips.  
  
Wanting to explore more, she bit Clarke’s lower lip to gain access to the girl’s mouth.

Lexa felt Clarke’s arms slowly encircling her neck making the kiss go even deeper. She knew that Clarke is already awake for the girl is already responding to the kiss and trying to dominate Lexa but failed.  
  
Clarke use her feet to tickle Lexa’s thighs, it made Lexa shudder from the sudden feeling making her lower her guard down easily making it easier for Clarke to push her off.  
  
Successfully pushing Lexa off, Clarke stood up from the bed. She hasn’t even taken a step towards the bathroom door when Lexa pinned her to the wall.  
  
Lexa attacked the most sensitive part of Clarke’s neck, the part where Lexa’s bite can be seen. Clarke couldn’t hold in her whimper when Lexa bit on that spot once more.  
  
Clarke’s eyes rolled back when Lexa flick it with her tongue. “Lex… Lexa, stop!” Breathless, she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from letting out a moan.  
  
Lexa’s body is hardly pressed on Clarke’s body making it hard for Clarke to catch her breath. Lexa got the message when Clarke tries to push her away for the girl can’t breathe properly.  
  
“You should get ready.” Lexa was still trying to calm herself down.  
  
“I think you should let go of me so I can do that.” Clarke looks at Lexa’s arms encircling her waist to prove her point.  
  
Lexa let go of Clarke but she didn’t bother to take a step back. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to see who will win against the staring contest. Lexa was looking straight at Clarke’s piercing blue eyes that was emitting a cold aura around them, while

Lexa looks at Clarke with her predator eyes ready to pounce on her target any moment now.  
  
Clarke was the one who took the initiative to break the staring contest, she didn’t say anything and just went to the bathroom but before she can step in, Lexa called her attention.  
  
“Clarke.”  
  
Clarke turned around and gave Lexa a questioning look. “What?”  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything and grab Clarke by the back of her neck and harshly smacking her lips on Clarke before stepping out of the room with a smirk.  
  
Clarke could say that Lexa won this round, but she’s Clarke Griffin… she won’t go down without a fight and a payback. A payback that she knows that Lexa will go crazy…going to make Lexa want her more to no end.  


**

  
Anya was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast while Raven is still in their room; sleeping… clothless.  
  
It was the weekend so Anya decided to bring Raven somewhere really special, there is no special occasion that was needed for a celebration, Anya just wanted to bring her mami out.  
  
Raven emerges from their room only clad with Anya’s white long sleeves from last night and a pink lady boxers to cover her other half with a disheveled hair that made her look like that she just came out from a fight… A bed fight with Anya, with a strictly no clothes on rule.  
  
Raven smelled the pancakes that Anya was cooking; she rubs her eyes so the drowsiness will go away before calling her lovers name. “Anyaaa…”  
  
Anya looks over her shoulder to see Raven standing near the counter table, rubbing her eyes in a cute way. “Good Morning mami, breakfast?”  
  
“Uh-huh…” Raven nods her head like a very obedient kid.  
  
Anya transferred the food to a big plate so they can both share, she walks towards Raven and encircled one arm around the latter’s waist before gibing the girl her usual good morning kiss.  
  
Raven keeps on smiling like a little kid whenever Anya feeds her and she kept on complimenting the other girl about how good the food was and how she’ll never get tired of eating anything that Anya will cook.

“You’re welcome mami.” Anya laughs when she saw Raven’s cheeks; it looks bloated for there are lots of food inside Raven’s mouth. “Eyy! Mami, eat properly!”  
  
Raven didn’t say anything and just showed Anya her smile. After they have eaten Raven suggested having a movie marathon, Raven picked two movies that she wants to watch and Anya did the same.  
  
Both movies that Raven picked are romantic ones while Anya picked one comedy and the other one is a horror movie.  
  
The two of them played rock, paper, and scissors to settle which movie to watch first; Anya won so she chooses to watch the horror movie first.  
  
Raven whined that it wasn’t a fair game and Anya cheated but Anya didn’t buy Raven’s cuteness and laughed at her girlfriend telling her how big of a wimp Raven is; what Raven didn’t know is that Anya picked a sadomasochistic type of horror movie.  
  
The movie caught Raven’s attention, it wasn’t really that scary and she could bear to watch it. The movie was about a secretary and her boss who has a sadomasochistic side that they can only bring out to each other, Raven thought the movie couldn’t be more perfect when in the movie the boss and Anya shared the same kind of fetish.  
  
Raven thought that the movie was based about their life… minus the sadomasochistic part of course and some other more things.  
  
Anya knew what Raven was thinking or feeling at that time while they watch the movie, especially when those provoking parts of the movie where the scene was in a hot, steamy situation. Blame her kinky side for picking that movie.  
  
The two of them just stayed quiet the entire time the movie was running through the player. When the movie was over the atmosphere inside the room changed from suspense to thrill it now became hot, stuffy, although weird it also became sexy.  
  
Raven wanted to blame that one scene in the movie where the boss and secretary were watching a movie when suddenly such scene showed up.  
  
“So… what do you think of the movie?” Anya asked Raven to break the awkward atmosphere.  
  
She doesn’t know how to answer Anya for the actual truth is while half of the movie was running Raven already felt hot, bother and a weird feeling awaken inside Raven, but it’s still too early in the morning and she can’t possibly feel that in a time like that.  
  
“It was okay.” Raven coughed out, the feeling that she’s having right now is like the feeling that she felt when she and Anya first went on a very spontaneous date.  
  
Anya just laughs at her answer. “Raven Reyes…you totally suck at lying!” before smirking and moving closer to Raven. “Just admit it… you felt like doing IT right now… don’t you?”  
  
Raven’s face turned red; from her cheeks to her ears. Anya just knows her too well or more like she just too easy to read for Anya and also not that hard to figure out ‘cause Anya also feels the same thing. “So are you going to admit it… or do you want me to make use of the saying ‘action speaks loud than words’ kind of method?”  
  
She both hate and love this kind of Anya; so beastly, kinky and dominating. But hey she is not just a smiling and bubbly Raven Reyes; she too can play this kind of game. It’s time to unleash, temptress Reyes.  
  
Raven didn’t say anything and just stood up from the couch to their room with a different kind of smile… even her eyes tells something different; temptress Reyes’s smirk.  
  
Since Raven didn’t say anything, Anya thought that Raven just went in their room to get something. She was putting another disc on the player, Raven’s choice of movie when she heard their bedroom door open.  
  
“Mami, I loaded the movie that you---you…” Anya couldn’t finish her sentence when she turned around only to see Raven wearing black lingerie with a matching cat’s ears, paws and tail.  
  
Anya definitely went gaga over what Raven is wearing; it was a very different sight for her to see. What Raven is wearing is definitely without a doubt totally hands down the most amazing and sexy thing that Anya saw.  
  
“THANK YOU VICTORIA SECRET!” Anya wanted to go down on her knees and spread her arms up in the sky shouting her gratitude.  
  
Anya was gawking at Raven; who is just standing by their bedroom door. Raven smirks seeing her lover drooling like a dog. “Like what you see?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Anya nodded, looking like a very obedient dog.  
  
Raven turns around and looks back at her lover before doing a little pose for Anya, she enters their room leaving Anya outside drooling.  


**

  
“Who’s that?” Clarke asked Octavia curiously as they watch Lexa bringing an unknown girl inside the house, who seems to be clinging to Lexa for her dear life that Clarke, wants to end so bad.  
  
But before Octavia can answer Clarke’s question, Lexa called for Clarke telling her to bring snacks by the swimming pool area. The girl that was clinging to Lexa surveyed Clarke from head to toe in a very arrogant manner that Clarke definitely didn’t like.  
  
Clarke nodded her head before heading back to the kitchen where Octavia is eating some fruits.  
  
Lexa and the unknown girl went upstairs while being all touchy with each other; they’ll be changing to their bathing suits to take a deep in the pool.  
  
Clarke got the snacks that Lexa ordered her to bring outside, she saw Lexa in a two piece black swim suit and she gotta admit that Lexa looks so hot on those.  
  
The unknown girl can’t be seen; she might probably still be upstairs changing or whatever.  
  
“Here you go, Lexa.” Clarke placed the tray of food down the table beside the lounging Lexa.  
  
Lexa looks at Clarke. “Thanks, I’ll tell you if we need anything else.”  
  
Clarke looks at the stairway and see no sign of the girl walking down anytime soon, she then averted her eyes towards the way to the kitchen to see if Octavia is looking or will walkout, seeing that Octavia will not do any of the two Clarke decided to go with her plan.  
  
Lexa had her eyes close, she suddenly felt somebody straddling on her lap making her open her eyes. She saw Clarke seating down on her lap with a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
“What are you--?” Lexa didn’t get to finish her sentence when Clarke kisses her lips. Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue inside her mouth with something cold like ice.  
  
She was right; Clarke popped an ice cube from Lexa’s drink inside her mouth when Lexa wasn’t looking.  
  
Now the two are in for a tongue battle, Clarke encircled her arms around Lexa’s neck to deepen the kiss while Lexa held Clarke by the waist.  
  
They held the ice with their tongue while exploring each other’s mouths as it melts between their tongues. Clarke was letting out soft whimper whenever Lexa lifts the ice on the top of her mouth.  
  
Clarke will return the tease by flicking the ice back inside Lexa’s mouth making Lexa let out some incoherent words inside Clarke’s mouth.  
The kiss was sloppy but the two are enjoying it anyway, when the ice finally melted Clarke flick her tongue on top of Lexa’s gums before pulling away.  
  
Catching their breaths Lexa look at Clarke intently while their foreheads are glued together, Clarke looks so breath taking while she had her eyes close…it was a mesmerizing sight for Lexa.  
  
“I think I’ll go crazy if I can’t have you now.” Lexa was still catching her breath as she says those words and those words are the only thing that Clarke was waiting to hear from Lexa.  
  
“Then go ahead.” Clarke answered. “Go crazy cause it’s not happening.” She added before getting off Lexa.

Just then the unknown girl came down the stairs, walking towards where Lexa is as if she owns the house.  
  
“If you need anything else, just call for me, Lexa.” Clarke acted polite as if nothing happened between the two.  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything and just stare at Clarke dazed at what happened, she has been tricked again…and she gave in…she almost begged.  
  
Clarke was about to walk back inside the house when the unknown girl called her attention in an arrogant tone. “Hey, you!”  
  
She cursed under her breath before turning around to face the girl.  
  
“Yes?” Clarke asked in a cold arrogant tone making the girl taken aback by her rudeness, well she was just returning the favor.  
  
Lexa just stares at the two not bothering to do anything with the impending cat fight that might occur any moment soon.  
  
“Why you?!” The unknown girl then turned her attention to Lexa as if telling the girl to take her side. “Lexa, how could you have a maid that is so rude?!”  
  
Lexa sighs before standing up. “She wasn’t being rude…you called for her so she answered, I don’t see what’s rude with that.”  
  
“Are you taking her side?!”  
  
“I’m taking no one’s side, calm down Costia.” Lexa then looks at Clarke. “Fine. Clarke, apologize to Costia.”  
  
Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa. “I don’t think there’s something that I should apologize for, Lexa.”  
  
Lexa somewhat knew that Clarke will not comply that easily.  
  
“What kind of a maid answers back to her boss? You should fire her, Lexa!” Costia unpleasantly suggested making Clarke fume in anger. “Or if you want we could just exchange maids.”  
  
“I don’t think, MS. WOODS. Has the right to do such thing for I can be the only one who can agree or decline such offer.” What the heck, Clarke will rather be caught dead rather than serve Costia the retched w(b)itch.  
  
Lexa was definitely stunned by Clarke’s answer and she too will not dare exchange Clarke for any other maid…even a thousand maids won’t do.  
  
“Okay, that is enough!” The three turned their attention to Octavia who is walking towards Clarke. She heard the commotion that was happening and she can’t take Costia’s rudeness to Clarke.  
  
“Clarke, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Octavia said in finality before dragging Clarke back to the kitchen.  
  
Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa and gives her boss an all-kill smirk.  
  
“Wow.” Was the only thing that Lexa could say to herself as she watches Clarke walk in the kitchen with Octavia. Lexa didn’t know Clarke could be fierce, feisty and witty…the girl is one heck of a woman.

 

**

 

Octavia let go of Clarke as they entered the kitchen. “I’m sorry about that, Clarke.”  
  
“Why are you saying sorry, Octavia?”  
  
“Letting you get insulted like that by Costia.” Octavia answered.  
  
“It’s okay, Octavia. Don’t mind her; she’s not a match for me anyway.”  
  
Octavia laughed a little. “I know, Clarke.”  
  
“Anyway who is that girl with Lexa?” Clarke asked the question again to Octavia.  
  
“Her…she’s Costia Greene…a model, who you can see is shallow, rude, obnoxious, arrogant…” Octavia could go on and on about Costia and her flaws.  
  
Clarke doesn’t need to hear enough from Octavia to know that the younger girl dislike that girl with Lexa as much as her.  
  
They drop the topic as they heard Lexa telling them that they’ll be going and they shouldn’t have to wait for her.  
  
When they heard Lexa’s car drove away, silence took the two… Octavia finally decided to break it.  
  
“Clarke … can I tell you something?”  
  
“Of course, O.”  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way but… don’t fall for Lexa.” Clarke was taken aback with what Octavia have just said; it seems Octavia wasn’t that oblivious after all.

 

End of Chapter.

 

What do you think? Read you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, thank you again for your amazing comments, kudos and hits!  
> Things are going better in my work now :D  
> Here's chapter 11, enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

  
  
Since Lexa went out with Costia and probably won’t be back until tomorrow, Clarke and Octavia just lazed around the house for the rest of the day.  
  
Octavia was again waiting for Lincoln to call her but just like the previous times, she’ll just be waiting and waiting for she doesn’t know what her lover is doing over to Los Angeles…who knows Lincoln might be fooling around with other girls over there but of course Octavia knows that Lincoln won’t do that for Indra will chop Lincoln’s head and something else... off if the guy even tries.  
  
She suddenly felt a slight kick from her tummy; Octavia can’t help but smile and giggle afterwards whenever their baby does that. It was one of those heart stopping moment when all of a sudden the baby inside her will react out of nowhere as if sensing or even reading what she was thinking.  
  
“Mommy is sorry for thinking of such thing about your daddy.” Octavia stroke her baby bump while apologizing to the little one inside for thinking of such thing and she felt the little one inside of her relaxed and went back to its previous state.  
  
Octavia smiled once more. “Mommy misses your daddy so much.”  
  
It seems the child felt the longing in Octavia’s voice as the child made a slight movement inside of Octavia as if feeling the same way.  
  
“And your daddy misses your mommy very much too.” A sudden male voice from the back almost made Octavia jump, turning around there by the bedroom door stood Lincoln.  
  
“I’m home.” Lincoln gave Seohyun a longing gaze and a loving smile.  
  
Octavia didn’t realize that tears are already dropping from her eyes; she knows that she’s being extra emotional due to her pregnancy but she doesn’t care, her lovely husband is home. It also seems that the only thing she can do is stare at Lincoln.  
  
Lincoln took the initiative to walk towards his wife and wipe those tears away, using his thumbs to wipe Octavia’s tears, Lincoln cups his wife’s face and gives his wife a kiss. Lincoln can feel his wife’s lips trembling and it made him grin.  
  
The kiss would’ve lasted longer if it wasn’t for the baby inside Octavia’s womb that suddenly made a suddenly action startling Octavia as if the baby inside her was saying ‘Mommy stop hogging daddy, I want some attention too.’  
  
Lincoln must’ve felt the kick for their bodies are close to each other; he smiled before kneeling down in front of Octavia’s baby bump and start cooing it. “Awww…did you think daddy forgot you? Of course not! Daddy missed you so much too, much more than your mommy.”  
  
He joked before kissing Octavia’s baby bump over and over again, while Lincoln was busy spending some time with their baby, Octavia was stroking Lincoln’s head and looking at him lover with eyes full of love.  
  
Lincoln finally stopped and stood up; grabbing Octavia by the waist, Lincoln kissed Octavia once again before enveloping his wife in an amorous hug. “I miss you two so much!”  
  
“And we missed you too.”  
  
“Come on let’s go downstairs, Indra and Clarke are waiting for us.” Lincoln held Octavia’s hand tightly before going out of the room and downstairs where two people are waiting for them.  


**

  
“So you told Octavia the truth too.” Indra said as Clarke told her that she also told Octavia her secret for she knows that she can trust Octavia with it.  
  
“Yes, Indra.”  
  
“Do not worry; I’m sure Octavia will keep your secret.” Indra smiled at her. “Where is Lexa?”  
  
“Lexa just left with a girl named Costia.” Clarke informed Indra.  
  
The moment Clarke told Indra that Lexa was with Costia the older woman’s face turned from calm to disappointment. Clarke’s sure that Indra doesn’t like Costia, just like her and Octavia.  
  
“What’s the matter, Indra?”  
  
Indra sighed before opening her mouth to state her opinion about the said girl that Lexa is with at the moment. “I don’t like that girl that Lexa is with, she’s so full of herself thinking that she’s all that.”  
  
“I know what you mean, Indra.” Clarke whispered but Indra heard it.  
  
“What did you say, Clarke?” Indra asked pretending that she didn’t caught on with what Clarke said.  
  
“Nothing, Indra.” Clarke lied.  
  
Indra just decided to shrug it off and didn’t bother to ask any further as she sees the two couple emerging from the stairs. Indra sees Octavia’s baby bump has grew big even in just a short amount of time.  
  
Clarke smiles at the two who are now walking towards them, she still remembers the first time she saw the two and how Lincoln held and supports Octavia with so much care. She can also see that Octavia is smiling brightly more than ever now that Lincoln is back.  
  
Wait! Does that mean they’re going home already? Does Lexa know that Lincoln and Indra are already back? Suddenly Clarke remembers Lexa’s threat to her that Lexa will eat her as soon as Octavia gets out of the house. Clarke wants to smack herself for picking the right time to push Lexa of the edge with what she did by the pool.  
  
But Lexa won’t be back by tomorrow so she’s still safe…for now.  
  


**

  
Since it was the weekend and they just finished their lunch, Echo was lounging at their living room while playing on her Nintendo DS that Luna gave to her for no apparent reason.  
  
Meanwhile, Luna was busy inside their kitchen rummaging through the fridge and cabinets to find something to eat. Yes, she did change but it’s the weekend for goodness sake and there’s nothing to do might as well eat.  
  
Luna huffed it seems she has finished all the food inside their kitchen; she went to where her girlfriend is. “Honey, there’s no more food.”  
  
“Eyy! This is what I’m telling you. I told you to stop eating all the food inside the kitchen so we won’t run out of food and now you’re whining because of what you did!” Echo was still concentrating on her game while she scolds her girlfriend who is now cuddling on her stomach.  
  
“But…honey, I’m seriously hungry!” Luna whines again.  
  
“We just finished eating lunch, how could you be hungry again?!” Echo slightly raised her voice for she’s having a little difficulty defeating the boss in the game that she’s playing.  
  
Luna didn’t say anything and just began busying herself cooing Echo’s stomach that she forgot that Echo was scolding her. The cooing that Luna was doing soon turned into light kiss to Echo’s abdomen.

Echo tries to ignore Luna with what she was doing and just focus her attention to the game. “Eyy! Lunita if that’s your strategy to make me say yes to what you want…it is slightly working but no!”  
  
Luna ignores Echo’s words and lifts Echo’s shirt up a little that was covering the other girl’s abdomen. Soon Luna began to kiss and nuzzle Echo’s abdomen that was beginning to stiff whenever Echo feels Luna’s lips and the tip of Luna’s nose on it.  
  
Hey, if Luna can’t get any food might as well busy herself in tasting her girlfriend as if it was her first time doing so.  
  
Soon, Echo can’t resist what Luna was doing; she shut the device that she’s holding. “Okay, okay. I give up; let’s go get you something to eat.”  
  
“I’m not hungry anymore…but I want you.” Luna spoke in a husky voice making Echo’s toes curl in excitement.  


**

  
Roan was starting to sweat as he walks around the park with an extra package on his back, who was resting her head on Roan’s shoulder as they walk around the park.  
  
“Roan, are you tired already? Why don’t we go rest under that tree?” Ontari pointed as she’s starting to hear her boyfriend pant for air.  
  
“Sure!” Roan is already catching his breath, it seems he’s already out of shape and Ontari’s weight is adding up to that… not that Roan is saying that Ontari is that heavy.  
  
“It seems I’m out of shape.” Roan commented to himself as the two of them finally settled under the shaded tree.

“No you’re not, I’m just getting heavy.” Ontari sounded like she was the one to blame for her boyfriend’s tiredness.  
  
“Eyy! Who said you’re getting fat?!”  
  
“Well…you won’t be panting like that if I wasn’t heavy, right?” Ontari still insisted.  
  
Roan pulls the sulking Ontari in his arms. “You know, even if you gain a lot of weight I won’t mind…it only means that I’m taking proper care of you.”  
  
“But that means I won’t be sexy anymore and you’ll start to find someone who’s sexier than me!” Ontari stated childishly.  
  
“Why would I do that? I have you anyway and so what if there are other people who are sexier than you?”  
  
“So! You have seen other sexier girls than me?” It looks like this is going to be a childish argument between the two; perhaps Ontari is having her pms.  
  
“Look at me.” Roan ordered.  
  
Ontari was reluctant but complies with what Roan wants. Roan looks straight at Ontari’s eyes. “You…Ontari Griffin, are not sexy in my eyes…”  
  
Upon hearing this Ontari was starting to tear up and wants to break free from Roan’s embrace but failed for Roan was holding her tightly and trying to keep her in place, so she has no choice but to listen to Roan even if she doesn’t want to. “…For you’re more than that. To me you’re not just beautiful or sexy. You’re enamoring, enrapturing, captivating, ravishing, incredible, overwhelming, adorable, alluring, enticing and radiant.”  
  
Tears are already streaming out of Ontari’s face. Never has she thought that Roan will every say such thing or such way to describe her, now she’s sure that Roan is the one for her.  
  
“You’re a stunner---you always have this way to take my breath away with everything that you do. That sometimes I feel sorry for you ‘cause you settled for someone like me that I couldn’t even believe that you trusted your heart to me and I couldn’t even think that someone like you will fall in love with me.” Roan continued. Still locking his gaze to Ontari who was already choking on her tears, Roan decided to finish his little speech so his girlfriend will stop crying.  
  
“So don’t ever dare think or say such things again, okay?”  
  
Ontari nods her head with trembling lips and stained tear face. “Come on, Baby. Don’t cry anymore.”  
  
“I-I’m just happy cause I always thought that you will easily get tired of me.” Ontari hugs Roan tightly.  
  
“Ohhh. Why will I even do that? I love you so much to even think of getting tired of you, for that will never happen.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Do I sound like I’m joking to you? I was supposed to wait for your cousin to comeback, but it seems this can’t wait anymore.” Roan pulls away from Nicole.  
  
Now Ontari is puzzled to what Roan will do next and what her boyfriend did next shocked her for Roan went down on one knee right in front of her.  
  
“Roan, don’t tell me you’re…” Ontari wasn’t able to finish her sentence for Roan decided to finish it for her.  
  
“Yes, I am. I’m tying my shoe.” Indeed, one of Roan’s shoe lace is untied so he decided to fix it. Upon hearing it, the excitement in Ontari face vanished, she thought Roan was going to ask her hand in marriage already.  
  
“Why? What were you thinking that I’m going to ask you to marry me already?” Roan teased.  
  
Ontari didn’t bother to open her mouth but embarrassment is evident on her face.  
  
“What if I said whatever you’re thinking is true?” Instead of standing back up, Roan stayed in kneeling on one knee before pulling a box from his pocket, he has already thought of asking Ontari to marry him and he planned it on the day Clarke decided to runaway, so he has no choice but to wait and cancel his plan.  
  
“Do you Ontari Griffin. The love of my life, the one who I want to spend every waking moment with and the one who I can share my happiness, sadness, grief, achievement and lifelong dream with, marry me?”  
  
Ontari was rendered speechless for she thought her assumption was wrong but seeing the ring in front of her made her believe that Roan was indeed serious with his proposal. “So…what’s your answer?”  
  
“What do you want me to answer?”  
  
“What kind of a question is that? Do you expect me to want to be rejected?”  
  
“Haha…I was just kidding you, baby. Of course I want to marry you! It’s a million times, yes!” Roan slipped the ring on Ontari’s finger before kissing both of Ontari’s hands.  
  
“I love you.” Roan grins before pulling Ontari for a kiss.  
  
“I love you too.” Ontari managed to say before Roan sealed their lips together.  


**

 

Indra, Octavia and Lincoln left Lexa’s house right after dinner, Clarke on the other hand is somewhat insisting that they stay since Lexa is not home and it won’t be safe for them to go home in a time like that even though it’s just seven o’clock in the evening.  
  
Octavia is resting her head on Lincoln’s shoulder as they sit in the back of the car while Indra decided to sit in front with their driver, Lincoln will constantly place a kiss on Octavia’s forehead making Octavia smile.  
  
After 1 hour of driving they have finally reached their home, Octavia was about to enter the house when Lincoln lift her bridal style before kicking the door open startling some of their maids who were lining up by the front door.  
  
“Finally! HOME!” Lincoln shouted happily making the people who can see them laugh at their boss childish antic even, Indra.  
  
Lincoln nonchalantly but carefully skipping towards the stairs to go up their room, Octavia was clinging on Lincoln as the muscular guy carries her up the stairs and into their room.  
  


**

  
Lexa took Costia to her penthouse that night after the girl insisted that they should leave her house. Lexa was still distraught about what happened between her and Clarke by the pool.  
  
She wants to curse out loud for falling in Clarke’s trap again, it seems Clarke made her throw her pride out the window and almost made her beg. Never in her entire life has she begged only Clarke made her do such a thing.  
  
Lexa has her mind somewhere else…to Clarke to be exact that she doesn’t seem to care what Costia is doing. Costia on the other hand pulled herself from Lexa’s neck for the girl doesn’t have any interest on her.  
  
Costia tried once again and kisses Lexa’s lips but Lexa isn’t responding to it. “Lexa…”  
  
Lexa snaps out of her reverie when Costia calls out her name. “Yes?”  
  
Costia smirks seeing Lexa’s attention is finally on hers. She stood up and was about to take her top off when Lexa stops her.  
  
Lexa sighed. “I’m not in the mood, Costia. I think you should leave, I have to go for an appointment later on.”  
  
Lexa stood up leaving Costia stunned with what she did. She decided to grab something to drink by the bar at the corner. She heard Costia curse before slamming the bedroom door and finally out of the main door.

Right now Clarke is the only thing that’s running inside Lexa’s mind.

 

**

 

Lincoln was half lying and seating on their bed while reading a book while Octavia is still inside their bathroom taking a nice hot bath that Lincoln prepared.

But as soons as she finishes her bath, she dries herself and puts a silk robe and walks out to her room. Octavia shyly climbed up the bed in front of Lincoln and began fidgeting with his fingers; her face is a bit flushed for some reason. “Lincoln?”

 Lincoln peels his eyes of the book that he was reading and faces his wife who is acting a bit cute and he knows why Octavia is being like that. “Hormones?”

Octavia nods her head shyly to Lincoln’s question, what can she do? Its part of being a pregnant woman and she can’t help feeling this kind of thing, besides Lincoln understands.

 

**

  
Since Clarke is alone in the house, she decided to take a bath. Her heart was thumping so fast for no reason that she can even feel her pulse quivering, she’s sure it’s not the cold water and she just can’t figure out what’s causing her to feel such a thing.  
  
She decided to just wear her undergarments for the meantime as she was lazy to get dress, no one will see her anyway.  
  
It’s still early so she chooses to watch some movie inside her room, she has watched two movies already and it’s starting to bore her.  
  
Clarke wore her robe before going out of her room to get something to drink in the kitchen; she was busy on rummaging the fridge that she suddenly felt that someone was watching her.  
  
She stops with what she was doing and turns around, at the corner of the room she can see Lexa standing while looking at her with those predator eyes. The only light that was helping Clarke to see Lexa’s silhouette is coming from the fridge and outside of the house.  
  
“Oh…Lexa, you’re here. Do you want something?” Clarke ignores the fast beating of her heart as Lexa walk towards to where she is with heavy steps.  
  
“What if I say you’re the one I want, what will you do?” Lexa said in a husky voice as she continues to walk towards Clarke. “Will you scream? Will you run?!” Lexa’s voice was full of conviction as she stood firmly in front if Clarke.  
  
Clarke can’t move as she was trap between Lexa and the fridge and Lexa’s hands are strongly place on the fridge, showing no choice for Clarke to run and hide from Lexa.  
  
Will she scream? Will she run away from Lexa?

 

End of chapter.

Finally Octavia is out of the way... wonder what is going to happen?

Read you soon ;)

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry I've been very busy with my work...  
> And sorry that in the last chapter I left you with a big cliffhanger XD  
> Hope you will like this very special chapter, it's my first time writing something like this so please, be gentle.  
> Thank you again for all the hits, kudos and comments!  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

 

“Will you scream? Will you run?” Lexa’s voice was full of conviction as she stood firmly in front of Clarke.  
  
Clarke couldn’t move. Lexa’s arms were firmly placed against the fridge, trapping her in between, showing no chance for her to escape.  
  
Will she really scream and run away from Lexa?  
  
Clarke didn’t know what to do. Her whole body is trembling. She could feel Lexa’s hot breath brushing against her face; it was intoxicating, captivating, and luring her into a pleasurable desire.  
  
She unconsciously closed her eyes as she feels Lexa’s face coming closer towards hers. Her fist balled tightly as she fights the urge to pull Lexa closer and empty the gap between them. But her mind was telling her not to get carried away and escape from the raven haired temptress. Unfortunately, her body tells her otherwise… but what about her heart? What does it say?  
  
“I-I…” Clarke couldn’t finish her words as she opens her eyes and look straight into Lexa’s green piercing predatory ones. Lexa removed her arm against the fridge and cupped Clarke’s jaw lightly. Her thumb traced Clarke’s slightly trembling lips.  
  
“Say it, Clarke. I want you to say it.” Lexa asserted, gently blowing into Clarke’s ear. Clarke shivers slightly at Lexa’s gesture.  
  
Clarke’s lips was slightly apart and she was about to speak but the brunette haired girl had a better idea. She replaced her thumb with her own lips.  
  
Lexa’s lips were brushing on Clarke’s lips, outlining it without putting pressure to it making Clarke yearn for more.  
  
“Lexa…s-stop, Octavia just went home with Lincoln…don’t do this, Lincoln will be upset with you.” Clarke reminds Lexa but as quick as it went in, that’s how quickly it went out.  
  
“I don’t care anymore if he gets upset, he’ll get over it.” Lexa answered Clarke before breathlessly capturing Clarke’s lips. Clarke wanted to protest, but her body did otherwise, pulling Lexa closer, closing the gap between them.

They looked like they wanted to claw on each other. The knot on Clarke’s robe was already loose when Lexa hoisted her up and made Clarke wrap her legs around Lexa’s waist without even breaking the kiss.  
  
Clarke’s vanilla scent made Lexa lose all her senses. It drowned her into the pit of want, desire and lust. The savage beast inside Lexa was about to be let loose, ready to pounce on her prey.  
  
This wasn’t about the teasing anymore; it’s about attaining what they wanted from each other. Both throwing caution into the wind and just let themselves get carried away for this night. Not giving a damn to what will happen tomorrow.  
  
But in the back of Clarke’s mind she knew this was wrong, she knew she warned herself about this, she knew what Octavia told her was right. She knew associating with her boss was wrong. She knew an affair with a player isn’t right. She knew all of this, yet here she is, lip locking with Lexa. Not giving a care in the world. But what she doesn’t know is what will tomorrow bring her, now that she surrendered herself to Lexa.  
  
She still thought about running away from Lexa. She would if she could but she wouldn’t, she couldn’t… she can’t, because she knows that it’ll break her if she will.  
  
Clarke didn’t know how they got inside Lexa’s room, she must’ve been too engross with the kiss that she didn’t realize that Lexa had carried her in without even breaking the kiss.  
  
The cold temperature of the room caused Clarke’s whole body to tremble as the cold air in the room hits her exposed skin; she was feeling hot and cold at the same time.  
  
Flames of heat, burning desire, it was all she felt that time. Lexa added her own heat as soon as she took of her shirt. It made Clarke grow even hotter. A soft moan escaped her lips.  
  
Clarke felt her back touch the soft mattress as Lexa laid her down. Lexa’s lips started to go down south indulging on Clarke’s neck attacking the most sensitive part that made Clarke gasp.  
  
Lexa was taking her sweet time latching, sucking and nipping on Clarke’s neck. Clarke doesn’t even know what to do, Lexa is definitely in charge of the situation, and all Clarke could do is submit to Lexa’s desire.

“Oh god, Lexa!” Clarke screamed, as Lexa gave her a hickey on the most sensitive part of her neck. The hissing pain that she felt on that spot before seems to intensify because of what Lexa did. Because of this Clarke accidentally scratched Lexa’s shoulders.  
  
“Ouch!” Lexa stopped with what she was doing, slightly lifting her body up from Clarke. She touched her shoulders feeling the scratch that Clarke did to her skin and almost ending their intimate moment.  
  
Clarke looks at Lexa’s shoulder and the scratch that she created is indeed evident on it. Thinking of a way to aid the wound that she created, Clarke hooks an arm around Lexa’s neck bringing Lexa down to her, but instead of kissing Lexa on the lips, Clarke began to kiss and lick Lexa’s shoulder in a slow pace.  
  
The sensation was unexplainable for Lexa; it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Clarke uses her tongue to trace the wound on Lexa’s shoulder before giving it some tiny kisses then transferring to Lexa’s other shoulder and she would do the same.  
  
Lexa had her eyes closed while gripping the hem of Clarke’s robe as Clarke aid Lexa’s wounded shoulders. Clarke was slowly lifting her body up and soon enough she was on her toes while half seating and squatting on Lexa’s lap, Lexa placed one hand on Clarke’s back to support the girl while her other hand is on the mattress supporting herself as the both of them squat on top of the other.  
  
Clarke returned the favor that Lexa did to her, she starts on kissing, licking, nipping and sucking on Lexa’s neck. Lexa throws her head back to give Clarke more access and to get more pleasure from what Clarke is doing, but before Clarke could even leave one hickey on Lexa’s neck. Lexa pulled Clarke’s head back up by the neck and starts kissing Clarke passionately.  
  
Lexa bit Clarke’s lower lip to ask for permission which Clarke granted. The two of them are now engaged in a hot tongue battle that Lexa dominated easily, making Clarke moan again with pleasure. Clarke felt the soft mattress make contact with her back once more as Lexa laid her down.  
  
Clarke’s taste and scent has finally unleashed the beast inside of Lexa. She gripped on Clarke’s robe before ripping it off, this action made Clarke gasp. Clarke was about to shout at Lexa, but was then hushed by Lexa’s kiss.  
  
Clarke’s lungs were begging for air as Lexa continued to kiss her hard, she kept on moaning in Lexa’s mouth.  
  
“Mmm…hnnn…hmnnn…”  
  
But this action of Clarke only turned Lexa on even more. Lexa finally let go of Clarke’s lips, and Clarke grab a lung full of air to catch her breath. Clarke’s panting was evident for Lexa, and she smiled mischievously at her work.  
  
Lexa stared at Clarke’s covered chest, she licked her lips before diving down on Clarke’s covered chest. Lexa was licking Clarke’s cleavage like she was outlining it.  
  
“Hnnnggg…Ahhhhh…” Clarke grips the pillow under her head. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to move that fast, not even trying to catch some air.  
  
Lexa was good at this kind of teasing and Clarke will not object on that fact.  
  
Clarke arched her back when Lexa bit her skin a bit too hard; it made her scream Lexa’s name. “Lexaaa!”  
  
Lexa smirked as she heard Clarke scream her name; Clarke still had her back arched with her head thrown back as well. “Yeah, Babe?”  
  
Since Clarke still had her back arched, Lexa took this opportunity to snake one of her hands on Clarke’s back to unclasp Clarke’s bra. Lexa took Clarke’s bra off slowly with the use of her teeth before throwing it somewhere around the room.  
  
Lexa thought of an idea that she’s sure that Clarke will not like, but it’s Clarke’s punishment for teasing her too much. Reaching down on the floor, Lexa grabbed the tattered robe from the floor without Clarke knowing it. Lexa enveloped Clarke in a hot passionate kiss once more while lifting both Clarke’s arms to the headboard, not knowing Lexa’s evil plan, Clarke lifted her arms willingly.  
  
Clarke squirmed under Lexa, as she felt the robe made a hard grip on both of her wrists tying her down to the bed. Trying her best to break free from being tied up, Clarke keeps on tugging on the piece of cloth, that Lexa used to secure her down, but it was no use for Lexa tied her down tightly.  
  
“Lexa! Get this off of me!” Clarke commanded, but Lexa just smirked at Clarke.  
  
Lexa continued with her exploring on Clarke’s body. Lexa targeted Clarke’s left breast first, Lexa opens her mouth to engulf Clarke’s left breast. As soon as Lexa licked the bud on Clarke’s left breast. Clarke moaned out loud while tugging on the so called rope on her wrist as the new found pleasure electrified her body. “Ohh…my…Lexa!”  
  
Lexa likes the way Clarke screams and moans her name it was music to her ears. Lexa sucked, licked and bit Clarke’s breasts alternately. All Clarke could do is turn her head from left to right as the pleasure drives her to the edge. The pleasure was too much for Clarke to handle, tears are even starting to form on the edge of her eyes.  
  
“Ughhh…Ahhhh…Hnnnngghhnn…” The only thing that Clarke could do is moan over and over again while Lexa teases her breasts.  
  
Lexa went back up to kiss Clarke lips. Clarke wanted to lace her fingers on Lexa’s hair to push Lexa’s head deeper into the kiss but her hands were still tied.  
  
“Hnnn…mmmm…hnnngnnn…” Clarke moan inside Lexa’s mouth for Lexa was massaging both buds on her breasts with her thumbs.  
  
Lexa’s hands went lower on Clarke’s body, feeling Clarke’s generous curves and Clarke’s abdomen with her thumbs. This action of Lexa made Clarke’s body shiver with delight.  
  
Lexa took both of their clothes off, the way Lexa took their clothes off looks like a strip show only for the both of them to enjoy. Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes; both of their eyes were clouded with lust.  
  
“You can still leave, Clarke.” Lexa gave Clarke one last chance to change her mind, but it seems Clarke was too turned on to stop the inevitable to happen.  
  
“As much as I wanted to I don’t think I can.” Clarke honestly admitted, panting in the process.  
  
“Good. Because I don’t think I’ll let you go.” Lexa admitted as well, Lexa starts kissing Clarke from her forehead to her nose and lastly to her lips before Lexa went even lower.  
  
Clarke bit her lower lip to restrain herself from letting out a moan as she watches Lexa go down to her hips, in between her thighs.  
  
But before Lexa can do her work, she looks up to see Clarke looking at her anticipating what will happen next. Lexa smirked. “Relax, Babe. I’ll be gentle.”  
  
Clarke gripped the clothing on her wrists for her dear life as Lexa began kissing her inner thighs.  
  
“Lexaaa-aa….s-stop…t-teasinggghnh!” Clarke breathlessly scolded.

Lexa smelled Clarke’s scent, it may not smell as sweet as vanilla, but it sure is addicting. Lexa licked her lips before moving in for the kill.  
  
“Hnnnggghh-ahhh…” Clarke squealed as she felt Lexa’s tongue make contact with her hot dripping core.  
  
Lexa keeps on latching onto Clarke’s core, adding a bit of pressure on her tongue to make Clarke moan even more. Using her thumb and index finger, Lexa pinched the nub in between Clarke’s folds making the other girl squirm and whimper in the sudden aggressiveness on Lexa’s side.  
  
“Oh god, Lexa! Not to hard!” Clarke screams, but Lexa keeps on doing it over and over again. The pleasure that Clarke is experiencing is starting to build inside her stomach and wants to be unleashed.  
  
Lexa placed Clarke’s legs on her shoulders before she inserted her tongue in between Clarke’s folds almost making Clarke reach her peak. Thrusting her tongue inside Clarke, she felt Clarke’s folds clamps on her tongue as a sign that Clarke is about to reach her peak.

“Lex-aa…I’m-ahh…c-close…hnggg…hnnn…ahhhh…LEXA!” Clarke warned, but soon enough she reached her climax, gush after gush of Clarke’s fluids runs down Lexa’s awaiting mouth.  
  
Licking Clarke’s leaking fluid, Lexa can’t help but think how sweet Clarke taste like making her want more. Not wanting Clarke to get down from her high, Lexa slowly inserted a finger between Clarke’s folds taking Clarke by surprise. Suddenly, Clarke screamed in pain for the unprepared intrusion. “AHHHHHHH…Lexa! W-wait…stop! I’m still sensitive!”

Lexa went up to face Clarke, but not withdrawing her finger from Clarke’s core, she was pumping slowly trying to build momentum for another round. “I told you…relax for it’s going to be a sleepless night for you.”  
  
“Wait!! Hnnnggg…w-what?!” Clarke wanted to protest, but it was cut by Lexa’s lips. Clarke would moan inside Lexa’s mouth whenever Lexa will move a little faster inside of her.  
  
Lexa let Clarke’s lips go as she went down on Clarke’s neck.  
  
Clarke was breathing hard due to the kiss while Lexa’s finger is pumping inside of her slowly then will suddenly go faster. “Le-Lexa…will you-ahhh…untie me at least.”  
  
Lexa stops sucking Clarke’s neck and use her free hand to untie Clarke’s wrists.  
  
Lexa went back to business by adding another finger inside Clarke. Every thrust that Lexa will do Clarke scratched Lexa’s back like a cat in response. The pain was bearable for Lexa so she just kept on going.  
  
“Lex-Lexaa…g-go…f-faster! I’m c-c-close…hngghh..” Clarke demanded while shutting her eyes tightly, as she concentrates on releasing once again.  
  
Moving her fingers faster, Lexa uses her thumb to massage the nub in between Clarke’s fold to help the moaning girl reach her peak. “Ohhhh...ahhhhh…Lexa…h-help me…I’m…mmmm…co—AHHHHH!”  
  
It was the most powerful orgasm that Clarke has reached for the night. Thinking that it was over, Clarke let out a sigh of satisfaction although Lexa hasn’t pulled out her fingers yet. The two of them are already tired but it seems Lexa isn’t done yet.  
  
Pulling out of Clarke, Lexa placed Clarke’s legs on her shoulder slightly lifting Clarke’s butt in the air and exposing Clarke’s core even more. It made Clarke curious to what Lexa will do next.  
  
“Lexa, what are you---” Clarke didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as she felt Lexa’s wet core thrusting and gyrating against her own.  
  
“I…ahhhh…hnggnnghhh…mmmmhhhnnhhh…” Lexa muffled their moans as she kissed Clarke on the lips, hooking both her arms on Lexa’s neck; Clarke pulled Lexa to deepen the kiss.  
  
The bed is starting to creak as Lexa thrust faster and harder against Clarke, making the headboard bang on the wall. Both of them are sweating from the intense pleasure that they are both experiencing.  
  
“C-Clarke …I’m close.” Lexa warned.  
  
“M-me…too.”  
  
“AHHHHHHH!!!” Not long before the two of them finally reached their peak with one final thrust from Lexa, both of them released their juices on each other.  
  
Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Lexa went down in between Clarke’s legs; she can’t finish their session without cleaning Clarke up. Once she was done, Lexa went back up to kiss Clarke on the lips but it seems Clarke had already passed out. Giving one final kiss on Clarke’s lips, Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest to follow the other girl to dreamland with a triumphant smile.

 

**

 

The next morning, Lexa is standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a huge smile plastered on her face more like a triumphant one. Her smile grew wider as she can see Clarke’s bare back through the mirror.  
  
After getting ready, Lexa went out of the bathroom and proceeds to the bed where Clarke is sleeping peacefully. It seems Clarke is too tired from what happened last night.  
  
Lexa kissed Clarke’s bare shoulder before kissing the sleeping girl on the lips. “Babe, I’ll be going to work now.”  
  
As expected Clarke didn’t even budge for she’s still in her deep slumber. Lexa happily skips out of the house for she can’t hide the happiness that she was feeling since last night, the moment Clarke submits to what she wants.  
  
She was grinning from ear to ear when she arrived in her office; everyone is looking at her weirdly for they have never seen Lexa in such a happy state. Lexa was even whistling while walking around, she’ll even greet her employees good morning.  
  
Even the five closest employees to Lexa are curious to why she’s suddenly acting like that; yesterday Lexa looks like she was frustrated about something and now she’s looking happy like she just won a million dollars or something.  
  
“What’s with her?” Raven was the first one who pointed out that there’s something weird going on with Lexa, while the five of them are standing outside Anya’s office by Raven’s desk to be precise.  
  
“You don’t think?” Now it was Luna’s turn to speak but she didn’t bother to finish her sentence when she saw the smirk on Anya’s face telling her that whatever she was thinking is right.  
  
Anya chuckled before answering Luna’s unfinished question. “I don’t think… I know!”  
  
“Tsk…how would you know? You have a tiny pervert brain, stretch!” It was Roan who suddenly butted in mocking his cousin.  
  
“Eyy! I don’t have a tiny brain!” Anya shouted while glaring at her cousin who seems to be unfazed by the glare.  
  
“But you admit that you have a pervert one?” Roan smirked seeing his cousin’s reddening face. It made the rest laugh at Anya’s face for she can’t defend herself at what Roan have just said.  
  
“E-eyy...it’s not that! I-I” Anya was stuttering making them laugh even more, but on her defense she’s only a pervert for Raven but she can’t just say that out loud, Raven will be mad at her if she will blurt out such information.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, stretch. We totally understand.” Roan teased Anya even more.  
  
Anya didn’t bother to say anything and just kept her mouth shut until the rest finally stopped laughing. She’s still deep in thought on how she’ll win an argument against Roan; she wants Raven to be pregnant soon.  
  
“Hey! What are you guys talking about?” Lexa’s voice shocked them for they thought Lexa was already inside her office.  
  
“Holy sh—” Luna was clutching on her chest with a shock expression on her face. “Heyy! You scared the living daylights out of me!”  
  
Lexa just laughed at Luna. “Sorry, anyway what are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing.” Echo answered Lexa’s question while gently patting Luna on the back. “You seem awfully jolly today.”  
  
“Hahaha…” Lexa showed quite a big smile that Raven usually does. “Well it’s a beautiful morning so maybe that’s what I’m happy about.”  
  
Who wouldn’t be jolly in this fine morning if you just left your house where a gorgeous maid is sleeping cloth less on your bed feeling exhausted with what you did last night.  
  
The rest didn’t ask anything and just let Lexa be happy in that fine morning although it is indeed very creepy for her to be, each one of them excused their selves from their weird boss except for Anya and Luna who went with Lexa inside her office.  
  
Once they were inside the two starts questioning Lexa due to her weird behavior.  
  
“You did ‘IT’ didn’t you?” It’s more of a statement rather than a question coming from Anya.  
  
“Huh? What are you talking about?” Lexa still tried to act clueless even if her two friends already knew the truth.  
  
“Oh come on, Lex. Stop playing dumb with us. You know what we’re talking about!” Luna stated looking straight at Lexa.  
  
Lexa didn’t say a thing and just kept her mouth shut.  
  
“Does Lincoln know?” Anya suddenly asked the crucial question that Lexa almost forgot.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you intend to let him know?” Anya pressed on the topic furthermore.  
  
“Obviously, No.”  
  
“You broke your promise.”  
  
“I know.” Lexa sighed.  
  
Now that everything is over, it’s time for Lexa to face the consequences of her action. She can’t back down now, what’s done is done. As long as Lincoln doesn’t know anything there’s nothing for him to think about…but for how long will she even make her brother look clueless?

 

**

 

It was already pass lunch when Clarke woke up, can’t fully move her body she decided to just lay down and take in all the soreness from last night thanks to her boss; Lexa Woods.  
  
Snuggling under the comfortable covers of Lexa’s bed, Clarke took in Lexa’s scent. She remembered what happened last night, the night that she finally surrendered herself to Lexa…does that include her heart?  
  
Last night was her first time and Lexa shamelessly took it since she submitted to Lexa without a fight… but she did fight…she fight against herself to not let Lexa win but she lost but it seems she doesn’t regret anything…for now.  
  
The phone on the bed side table suddenly rang. Clarke was having a bit of a hard time reaching it for her entire body is still sore from last night. Successfully grabbing the phone, she immediately answered it.  
  
“Hello?” Clarke’s voice was a bit hoarse due to her constant screaming last night.  
  
“Hey…” It was Lexa on the other line, she spoke softly the moment she heard Clarke’s voice.  
  
Clarke immediately smiled. “Hey…”  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two listened to each other’s soft breathing.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Lexa broke the comforting silence with her husky voice.  
  
“Tired and sore…I feel like an over cooked pasta.”  
  
Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s odd humor. “Well…I can’t fully apologize on that.”  
  
Now it was Clarke’s turn to chuckle.  
  
“Did I wake you up?”  
  
“No. I was already awake when you called.” But it seems Clarke is drifting back to sleep.  
  
“Are you hungry? I’ll go buy us lunch, okay? Just stay there.”  
  
“Okay. It’s not like I’m going somewhere.” Although Lexa can’t see it Clarke playfully rolled her eyes.  
  
“Just stay there the way I left you.”  
  
Clarke’s face suddenly turned red for she knows that she’s not wearing anything and the only thing that’s covering her body is a blanket.  
  
“As if I have a choice, I can’t even move my body.”  
  
Lexa laughed. “Okay…I’ll be there in a few, bye.”

“Bye.”  
  
Their phone conversation ended and Clarke decided to go back to sleep.  


**

  
Lexa’s eyes widen when she saw Lincoln and Octavia emerging out of their car, which was parked outside of her house. She suddenly panicked, coming out of her own car, she greeted the two. “Hey!”  
  
Lincoln turned his head to look at his sister. “Hey, Lexa. Why are you home so early?”  
  
Lincoln didn’t mean to sound suspicious but his sister looks like she committed a crime or something. Deciding to shrug it off, he went to assist his wife inside Lexa’s house.  
  
“Clarke?” Lincoln called out to the other inhabitant of the house but no one answered. So he turned to the last person living in the house and that’s his sister.  
  
“Lexa, where’s Clarke?” Lincoln asked as he sat down beside Octavia.  
  
“Do I look like my maid’s keeper to you?”  
  
_She’s in my room._ Lexa wanted to answer.  
  
“Well…you two are the only one who’s living here so obviously I’ll think that you know where she is.”  
  
“I know that, but that doesn’t mean I know where she is for the past hours.”  
  
_Again, she’s in my room._ Lexa wanted to say out loud to her brother.  
  
“Anyway…feel free to look for her; I’ll be going upstairs to my room to change in more comfortable clothes.” Lexa excused herself, she’s trying to act cool even if she’s already in a state of panic.  
  
Once she was inside her room, she slowly locked the door trying not to make a clicking sound with the lock. Clarke heard the door open and she saw Lexa locking it carefully making her curious to what Lexa is doing or even thinking.

Lexa saw Clarke looking at her with a curious expression; it was indeed very cute almost making Lexa forget that she left Octavia and Lincoln downstairs who were looking for Clarke who is here with her right now.  
  
“Hey…” Lexa greeted Clarke as she climbed up the bed.  
  
Clarke didn’t say anything and just smile at Lexa. “You’re home early.”  
  
Lexa was about to respond when the two of them heard Lincoln’s voice from outside Lexa’s room, making the both of them freeze on their spot.  
  
“I-is that Lincoln?!” Clarke whispered while listening to Lincoln’s footsteps from the outside.  
  
“Uh-huh…he and Octavia are here looking for you.” Lexa answered Clarke’s question.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I think they’re trying to make sure that I didn’t try to do anything to you.” Lexa answered Clarke’s second question.  
  
“I think it’s too late for that now.” Clarke stated in a matter of fact.  
  
“Obviously, you wouldn’t be here in my room right now and on that state.” Lexa smirks seeing Clarke’s face turning red in embarrassment.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“I think you should go outside and meet them.” Lexa suggested.  
  
“I would but I can’t for as far as I can remember somebody tore off my robe last night and the only things that I was wearing under those were my undergarments that are also useless now.” Clarke sarcastically stated before rolling her blue eyes.  
  
Lexa can’t help but chuckle at Clarke’s cuteness.  
  
“You know, I wouldn’t mind taking you in my arms again but knowing my brother is outside looking for you, I can’t.” Lexa looks at Clarke with her green predator eyes.  
  
Lexa was about to hover on top of Clarke when they heard a knock on the door. “Lexa, are you done changing?”  
  
“Uhhh… not yet. I’m almost done, be right out.” Lexa shouted.  
  
“We’ll wait for you downstairs, Clarke probably went out.” Lincoln said before walking away and going back downstairs to the living room.  
  
Lexa whispered again to Clarke. “Since Lincoln thinks you went outside, why don’t you hide here in my room for the moment?”  
  
“But I’m hungry!” Clarke childishly whined.  
  
Lexa pinched Clarke’s nose. “OMG…why are you so cute? Huh? Don’t worry I’ll bring you back some food, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Lexa then kissed Clarke’s lips before she went to the bathroom to get change and meet her brother downstairs.  
  


**

  
Lincoln’s interrogation soon began the moment Lexa sat down on one of the arm chairs. He’s just trying to make sure that his sister hasn’t done anything to Clarke… a bit too late for that now, Lincoln.

“So…Lex, I hope you were behaving while I was gone.” Lincoln began.  
  
“Of course why wouldn’t I?” Lexa lied.  
  
Lexa was trying her best not to stutter, twitch or even give a hint that she was lying although it was clearly evident in her eyes that she is lying to Lincoln. Octavia on the other hand didn’t bother to say anything and just listen to the two even if she knows the truth that Lexa is lying about keeping her hands to herself.  
  
Octavia and Lexa suddenly held eye contact for a mere second but Lexa can’t deny the fact that Lexa saw something in Octavia’s eyes that made her feel more guilty.   
  
_‘You’re lying, Lex.’_ The thought that Lexa saw in Octavia’s eyes that’s why she immediately turned her gaze somewhere else.  
  
The three of them continued talking until it was already dark outside, the two were waiting for Clarke but no Clarke showed up it was making Octavia worried but she didn’t bother to voice it out.  
  
And for the second time of that day Octavia and Lexa made eye contact.

 _‘Lexa, where’s_ _Clarke_ _?’_  
  
To answer Octavia’s question Lexa looks up the stairs for a brief moment before looking back at Octavia, the younger girl didn’t need another hint to know that Clarke is upstairs inside Lexa’s room.

  
All in all, the only person that doesn’t know what’s happening inside the house is Lincoln, but how long will Lincoln be kept in the dark about what’s happening between Clarke and his sister that even Octavia won’t tell her lover, was it because of the promise that Octavia made to Clarke or was it because she doesn’t want Lincoln to feel hurt that Lexa broke her promise to him?  
  
Now that Lexa and Clarke have drowned themselves in the pool of lust is this the beginning of their illicit affair? Will it turn into something more called love?

 

End of Chapter.

So, what do you think?

Read you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm sorry for taking so long... but here I am again :D  
> Thank you very much for all of your comments, hits and kudos, you make me very happy.  
> Here is chapter 13, It's a little bit short, because I'll be updating next chapter on Monday ;)  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

  
It was already dark outside and Clarke is already starving to death. Trying to get her sore body out of bed, she decided to use Lexa’s bathroom to take a bath. It looks like Clarke’s legs turned to jelly for she can’t even walk properly thanks to Lexa.

 Clarke was taking a shower when the bathroom door opened and Lexa stepped in, she heard an angelic voice coming from the bathroom and she can’t help but follow Clarke’s voice. Clarke didn’t seem to notice Lexa going inside the bathroom and watching her take a shower.

Just by watching Clarke, Lexa remembered the pool incident where she saw Clarke wearing a two piece bikini and eating a slice of cake, she also remembered how Clarke licked the icing off her lips that she almost lost her sanity on how her maid did it in a very provocative manner.

When Clarke was done taking a shower she let out a high pitch shriek when she saw Lexa inside the bathroom looking at her with a smirk etched on her face.

Clarke panicked and grabbed anything she can use to hide her exposed body to Lexa, unfortunately the only thing she got hold on is the shower curtain and without thinking properly she tries to cover herself with it but the said object was made of plastic, making it stick to her body, emphasizing her assets even more.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked her because of her silly action.

Her face turned red seeing Lexa looking at her with those green predator eyes. “Eyy! Get out!!”

 “Why?” Lexa smirked before she walked towards Clarke. “It’s not like I haven’t seen everything.”

Lexa pulled the shower curtain off her wet body. She feels so vulnerable and bare right before Lexa’s very eyes but she doesn’t feel any shame about it. She felt Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. “Do you remember the time when I saw you wearing a bikini and you were eating a piece of cake?”

Clarke nods her head shyly. “What about it?”

“Do you know how tempting you look at the time?”

Clarke shook her head as a response.

“You were very tempting, if only Octavia wasn’t there I would’ve pounced on you right there and then.” Lexa answered as she caresses Clarke’s curves.

Clarke shivered from Lexa’s touch. She bit her lower lip as she tries to fight the sensation from what Lexa is doing to her. “L-lexa…I’m hungry!”

Just then Lexa stopped from what she was doing and carried Clarke back to the bedroom.

“Lexa! I need to put on some clothes first!” Clarke whined as she was being carried by Lexa.

“Why? I’ll just take it off of you anyway.”

“Lexa!!!”

“Aggh…Okay, okay. I’ll get you something to wear.” Lexa gently dropped Clarke onto the bed before going back to the bathroom to get some clothes for Clarke. She came back with a baggy shirt and a woman’s boxer shorts.

“Here.” Lexa handed the said clothes to Clarke.

Clarke didn’t immediately put the clothes on but stare at Lexa waiting for the other girl to do something, sensing that there might be something Clarke wanted to say she arched her eyebrow before asking. “What?”

“Turn around.” Clarke shyly stated. Looking like a shy kid.

_“Cute!”_ Lexa noted to herself as she looked at the shy Clarke.

“Why?” Lexa asked.

“I’m not comfortable with you watching me put some clothes on.” Clarke explanation made Lexa chuckle at her cuteness.

“But you don’t seem uncomfortable when I take it off of you.” Lexa countered Clarke’s words teasingly, which is half true.

The blush on Clarke’s face darkens even more. “Eyy!”

Lexa didn’t say anything and just cupped Clarke’s face before giving the other girl a smooch. “You are so cute!” She stated before she turned around to let Clarke do her business.

Unknown to Clarke, Lexa can still see her with the use of the bathroom mirror since Lexa forgot to close the door when she carried Clarke out of there.

Lexa turned around instantly when she saw Clarke is done dressing and is now sitting in the middle of the bed with a pout on her face.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

“I’m hungry…”

“I’m sorry that I made you wait…it seems Lincoln doesn’t wanna leave if only Octavia didn’t force him to go home. Let’s go downstairs, I prepared the food already.” Lexa reaches out her hand for Clarke to take but Clarke just shook her head.

“What’s the matter?” Lexa asked in confusion.

“I want to eat here.” Clarke showed her puppy eyes and pout to Lexa.

Lexa couldn’t do anything and just comply with what Clarke wants; it seems Clarke’s cuteness doesn’t have any match to Lexa. Since Clarke wants to eat there, Lexa doesn’t have a choice but to bring the food upstairs to Clarke.

 

\---

  
“You prepared some of this?” Clarke asked as Lexa fed her some food.

“Yup, since my maid can’t cook, I guess I have to do the cooking myself.” Lexa teased.

“Eyy! You don’t have to rub it in you know? I already know that.” Clarke pouts for the umpteenth time that day.

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s overload cuteness, usually she’s used to Clarke’s sexiness but it seems Clarke can change her attitude from a cute one to a sexy one.

“Anyway…Octavia…” Lexa started.

“She knows…I know.” Clarke finished Lexa’s words for her.

Lexa was surprised that Clarke knows that Octavia knows everything. “How did you know?”

“Well…She sorta warned me about you.” Clarke said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

“That you should stay away from me.” Lexa laughed while stating the fact about what Octavia said to Clarke.

“You could say that.” Clarke said softly. “ _She said I shouldn’t fall for you._ ”

Since they were done eating their dinner, Lexa cleaned up everything and just let Clarke rest. Clarke was lazily sprawled on the bed while waiting for Lexa.

Lexa smiled seeing Clarke’s sleepy face. “Hey…miss me?”

Clarke just stared blankly at Lexa. “Why should I? You’re just downstairs.”

Now it’s Lexa’s turn to pout. Clarke giggled at Lexa’s cuteness. “I’m just kidding, I missed you.”

Lexa smiled before climbing up on the bed beside Clarke. “I almost forgot to tell you, they want you to come with us to our private island for a week of vacation.”

“Why?”

“Octavia wants you to be there and also Lincoln.” Lexa simply explained.

“Ohhh…okay.” Was Clarke’s only answer before Lexa pulled her for a kiss.

Lexa’s hands began to travel around Clarke’s body making the other girl let out some throaty moans inside her mouth. The noises that Clarke is making only fuels Lexa’s lust. It looks like Clarke’s body won’t recover from the soreness that easily.

  
  
**  


The next day Lexa woke up extra early that morning to fix herself and to start packing some of her stuffs for the outing that Lincoln suddenly planned, also she didn’t forget to wake Clarke up once she’s done.

“Babe, wake up.” Lexa hovered on top of Clarke and starts kissing the other girl’s neck.

“Hmmm…”

Lexa went lower on Clarke’s collarbones and starts to put more pressure on the kiss that she was doing. Clarke let out a giggle when Lexa accidentally kissed Clarke on a ticklish part of her collarbone.

“Okay. I’m awake now.” Clarke pushed Lexa a little to give herself some air.

“Good Morning.” Lexa gave Clarke a gentle smile and a chaste kiss on the lips that made Clarke smile as well.

“Good Morning.”

“Come on, get up. Octavia and Lincoln will be here any moment now.” Lexa got up from Clarke and pulled the covers away from the other girl making Clarke squeal.

“Ekkkkkkk…” Clarke tried to cover her body with her hands before curling her body into a ball. “Lexa!!”

  
Lexa just laughed at Clarke’s cuteness. “Come on. You, lazy girl time to get up.”

“I don’t wanna.” Clarke buried her face on a pillow before turning away from Lexa to resume her sleep. Since Clarke’s bare back is facing Lexa, she couldn’t see what Lexa will do next. She suddenly felt Lexa’s lips on her neck slowly making its way down south on her spine.

Clarke’s eyes went wide as she felt Lexa’s lips, trying her best not to let out any sound, she bit her lip until she felt Lexa’s lips leave her skin. “Are you awake now?”

 “Yes…” Clarke answered softly.

Surely, Lexa knows how to make Clarke s nerves to tremble and give the other girl butterflies inside her stomach with such simple moves that can make her breathless and yearn for more.

  
\---

  
After an hour or so, Octavia and Lincoln finally arrived. It’s a good thing that everything inside the house is already clean and Clarke is already well dressed while Lexa is inside her room.

“Clarke!” Lincoln enveloped the girl into a hug after he made sure that Octavia is already comfortable on the couch.

“Hey, you two!” Clarke greeted the two enthusiastically even though she’s trying her best not to make eye contact with Octavia and less with Lincoln.

“Wow. Clarke, you look good on that dress, you look like you’re glowing!” Lincoln complemented Clarke.

Clarke let out an awkward laugh at Lincoln’s remark if only the guy knew the truth, she’s sure Lincoln will think otherwise. What’s making her glow? Lexa.

Just then Lexa went down from her room to where the three are with her bag. “Hey, you guys are finally here.”

“Yeah…we’ll just wait for the others and we’re good to go.” Lincoln said before taking a sit beside Octavia.

“Where’s Indra?” Clarke asked.

“Indra is back at Brooklyn. She said that she doesn’t wanna go with us and just stay at home.” Octavia was the one who answered Clarke’s question.

 “Who are the others that are coming with us?” Clarke asked again.

“You’ll meet them soon, Clarke.” Lincoln answered.

  
Just then the doorbell rang a couple of times before Lexa volunteered to answer it. It was none other than Anya and Raven.

“Whoa!!!” Was Anya’s first remark when she entered the living room, her eyes immediately landed on Clarke’s butt since the other girl’s back is facing them.

“Eyy! Pervert!!!” Raven smacked Anya’s shoulder when she saw her lover looking at some girl’s butt.

Clarke turned around to see who the people who just arrived and already causing a scene. She saw a tall girl that was getting scolded by the girl that’s with her who is just a bit smaller than the other one.

“What?!” Anya shouted a bit in denial even though she’s already caught by her girlfriend.

“Stop being a pervert, it’s so early for crying out loud!” Raven scolded her lover who immediately piped down and is now looking like a cowering lost puppy.

“Girls! You’re here!” Lincoln greeted the two arguing lovers. “Girls, I want you guys to meet Clarke.” Lincoln pulled Clarke to his side as if showing off a new toy.

“I’m Clarke.” Clarke greeted the two with a timid smile.

“Hi, Clarke. I’m Raven and this is Anya my lover.” Raven pointed at the drooling girl beside her before facepalming herself. “I’m sorry about her, she’s a pervert.”

“Hi!!!!!” Anya greeted Clarke like a fool who just spoke for the first time, she looks like stitch that just learned how to speak and greet someone.

Clarke just gave Anya an odd look before turning her attention back to Raven. “I see what you mean.”

 Just then Lexa came back with Anya and Raven’s bags on her hand. “Seriously, Raven what’s in this bags?!”

Lexa complained before putting the bags down next to theirs. She averted her gaze to Anya who is drooling while looking at Clarke. Her right eye twitched seeing her friend looking like a complete fool in front of Clarke, so that’s what she looks like when she first saw Clarke… seems legit.

“Anyway, Roan won’t be coming with us.” Raven informed them when all of them sat down on the couch. Lexa sat beside Anya while Clarke sat beside Raven making a little distance between them, so Lincoln won’t suspect anything.

“Ehhh…why?” Lincoln whined like a kid; sad that he is going the only man in this trip, earning a little scolding from Octavia.

“He said he better accompany On—” Raven was cut off by the sound of the doorbell indicating that the last two visitors are here.

Lexa didn’t bother to open the door; she knows that Luna will open it on her own anyway. They saw Luna and Echo walked in with their bags in hand, more like on Luna’s hands.

“Hey, guys!” Luna greeted them but her eyes are on Clarke for she’s the only unfamiliar face inside the room.

Just like before Lincoln introduced Clarke to the new arrivals.

“Luna, Echo. This is Clarke.”

The three shook hands before going back to their seats. Anya and Luna have been doing the same thing since they saw Clarke. They have been checking the girl out from head to toe, making Lexa gag in her mouth.

“Let’s get going, guys!” Lincoln excitedly exclaimed before standing up and helping Octavia up from her seat.

How would this so called vacation turn out for Clarke and Lexa if Lincoln will be watching them every second of that week? How would they hide their affair from the others, knowing that some of them know what they are doing? What’s the worst thing that could happen?

 

End of Chapter

Read you on Monday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys,  
> A reader made me notice that I mistyped a name, note to myself: never again start writing and talking to my girlfriend at the same time :P Sorry for that, I don't have a Beta reader and I still have some grammatical mistakes.  
> Also I'm sorry, because instead of editing the chapter my dumb ass deleted the entire chapter, but I'm taking that as excuse to add the other part that I have been writing, so this new chapter is longer than the other one.  
> So here is chapter 14 again!  
> Enjoy reading :)

**Chapter 14**

  
  
“Roan you should go with them.” Ontari tries to persuade her fiancé to go with their friends for a week of vacation but Roan already decided not to go for he knows he’ll be lonely without Ontari and he doesn't want his soon-to-be wife to be all alone.

“Baby I already told you that I don’t want to go, I’d rather accompany you here than be with them. You know, I can’t just leave you here and be with them, you know how touchy they can get with each other especially Raven with my big pedobear for a cousin.” Roan tries to show a cute disgusted face to Ontari.  
  
Seeing Roan’s cute expression, she can’t help but pinch her lover’s cheek. Everything that Roan does is cute in her eyes and that goes for Roan as well, everything that Ontari say or do is cute… too cute.  
  
“Anyway I received a call from LA this morning.” Ontari informed her boyfriend while she sat on Roan’s lap while they have their breakfast at their humble abode.  
  
Since the day that Roan proposed, the two of them decided to move in together since they are getting married anyway.  
  
“Really? Who called you?” Roan asked while munching on his food.  
  
“Mom, she told me that Grandma is coming here.” Ontari answered Roan’s question.  
  
“Ohhh…” Was all Roan can say. He has met Ontari’s Grandmother before and the woman is indeed very intimidating and scary… really scary. He still remembers the way Ontari’s Grandmother looked at him with those cold blue eyes.  
  
He vowed to himself that he will never… like ever look at Ontari’s Grandmother straight in the eyes ever again. He’s pretty sure that Ontari’s cousin got that signature stare from their Grandmother.  
  
Roan shivered from the scary thought. “Are you scared of Grandma?” Ontari asked him with a worried expression.  
  
“N-no… Yes… A little bit.” Roan doesn’t know how to answer Ontari’s question ‘cause truth be told he’s petrified of Ontari’s Grandmother.  
  
“You shouldn’t be scared of her, Roan. She likes you.” Ontari said to Roan before she stood up to place the plates on the sink.  
  
Roan was stunned. Ontari’s Grandmother likes him, that’s a huge approval for him already. “S-she does??”  
  
“You sounded like you don’t believe me.”  
  
Roan rapidly shook his head. “N-no…it’s not that, it’s just…really she likes me?!” Roan even pointed to himself still not believing what Ontari told him.  
  
“Yes… she likes you!” Ontari wrapped her arms around Roan’s neck before giving her lover a peck on the lips. “You want to know, why?”  
  
“Uhmhum…” Roan hummed before he nods his head.  
  
“It has got to do with the way you look at me that’s what she said.” Ontari smiled remembering the conversation she had with her Grandmother.  
  
“The way I look at you? What does that got to do with her liking me?”  
  
“She said it’s like the way how Grandpa looked at her; she said there’s something in your eyes that makes her remember Grandpa.” Ontari paused for a moment. “She can’t quite pinpoint it out but she said it was there in your eyes.”  
  
“Really? What could it be?” Roan was silent for a moment thinking hard.  
  
Ontari grinned seeing Roan deep in his thoughts. “It’s me.”  
  
Roan snapped out of his thoughts and looks at Ontari quizzically. “Huh?”  
  
“Do you remember when I introduced you to Grandma?” Ontari asked.  
  
“Of course I do. It was during a function in your company.”  
  
“You do remember.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? That’s the day I met your entire family except for your cousin who I met a couple of times already.”  
  
“Anyway, during that time do you remember how many girls tried to hit on you?” Ontari jealously asked trying not to show a displeased look.  
  
“Nope.” Roan shook his head.  
  
“That time when I left you at the bar to talk to Grandma.”

“Ohhh…I thought they were just being friendly or getting some drinks.” Roan explained.

Ontari giggled. “It’s because your eyes are on me, only to me. That’s what Grandma meant that even if in a sea of people I should be confident that you are only looking at me and it’s only me that’s in your eyes.”  
  
“It’s because anywhere I look it’s only you that I see and it’s only you that I’m looking for.” Roan simply explained.  
  
“That’s why Grandma likes you and she told me that I’ll be stupid if I let you slip away.” Ontari gave Roan a cheesy grin.  
  
“It looks like your cheesiness is oozing in this fine morning.” Roan teased with a hint of compliment.  
  
Ontari buried her face in the nook of Roan’s neck. “Shut up.” She mumbled.

Roan laughed at how adorable Ontari is when she’s shy. “You have me for a whole week, what do you wanna do?”  


**

  
After four hours of traveling the seven girls plus Lincoln finally arrived at their destination. During those four hours Clarke got to know more about the rest of the girls that came along with them.  
  
She easily got closed with Raven maybe it’s because the two of them can communicate in Spanish (Yes, the sky princess knows how to speak Spanish), that goes with Echo too but with a complete different reason, she’s all business. But as for the twos’ lovers, all she can say is that Luna is okay, the girl is comfortable to talk to especially with food. As for Anya, the girl gives her the creeps especially when Anya will grin at her when they make eye contact.  
  
Lincoln and Lexa excused themselves from the group once they arrived at Woods Villa to talk to the caretakers of the Villa. The two came back at the living room where they left the others.  
  
“Alright ladies let’s go upstairs.” Lincoln gestured to all of them to follow him.  
  
Once they reached the second floor, they stopped at the wide hallway. “This will be the room arrangement…”  
  
“Clarke, you’ll be occupying the last room.” Lincoln informed Clarke,

“Okay.” Clarke nodded in agreement.  
  
“The room next to Clarke, will be our room.” Lincoln said looking at the rest waiting for any negative response but there was none.  
  
“Lexa, will occupy the room next to ours.” Lincoln looked at his sister and Lexa just look back at Lincoln with a single nod as an approval.  
  
After that Echo and Luna agreed to occupy the room next to Lexa and the room next to the two will be occupied by Anya and Raven.  
  
Deep inside, Lexa wanted to protest with what Lincoln wants for it seems her brother wants to put her on a lock down but she knows that she can’t because if she does Lincoln will get suspicious and that’s the last thing that she wants.  
  
Since they were done arranging the rooms, they all agreed to fix their things and meet each other downstairs to the dining room for lunch.  
  
Clarke was halfway done fixing her stuffs when she heard a knock on the door and it was Raven. “Clarke, are you done fixing your stuffs?”  
  
“Uhm… not yet.”  
  
“Okay. Well, all of us will be going downstairs now; we’ll wait for you there.”  
  
“Alright, I’m almost done. I’ll be there in a few.” Clarke answered back.  
  
When she was finished, Clarke went inside the bathroom to wash her face and to comb her hair. She was wiping her face when she felt an arm encircling her waist, before she could react; a hand was placed on her mouth preventing her to shout.  
  
Clarke tries to wiggle her way out but the hold on her, will only tighten if she does any sudden movement.  
  
“Babe, it’s me.” Clarke heard Lexa’s voice whispered in her ear, the moment she heard Lexa’s voice she stopped moving.  
  
Lexa took her hand that was covering Clarke’s mouth and placed it on Clarke’s hips instead to spin the girl around.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked in a low voice.  
  
Lexa didn’t answer instead she crash her lips on Clarke, taking the girl off guard. Since Clarke’s lips were slightly apart, Lexa plunged her tongue in Clarke’s mouth.  
  
Slowly registering what was happening, Clarke responds to the kiss. Lexa hoist Clarke up and made the girl sit on the counter by the sink. Clarke tangled her fingers on Lexa’s hair while pulling the girl closer to her.  
  
Lexa’s hands were slowly moving up from Clarke’s waist and inside Clarke’s top. Clarke whimpers when she felt Lexa’s hand on her bare skin.  
  
Before Lexa’s hands could move any higher, Clarke pulled away from the kiss due to lack of oxygen and the thought that someone might just come back here upstairs and might catch them kissing, even if they are inside the bathroom of Clarke’s room.  
  
“Why?” Lexa whined while catching her breath.  
  
“Someone might catch us.” Clarke said.  
  
“But we’re inside the bathroom of your room, no one will see us.” Lexa tries to reason out.  
  
“Still… someone might just barged in and we need to get downstairs, they might get suspicious, especially Lincoln.” Clarke explained.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips once more before backing away. “Okay, I’ll go downstairs first…I’ll see you there.”  
  
Clarke jumped off the counter sink before she answered Lexa. “Okay.”  
  
“Wait!” Lexa suddenly exclaimed.  
  
“What?”  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything and just crash her lips on Clarke. “Just got a have one more kiss.” Lexa grinned before going out of the bathroom and from Clarke’s room.  
  


**

  
The lunch for the eight of them was full or chatters and laughs. Luna was the one who was filling Lincoln in about the bickering that always happens between Roan and Anya, and how Anya can’t even win against her cousin.  
  
“You should have been there, Lincoln... You would’ve loved seeing Anya’s face!” Luna burst out laughing once again remembering the look on Anya’s face. She wasn’t the only one laughing, Echo and Raven joined in as well.  
  
Even Lincoln enjoys the bickering between Roan and Anya it was a real entertainment for him.  
  
Octavia will giggle as well for she had witnessed those moments before when she was still working as Lexa’s secretary.  
  
As for Lexa and Clarke; Lexa will chuckle and laugh with the rest while Clarke will just smile from time to time. Since the two of them are facing each other on the table they don’t bother stealing glances from each other since they focused their attention to the rest, but that doesn’t mean they don’t do skinship especially under the table. Lexa and Clarke’s right toes are intertwined with each other, if that’s even possible; which it is.  
  


**

  
  
After lunch, Octavia and Lincoln went at the back of the house to have some quality time together. Lincoln was on a sitting position on a hammock so he can use his feet to sway it back and forth while Octavia rested her head on Lincoln’s tummy.  
  
Lincoln was reading a children’s book to Octavia while caressing his wife’s baby bump. It has been a habit for Lincoln to do so, he doesn’t mind it at all, and it’s for Octavia anyway.  
  
Octavia who was listening to Lincoln’s story is starting to fall asleep, her eyelids are starting to become heavy but she’s fighting the urge to do so. The breeze was soothing her and so is Lincoln’s voice.  
  
“O, do you want to transfer to our room? It’s much more comfortable there.” Lincoln suggested seeing his wife fighting the urge to sleep.  
  
Octavia just shook her head. “I like staying here it’s much more comfortable.”  
  
“Okay… I’ll just keep on reading until you fall asleep.” Lincoln kiss Octavia’s forehead before he continue reading the book that he was holding.  
  


**

  
Luna and Echo decided to go to the beach with Anya and Raven, they asked Clarke if she wanted to come but the girl declined the offer and excused herself that she’ll just take a rest, her body was still a little sore from the ‘activity’ she did with Lexa.  
  
Lexa declined her friends offer as well, reasoning that she’ll just be in the library to do some work.  
  
On their way to the beach, Luna gave Echo a piggyback ride while Anya and Raven held each other’s hands.

Luna wanted to build a sandcastle and Echo liked the idea, they were building their sandcastle slowly but the sand tower that Luna was building keeps on toppling down and it’s making the girl frustrated.  
  
“Argh…why won’t you stand up!”  
  
Echo giggled at Luna. “It’s because you have to put a little amount of water on the sand so it’ll stay together.”  
  
“Ohhh…” Luna scratched her head in realization. “Oh yeah… I forgot. Thanks, honey, you’re the best!” Luna gave Echo a smooch on the side of the girl’s lips before running to the water with a pail.  
  
Echo was stunned at Luna’s sudden affection; she just smiled and looks at Luna who is scoping some water up with her pail.  
  
As for Anya and Raven, they just stroll by the shore on the other side where Echo and Luna are making their sandcastle, so they can have their own time together.  
  
Raven was leaning her head on Anya’s shoulder while they sway their intertwined hands. Raven was wearing a white beach dress with a weave hat.  
  
“Anya…”  
  
Anya tilt her head to the side to look at Raven. “Hmm?”  
  
“You’ve been ogling at Clarke ever since we saw her this morning.” Raven stated her observation.  
  
“Why? Are you jealous?” Anya teased.  
  
“Of course not, why should I be jealous?”  
  
“So, you are jealous!”  
  
“Yeah, right! I’m pretty sure that you’ll be come running back to me anyway.” Raven smirked with the fact that she stated.  
  
Anya scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who will be crying running back to me.”  
  
Raven stared at Anya with a blank expression. “What did you say, Anya Forrester?”  
  
Anya suddenly panicked and stammered seeing Raven’s expression. “I-I… I said I love you soooooo much…please don’t every leave me!”  
  
“That’s what I thought you said.” Raven smirked seeing her lover scared and looks like a lost puppy.  
  
Suddenly the wind blew Raven’s hat away making the girl squeal. “Anya, my hat!”  
  
Anya runs after the said hat for her lover, she was jumping up and down to reach the hat that was being blown by the wind, it seems the weather condition is mocking her.  
  
Raven laughed at her lover who was struggling to reach the hat while running for it. She smiled when her lover finally got her hat but she soon laugh at loud when Anya fell down on the sand.  
  
“I got your hat!” Anya stayed down on the sand while waving her lover’s hat up in the air.  
  
Raven ran to her lover and straddle on Anya’s tummy.  
  
“Thanks, baby…” Raven showed her smile to Anya and gave her lover a kiss on the lips. She was about to pull away when Anya placed Raven’s hat back on her head, Anya pulled both end of the hat to deepen the kiss.  


**

  
Lexa checked the entire house to make sure the coast is clear for her to sneak in Clarke’s room. She saw Clarke sleeping on the bed and she immediately hopped on the bed and hover over Clarke.  
  
She starts kissing Clarke’s face slowly before going down on Clarke’s neck and to the girl’s collarbone. Inhaling Clarke’s vanilla scent made Lexa felt hypnotized, she stopped kissing Clarke and just keep on smelling the girl’s delectable scent.  
  
Clarke groan when she felt a little weight on top of her, she opened her eyes to see Lexa who is busy sniffing on her neck. “Lexa?”  
  
“Yeah…Babe?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Clarke asked as she shake the drowsiness away.  
  
“I’m sniffing your scent.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s addicting…” Lexa continued sniffing on Clarke’s neck while she starts to kiss the girl’s neck.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here, Lincoln might catch you or look for you.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Lexa stopped latching on Clarke’s neck and rests her head Clarke’s chest. “I can sleep here, right?”  
  
Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek and gave the girl a kiss on her head. “Hmmm…” Was all Clarke responds to Lexa’s self invitation and resume her sleep with Lexa.  
  
Lexa might not want to admit it to herself but she likes the warmth and comfort that Clarke gives her while Clarke on the other hand likes the affection that Lexa shows to her. It was an unspoken decision that what they have now is not a commitment. It was no strings attach relationship for both of them, for Lexa that is what they are, is it the same for Clarke as well?  
  


**

  
Lexa left Clarke’s room before dinner, so it wouldn’t be that obvious that she was in there. She was stretching her body as she went down the stairs since she just had a good nap in Clarke’s room.  
  
She saw the others as they went inside the house since they came back from the beach.  
  
Luna and Echo were covered with some sand on their clothes since they were building their sandcastle and they did it successfully thanks to Echo’s suggestion about adding a little water to the sand to help her lover with their sandcastle.  
  
While Anya and Raven looks a bit sweaty, sticky and breathless. They must’ve been running around the beach, chasing each other and played a little bit by the shore.  
  
“Hey!” Lexa greets them and they all greeted her back.  
  
“Where are Octavia and Lincoln?” Echo asked.  
  
Lexa just shrugs her shoulder as her answer to Echo’s question.  
  
“Anyway, Anya and I will get ourselves clean up before dinner.” Raven said before dragging her lover upstairs.  
  
Just then Octavia and Lincoln went to the living room looking at the rest of them.  
  
“Where have you guys been?” Lincoln asked them as he saw Luna and Echo with some sands on their clothes.  
“We went to the beach with Anya and Raven.” Luna answered as she and Echo walk towards the stairs. “Anyway, we’ll be cleaning ourselves up too.”  
  
“What about you, Lexa?” Lincoln turned his attention to Lexa.  
  
“I went to sleep after I finish some work in the study room.” Lexa answered her brother truthfully as long as Lincoln doesn’t ask which room she slept in, then her statement will remain true.  
  
After that talk Lexa was left in the living room as Octavia and Lincoln as well went to their room to freshen up before they have their dinner.  
  
Lexa was sitting in the living room and waiting for the others as she saw Clarke coming down the stairs alone, she smiled at her and gesture to the girl to come to where is.  
Clarke returned the smile and took a seat in front of Lexa making the girl pout.  
  
“What? You don’t want to sit beside me?”  
  
Clarke giggled and went to take a sit next to Lexa. “Shouldn’t we be careful? Lincoln might see us being close to each other.”

“Well I kinda figured out that we just need to act casual so we won’t be caught.” Lexa said before kissing Clarke’s lips.  
  
“I thought we’re going to act casual? What’s with the kiss??” Clarke asked after Lexa pulled away.  
  
“No one’s looking so we don’t need to act that casual.” Lexa smirked and move away from Clarke as she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.  
  
Clarke can’t help but smirk and give Lexa credit for being clever and cunning at this kind of things.  
  
All of them are now sitting in the dining room and eating their dinner. Lincoln suggested that tomorrow they should all go the beach and play, everyone agreed to what Lincoln wants and so they decided to go sleep early that night.  
  
Since Lexa had her nap that afternoon, she didn’t feel sleepy at all. She went to the back of the house to go for a walk or just settle down on the hammock.  
  
She was lying down on the hammock facing the way towards the house where she can see through the glass sliding door a person standing looking at her with a smile on her face making Lexa smirk and stand following the person inside the kitchen.  
  
It was Clarke who Lexa saw; Clarke was going to the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Lexa lying on the hammock and she stare at the girl with a smile before she went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
She didn’t think that Lexa will follow her inside the kitchen so she was a bit surprise when she felt Lexa’s arms around her waist before the girl spun her around.  
  
“You should know that it’s a bit dangerous to walk around in a dark place with the certainty that someone might be following you.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.  
  
Clarke smirk as she stares at Lexa’s green eyes before she encircles her arms around the latter’s neck. “Why does that situation seem so familiar to me?”  
  
Lexa chuckled before answering Clarke’s question. “I think because our situation now, seems to remind us of what happened back home. When you… you know…”  
She didn’t finish her sentence to tease Clarke, who is already blushing as she remembers what happened to the two of them.  
  
“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Lexa asked Clarke since the other girl didn’t say anything else.  
  
“I’m getting something to drink, how about you? I saw you resting by the hammock.”  
  
“I’m going to get something as well.” Lexa simply answered.  
  
Lexa let go of Clarke and let the girl get her drink. Clarke can’t even drink her water properly as Lexa eyed her every gulp, the glass still has some water left when Clarke placed her glass by the sink.  
  
“You didn’t finish your drink.” Lexa pointed out.  
  
Clarke exhaled deeply before facing Lexa. “I can’t finish my drink since you’re staring at me. Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare at people? Didn’t they teach you that when you were in school??”  
  
“I must’ve been absent when they taught that one.” Lexa moved closer to Clarke before slowly capturing the latter’s lips for a kiss.

It was slow and passionate unlike the previous kiss that they’ve shared where they have been close to devouring each other. It surprised Clarke as Lexa kiss her like that, Lexa was taking her time kissing Clarke. Trying to explore and discover more of Clarke as if the first night that they shared together wasn’t enough for Lexa.  
  
Lexa slowly peeled her lips from Clarke as the two of them are already becoming breathless and in need of air. “You have no idea of how much I want to carry you up to my room right now.”  
  
“But I thought you were going to get something?”  
  
“I just did… a kiss.”  


**

  
  
The next morning, all of them woke up early since they’ll be going to the beach and spend their whole day there to have some fun.

Lincoln and Octavia went to the shore to take a walk and also for Octavia to absorb some sunlight that is good for the baby. While they were doing that, Octavia was playfully picking up some seashells that she’ll be handing to Lincoln who will be placing them in the pail in her hand.  
  
Luna, Anya and Lexa on the other hand were checking three girls out who were lying on the ground, two trying to get a bit tan while the other one was under a beach umbrella reading a book.  
  
“Sexy!”  
  
“Hot!”  
  
“Flawless!”  
  
Was the word that came out of each of their mouths as they look like some stalkers hiding behind some coconut tree that’s near to the three said girls.  
  
Clarke was reading a book while she stays under a beach umbrella that’s beside Echo and Raven who were basking under the sun.  
  
The three of them were talking about random girly stuffs that they can talk about mostly about shopping and the latest trends, all thanks to Raven.  
  
“Clarke, can I ask you something?” Clarke closed the book that she was reading and faced Raven.  
  
“Sure, what is it Raven?”  
  
“How did you end up working as a maid for Lexa, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
Clarke breathed in as she thought of how she’ll explain herself to Raven and Echo. “My father died two years ago, so, I have no choice and do all the work on my own. Then my mom got remarried almost two months ago, so technically speaking I’m on my own.”

She summed up all the idea she can think of and make her reason a true statement since she doesn’t wanna lie to Raven and Echo.  
  
“Ohhh…” Was the only reaction of Echo and Raven, they were about to ask another question to Clarke but they suddenly heard Lincoln’s voice calling for all of them.  
  
All six of them gathered around Octavia and Lincoln since the latter called for them.

“What is it, Lincoln?” Anya asked the younger guy as the three of them made their way to the two first.  
  
“I was thinking of a little challenge or should I say a competition.” Lincoln grinned to his friends.  
  
“A game? What’s it about?” Luna suddenly asked since she likes playing games.  
  
“Like a mini beach competition. You guys will have to out strength and outwit each other.” Lincoln simply explained.  
  
“You guys? You won’t join us?” Lexa asked her brother.  
  
“Nope, I’ll be like the judge and O will be the spectator since she’s pregnant and not allowed in this kind of activity.” Lincoln explained further.  
  
“But O can just be the judge and spectator at the same time.” Lexa stated.  
  
“Lex, this mini competition is going to be in pairs. If I join I don’t have a pair with me since O is pregnant and can’t join.”  
  
“In pair?” Echo asked.  
  
“Yup!” Lincoln happily exclaimed. “Obviously Anya and Raven will pair up since they are a couple and that also goes for Luna and Echo. Lexa and Clarke, you two don’t have a choice but to pair up, okay?”  
  
Lexa just shrugged her shoulders while Clarke nods her head in understanding of the situation.  
  
It looks like Lincoln will unconsciously observe Clarke and Lexa’s interaction, being casual with each other that is… either it’s going to be hard or too easy for the two of them.

“Okay, that’s settled. It’ll be team Ranya vs team Lecho vs team Clexa.”  
  
“Hold up! What’s the price?” Luna can’t help but ask, they can’t just play and don’t get any reward for it, its manual labor.  
  
“Huh…” Lincoln titled his head and looks up as if he was in deep thought. “I didn’t think of that… what do you girls want, anyway?”  
  
“Lincoln, the girls can just decide on what they want later, whoever wins will get the price remember? So, the price will depend upon who will win.” Octavia simply explained and help her lover in thinking.  
  
“Thanks O. Okay, since the price is already settled. It’s time for me to explain the whole operation of the game.”

“First, there will be three rounds in this game but under some circumstances that you girls will win each round, there will be a fourth round where it’ll be all or nothing, okay?” Lincoln explained the first thing that they should know.  
  
“Okay.” All of them answered.  
  
“Second, NO cheating and I mean it. Also no hurting each other, okay? Violence is a NO.”  
  
“Lastly, have fun!”  
  
After Lincoln explained the rules and mechanics of the game, Lincoln prepared the first round of their mini competition.  
  
The first round is a tree climbing competition. Each of the pairs are standing in front of a coconut tree, where one of their partners will have to climb the tree and get one coconut and drop it down on the sand. Whoever drops a coconut first wins the first round.  
  
“Ha! They don’t call me monkey Anya for nothing!” Anya proudly yelled, since the first round is easy.  
  
“Monkey Anya? I thought its Pervert Anya?” Luna mocked.  
  
Anya glared at Luna. She uses two of her fingers and pointed it to her eyes and to Luna like she was saying that I got my eyes on you. “Watch it, you Pig… I got this round.”  
  
“Whatever you say… Monkey Pervert Anya.” Luna mocked Anya even more to provoke the other girl.  
  
“Alright, girls… that’s enough! No trash talking and for the record, Lexa won already since you two are busy arguing and didn’t hear my whistle.” Lincoln pointed at his sister whose busy bouncing the coconut on her palms as if it was a ball.  
  
“What the...” Is the only thing that Luna and Anya can say as they look at Lexa who’s smirking at them.  
  
They then turned their attention to their lovers and received a glare from each of them.  
  
“Anya Forrester!”

“Luna Rivers!”

“If we don’t win, I’m kicking you out of our room.” Echo and Raven said in unison to their lovers.  
  
“This is your entire fault, Anya Forrester!” Luna accused Anya.  
  
“My fault?!” Anya scoffed. “It’s your fault!”  
  
The two of them heard Lexa snicker. “And we got our eyes on you, Lexa Woods!”  
  
Lexa just raised her eyebrows at them. “I’m shivering.” She sarcastically commented at the two.  
  
Echo and Raven pulled their lovers by the ear to stop them from arguing and to shut them up as well.  
  
For the second round the game will be a passing game where the pairs will have to face each other and instead of a ball that they have to pass to their partner it’ll be a coconut. The coconut must not touch the ground and they have to catch it but if they fail to do so, they are out of that round.  
  
It hasn’t been five minutes yet Anya and Raven are already out of the game because Raven broke a nail, Anya was about to oppose when Raven use her puppy eyes to Anya that the girl can’t even do anything about it and just say yes to her lover.  
  
So, it’s just Clexa vs Lecho now, Clarke is already sweating a gallon and she even felt that her arms will fall of any moment if Lexa will pass the coconut to her again.  
  
“Hey, are you tired?” Lexa asked Clarke in concern seeing the girl having a hard time breathing even though she haven’t even sweat that much.  
  
Clarke nods her head to answer Lexa’s question.  
  
In all honesty, Lexa likes a sweating Clarke especially under the sun. Clarke’s sweat looks like a glistening diamonds that’s coming out of the girl’s body, she’s even tempted to pounce on Clarke right there and then but obviously she can’t so she just have to cool herself down and brush her desire away.  
  
“Do you want to stop?”  
  
Clarke didn’t answer and look at Lexa with her puppy eyes with a matching pout that almost made Lexa faint… it was cuteness overload plus a turn on too… Lexa needs to remember that a pouting Clarke with puppy eyes and sweat all over her body is hot as hell.  
  
Lexa throat turned dry and on reflex she threw the coconut away making the others curious to why she did that. That automatically made Luna and Echo the winner of round two.  
  
Now, for round three all the three pairs have to go to the water cause for round three they will be playing water wrestling.  
  
Since Anya and Lexa lost on round two they have to be the first one to go to the water and wrestle each other. Anya and Lexa are at the bottom while Raven and Clarke are sitting on their respective partners shoulder.  
  
Lexa and Clarke almost won against Anya and Raven if Lexa didn’t slip and lost her balance that made Clarke fall from her shoulders. She looks at Clarke apologetically as the girl rose from the water.  
  
Now its Ranya vs Lecho and it almost looked like a cat fight, and Anya conquered Luna.  
  
Each team now has one win for each making round four necessary, it’s now all or nothing.

It’s now the last and final round, this time all they have to do is just run… like RUN.  
  
Clarke, Echo and Raven are standing by the starting line with a coconut in hand where they have to run and carry it with them as they run and meet their partners halfway where Lexa, Luna and Anya will have to carry their partners instead as they run to the finish line.  
  
Lincoln whistled using his fingers to start the game, Echo was a bit ahead of Clarke and Raven is the last one on the back since she’s really not good at running because an accident she had long time ago.  
  
Raven suddenly picked up her pace making Clarke the last one, Raven and Echo are now head to head running towards their partners.  
  
Clarke is already panting that she almost thought that she’ll pass out any moment but she still continue running.  
  
“Come on, Clarke… RUN!” Lexa cheered more like commanded Clarke. Lexa should know that you don’t make the sky princess run no matter what the situation is going to be.  
  
Echo was the first one to reach her partner and immediately went to Luna’s back as Luna began to run to the finish line. Anya and Raven followed after.  
  
As soon as Clarke reach Lexa she envelope the latter into a koala hug as she wrap her legs around the latter, Lexa run fast to catch up to the rest.  
  
“Lexaaa…” Clarke was still catching her breath as she call for Lexa. “I’m so tired.”  
  
“I know, Babe.”

 Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder but moved a little closer to Lexa’s ear. “If we win… I’ll give you a reward.”  
  
After hearing the word reward Lexa’s green eyes widen as her imagination runs wild thinking what could her reward be, she run as fast as lighting towards the finish line to get her reward from Clarke.  
  
“GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!” Lexa shouted as she run in full speed.  
  
It made Luna and Anya almost stopped as they heard Lexa’s thunderous voice. Luna was steps away from the finish line when Lexa shouts that she eventually stops and looked back and as she did so, Lexa’s silhouette pass by her and eventually across the finish line.  
  
Lexa was jumping happily with Clarke in her embrace on impulse she kiss Clarke on the cheeks. Lincoln and Octavia were walking towards them that she panicked and let go of Clarke who fell on the sand with a thud.

Clarke groan in pain due to the impact, she glared at Lexa who was standing in front of her. Lexa helped Clarke up and helps her sit on a beach towel near them.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Clarke didn’t say anything as Lexa apologizes to her.  


**

 

Later that night, Clarke didn’t join them for dinner and excused herself. Lexa felt guilty to what she did and she’s really sorry for it, it’s just that when she saw Lincoln, she panicked.  
  
Lexa went to the kitchen and prepared something for Clarke, she also didn’t forget to grab an ice pack for Clarke’s bum. She finished her dinner fast, so she can bring Clarke’s dinner up to her room.  
  
“Lexa, what are doing with those?” Lincoln asked as he saw his sister coming out of the kitchen and through the dining table with a tray in hand.  
  
“I’m bringing this to Clarke.” Lexa simply answered her brother.  
  
Lincoln knew that it wasn’t his sister’s intention to drop Clarke and purpose, and he saw no malice in what Lexa wants to do, he know how caring his sister is to other people… so he just let it be.

Lexa knocks a few times before she went inside not waiting for Clarke’s answer if she’s even allowed to go inside. She saw Clarke lying on her stomach, sleeping.  
  
She placed the tray down on the side table before climbing up the bed. She caressed Clarke’s cheek, the girl look dead tired, she must’ve not been good at sports, Lexa concluded.  
  
“Babe…” Lexa called out.  
  
Clarke’s sleepy eyes fluttered open, she wasn’t in her deep sleep she was just taking a nap.  
  
“I brought you dinner and an ice pack.” Lexa smiled gently to Clarke but the girl didn’t respond and instead look the other way, she was clearly avoiding Lexa.  
  
It made Lexa pout, she slightly hovered on top of Clarke to see the girl’s face. “Babe… I’m really sorry for dropping you.”  
  
She nuzzled her nose to Clarke’s cheek to comfort the other girl and kiss Clarke for a couple of times. Clarke was restraining herself from giggling as Lexa’s action is tickling her.  
  
“Come on, Babe… wake up.” Lexa pulled Clarke and let the girl lay on top of her.  
  
“It really hurts…” Clarke looks at Lexa with a hurt face that looks so cute.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips as she apologized once more.  
  
She helped Clarke to sit properly and she even insisted on feeding Clarke even if the only thing that hurts on Clarke’s body is her bum.  
  
After feeding Clarke, she instructed the girl to lie down on her stomach once more, so that she can place the ice pack on Clarke’s bum.  
  
Clarke sighed in contentment when she felt the cold object on her sore spot.  
  
“Feel better?”  
  
“A bit.”

“You should rest, good night.” Lexa tuck Clarke properly and was about to get off the bed when Clarke held her arm.  
  
“Lexa.”  
  
“Hmm?” Lexa looks at Clarke questioningly. Clarke pulled Lexa back onto the bed; she kissed Lexa softly on the lips, before Lexa could even move from Clarke’s sudden action, Clarke pulled away.  
  
“That’s for your reward.”  
  
“Just that?”  
  
“Well… if you didn’t drop me, you would’ve gotten more.”  
  
“I already said I’m sorry…” Lexa reasoned. “Anyway, I’ll go back here to your room tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You need to accompany me somewhere tomorrow, okay?”  
  
Clarke just nodded.  
  
Where would Lexa bring Clarke tomorrow? Since it’s just the two of them will Lexa take advantage of this chance to get her ‘reward’? Is Lincoln starting to catch on to what’s happening between the two?

 

End of chapter.

You'll get a reward on next chapter ;)

And sorry again if you find any mistakes :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> I'm really sorry for the long wait... but things got really hard in my personal life.  
> Anyway I feel much better now and ready to continue writing.  
> Thank you again for all the hits, comments and kudos you are all amazing.  
> Hope this chapter would be enough for the time.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

  


The sun hasn't come out yet Lexa is already up and awake. Packing some stuff in her bag. After she was done with what she was doing she went to the bathroom to clean herself up, she wore a white bikini and covered it up with a loose shirt and beach shorts.

  
Since Lexa was feeling a little bit dorky, she decided to moonwalk towards Clarke’s room instead of just walking. So, it wouldn’t create that much noise. Slowly opening Clarke’s bedroom door; she slid herself inside before carefully closing it back.  
  
Clarke was still in the same position that Lexa left her last night; lying on her stomach with an icepack on her butt that looks warmed out already.  
  
Lexa glanced at the clock that was on the bedside table and it says five o’ clock in the morning. Walking towards Clarke’s sleeping figure, Lexa took the icepack off Clarke’s butt before turning her on her back, not forgetting to put a pillow under Clarke’s butt for a bit of comfort.  
  
Clarke stirred from her sleep as she felt that she was being disturbed but didn’t bother to wake up and check who it was that’s inside her room.  
  
Walking towards the closet, Lexa starts looking for some clothes for Clarke and also starts packing some of the girl’s clothes inside her bag that’ll be enough for that day.  
  
Looking back at the clock, Lexa decided that it’s time to wake Clarke up since it’s already half past five in the morning. Sliding in the covers, Lexa starts showering Clarke’s face with kisses to make the girl wake up from her sleep.  
  
Clarke’s blue eyes fluttered open as she felt Lexa kissing her face down to her jaw.  
  
“Wake up, sleeping princess… your charming prince is here to take you away.” Lexa cheekily whispered in Clarke’s ear.  
  
Clarke giggled at Lexa’s cheesy line. And close her eyes again.  
  
“Are you awake now, Princess?”  
  
Clarke slightly opened her right eye to take a peek at Lexa, who is staring at her with a smile. The smile on Lexa’s face turned into a grin as she saw Clarke peeking at her. Clarke pouts as she knows that Lexa has already seen that she’s already awake.  
  
“Ah-hah! You are awake!” Lexa pokes Clarke’s cheek. “Come on, Princess. It’s time for you to get up.” Lexa got up and held her hands out for Clarke to take and help her out of the bed. Clarke stretched her body as she stood up, her bum felt better than last night and she didn’t feel any soreness on that area anymore.

  
“Go freshen up. I’ll wait for you here and I’ve picked the clothes that you should wear.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Clarke to freshen up and get changed. The two of them got out of Clarke’s room and out of the house before the clock struck six in the morning.  
  
Lexa took Clarke’s hand as she guided the girl through a path where a jeep was located. Tossing the bag to the back of the car, Lexa helped Clarke enter the passenger seat before going to the driver seat and starting the car.  
  
Clarke was enjoying watching the sunrise and the beautiful place that she completely forgot to ask Lexa as to where they were going. She wouldn’t mind staying there forever; the place is beautiful and relaxing.  
  
It’s not that she’s saying that she doesn’t have an island of her own, in fact she does have, two for that matter but she doesn’t have time to go there and have a vacation since she has a company to run.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that the jeep was starting to slowdown as Lexa kept on taking glances at her.  
  
“Are you okay, Babe?”   
  
Taking her eyes off the beautiful view and focusing it on Lexa, she gave the girl a timid smile before nodding her head as a sign of saying yes.  
  
“Where are we going, Lexa?” Clarke asked out of curiosity.  
  
“To the heart of the island.”  
  
“Huh?” Clarke was puzzled to Lexa’s answer.  
  
Lexa sniggers seeing Clarke’s cute expression. “You’ll know when we get there. I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
  
“What if I don’t?” Clarke challenged.  
  
Lexa smirked. “That’s not possible. If you love it, I’ll get my reward but if you don’t… name your price, woman.”  
  
“You’re on!”  


**

  
Lexa helped Clarke out of the car before grabbing the stuff that she placed on the backseat. Grabbing Clarke’s hand, Lexa leaded Clarke down a path leading to their true destination.  
  
Clarke was looking around the place as Lexa lead her to god knows where. As soon as they reached their destination Clarke’s jaws almost touched the ground.  
  
It was far beyond what she hoped to see. Right in front of her very eyes is a place she never thought existed until now.  
  
The path that they took opens up to a waterfall. The avenue of trees must’ve hid it but the short trek that they made sure was worth it. Looking at the cascading waters made Clarke awed stricken.  
  
Scanning the place from left to right, Clarke spotted what looks like a picnic table that was carved out from a boulder that was near the edge of the water that was covered by pebbles. As Lexa let go of her hand, Clarke walked towards the clear water looking at her reflection.  
  
Looking up from the clear water her gaze landed onto the waterfall, which transmitted a bright light coming from the sun and creating a rainbow.  
  
All in all the entire place is surrounded by trees making it look like a hidden paradise. Birds chirping can be heard everywhere as Clarke takes in the vast beauty of the surrounding that she was seeing.  
  
Lexa on the other hand went towards the picnic table and placed their stuff down, after she was done, she went towards the speechless girl and enveloping her into a back hug.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lexa asked as she rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.  
  
“This place is beyond beautiful.”  
  
“Do you love it?”  
  
“Very much.” It seems Clarke has forgotten the little bet that they made before they went there, it must’ve been the effect of the surroundings.  
  
Lexa smirked as she heard Clarke’s answer. “Good, that means I win.”  
  
Clarke groans as she remembered their little bet. Lexa chuckled as she heard Clarke groan. “Oh come on, Babe. It’s not like you’re not going to like it.”

“Does Lincoln even know that you took me away?” Clarke changed the topic.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, I got it covered.” Lexa then starts nibbling on Clarke’s neck as she moved Clarke’s blond hair to the side.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tries to fight the temptation that Lexa is bringing to her body, Lexa won’t get her just like that, seductress Griffin has been sleeping for a long time now and it’s time for her to wake up.  
  
Composing herself, Clarke put her poker face on and starts moving out of Lexa’s embrace as if what Lexa was doing is just nothing. Lexa was surprised by Clarke’s action and surely she didn’t see that coming.  
  
“Lexa, I’m hungry.”

Hearing Clarke’s words, Lexa followed the other girl to the table and starts pulling the food out of her bag that she packed earlier. As the two of them began eating the food that Lexa packed, Clarke constantly licked her lips from time to time making Lexa gawk at the sight.  
  
Trying hard not to stare at the girl in front of her, Lexa didn’t realize that her mouth was hanging open and a little drool was escaping on the side of her mouth as she can’t help but stare at Clarke’s pink luscious lips.  
  
What Lexa doesn’t know is that she’s falling into Clarke’s trap like the first time that Clarke starts teasing her; but what can she do? The other girl is too hard to resist or even to ignore.  


**

  
Lexa was making a bonfire since Clarke suddenly requested for it. She couldn’t say no since Clarke showed her some cuteness that made her tongue all tied up. She was facing away from the water that she didn’t see what Clarke was doing.  
  
Clarke took off her top and bottom wear leaving a black bikini as her only clothing. Looking over her shoulder she can see Lexa’s back as the girl is too busy with the bonfire that she requested. Giggling to herself, Clarke starts going towards the water slowly.  
  
Satisfied with her work, Lexa turned around to tell Clarke that the bonfire that she wanted is done but she couldn’t even utter a word as she sees the other girl only in her black bikini while walking seductively towards the water.  
  
Looking over her shoulder once more, Clarke can see Lexa’s green predator eyes on her. As the water level was below her chest, Clarke moved her hair to the side.  
Turning her head to the side, Clarke smirks at Lexa before pulling the knot of her bikini making it float on the water but not completely off of her body.  
  
“Opps…” Clarke uttered playfully.  
  
Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat before making her way towards the water and starts discarding her own clothes. She was only left with a white bikini as she reached Clarke.  
  
Encircling her arms around Clarke’s waist, Lexa turned Clarke around before enveloping the other girl into a passionate kiss. As the kiss got deeper, so are they.  
  
Clarke encircled her arms around Lexa’s neck to help herself level with Lexa and also to stay afloat.  
  
Lexa hoisted Clarke up to help the other girl stay afloat, making the other girl wrap her legs around her waist. Clarke gasped inside Lexa’s mouth as she felt the water’s current flowing down her body as they walk through the waterfall.  
  
Lexa’s lips went lower to Clarke’s jaw and neck. Taking this opportunity, Clarke scanned the place and she concluded that they are now inside a cave that was behind the waterfall. The place was bright, which was being illuminated by a rainbow light as the ray of the light hits the shining rocks inside the cave, and at the center of the cave was a bed made out of bamboo.  
  
Clarke was placed down on the bed as Lexa’s lips went down to her chest. Her moans echoed in the cave but were easily covered up by the sound of the raging waters outside.

Lexa began massaging Clarke’s exposed chest as she licks, bit and suck on them. Lexa’s expert hands made Clarke want more. Moaning in pleasure, Clarke arched her back and push Lexa’s head to her chest even more as she enjoys the pleasure that Lexa is giving her.

Licking the erected bud on Clarke’s left breast, Lexa heard a throaty moan coming from Clarke. Lexa was having a hard time hearing Clarke’s moans, which was like music to her ears, because of the sound of the waterfall.

Turning her attention to Clarke’s right breast, Lexa flicked the hardened bud with her fingers making Clarke show a pained expression but still letting out a pleasurable moan.

“Hngghhhnngghh…Lexa!”

A different kind of wetness is becoming visible in between Clarke’s thighs as Lexa’s other hand starts caressing her inner thighs. Clarke’s body temperature starts to heat up as Lexa’s lips starts going down from her chest to her abdomen.

Untangling the knots on Clarke’s bikini, Lexa immediately pulled it away. Spreading Clarke’s legs apart, Lexa couldn’t wait any longer and starts kissing Clarke’s inner thighs.

The more she got closer to Clarke’s wet core the more she smelled the addicting scent of Clarke’s womanhood. Gripping Clarke’s thighs tighter Lexa finally flicks her tongue on Clarke’s core making the other girl moan.

 “Hnnnnghhhnngghhh…Lex!!!” Clarke pulled Clarke’s face closer to her core as she felt Lexa’s wet tongue on her folds as Lexa began licking and sucking it.

Enjoying Clarke’s taste, Lexa use her fingers to open Clarke’s wet cavern, dipping her tongue inside.

Clarke squealed in delight as she felt Lexa’s tongue inside of her pumping in and out with perfect rhythm. Bucking her hips to meet Lexa’s tongue thrust, Clarke moans in pure bliss and pleasure.

Feeling the waves of her first climax nearing, her grip on Lexa’s hair tightens as she can no longer hold it in. Clarke’s reached a mind blowing climax when Lexa suddenly pulled out her tongue and starts sucking on the nub in between her folds.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Lexa!!!” Gush after gush of Clarke’s juices came out of her core and Lexa began cleaning it all up.

Trying to catch her breath, Clarke looked down on Lexa who is still busy cleaning her up. She knew Lexa isn’t done with her and she knew she wanted more.

After cleaning Clarke up, Lexa went up to face Clarke and pull the girl in passionate kiss which Clarke immediately responded. Now it was Clarke’s turn to take the last piece of Lexa’s clothing off.

As Lexa felt the last piece of her clothing fell off, she immediately knew Clarke is ready for another round. Spreading Clarke’s legs even wider, Lexa placed Clarke’s legs on her waist before pulling the girl closer to her and aligning her core to Clarke’s.

Lexa starts grating and thrusting her core with Clarke’s own, feeling the growing fiction of each thrust the two of them moan each other’s name.

“Ahhhhhhh…Lexa!”

“C-clar-kee…”

Resting her head on Clarke’s neck, Lexa starts breathing heavily as she starts feeling her own climax nearing. Clarke on the other hand threw her head back as felt her own climax as well, pulling Lexa close to her with her legs, Clarke let out a moan as their nubs brushed against each other.

Hooking her arms around Lexa’s back, Clarke opened her blue eyes and felt like she starts seeing rainbows as the knot in her stomach is about to be unleashed.

As their inevitable climax hit them, they both moan in satisfaction as their bodies went limp. Lexa rested her body on Clarke as she tries to catch her breath and gain some energy.

**

  
After their little ‘activity’ Lexa and Clarke spend the rest of the day exploring the place. Lexa even persuaded Clarke to do some extreme activity where the two of them went on top of the cliff and jump down on the water.  
  
Clarke did find it fun but only got the chance to do it twice since Lexa drained most of her energy. Lexa on the other hand was totally enjoying herself with Clarke’s company and being absolutely oblivious of it.  
  
The sun was almost setting when the two decided to go back. Lexa carried Clarke on her back since the other girl is so tired and getting sleepy.  
  
Lexa placed the tired Clarke on the passenger seat before placing their stuff at the back and drove off, as they were nearing back to the beach house, Lexa took a little detour to pick something up.  


**

  
Lexa saw Lincoln in front of the house and she can tell that her brother is furious. Going down the jeep, Lexa woke Clarke up and starts walking back inside the house with an extra sack in hand.  
  
Lincoln stomped his way to his sister before opening his mouth to speak. “Lexa! Where have you two been?! And where did you take Clarke?!?!”  
  
“I asked for Clarke’s help.” Lexa simply answered while the three of them walk inside the house to meet the others.  
  
Clarke on the other hand is too tired and just let Lexa explain everything to Lincoln. She doesn’t even know what Lexa will tell her brother but Lexa said she got it all under her control and who is she to argue with that.

“Help?!?! For what?!” Lincoln turned his attention to Clarke. “Clarke, did Lexa do something to you?”  
  
“Huh? What would she possibly do to me?” Clarke tried to act innocent. “And I won’t even let that happen.”  
  
Such lies Clarke is voicing out. But what can she do? She doesn’t want to have an argument with Lincoln and beside she’s not the one who started all of this, it was Lexa who started it and she doesn’t need to explain herself.  
  
“Relax, Lincoln, I just asked Clarke to help me get this…” Lexa was cut off by Octavia’s happy voice which is very rare for them to hear.  
  
“SPICED CHIPS!!!” Octavia squealed.  
  
Lincoln was about to open his mouth but was shut by his sister. “Yeah, Octavia, it’s your favorite. Lincoln personally asked me to get this for you.” Lexa smoothed her way out of it as she passes the credit to her brother much to Octavia’s delight.  
  
“I—” Lincoln didn’t get the chance to speak again as he was bombarded with kisses all over his face by Octavia.  
  
Being the easily distracted Lincoln that he is, he immediately forgot the argument with his sister and just grinned at his lover who is elated with the spiced chips that Lexa and Clarke brought back.  
  
Lincoln didn’t get the chance to speak with his sister again as he was pulled by Octavia to the kitchen to prepare the spiced chips making it easy for Clarke and Lexa to slither their way up to the second floor of the house.  
  
Clarke was near her room when she felt Lexa’s arms around her waist. Turning her attention to the tanned girl, Clarke had a questioning look on her face.  
  
“See…I told you I got this.” Lexa smirked proving her point earlier on that she can handle her brother.  
  
“You’re just lucky.”  
  
“Even so…” Lexa boasted even more.  
  
Pulling Clarke even closer to her, Lexa captured Clarke’s lips. Kissing the other girl thoroughly, Lexa bit Clarke’s lower lip for permission which Clarke gladly accepted.  
  
Lost in their own world, the two doesn’t seem to care if anyone will catch them or not. Lexa seems to slowly understand Clarke’s effects on her; just everything about Clarke makes her lose control. It may be Clarke’s scent, taste, and body. Just anything makes her want Clarke more and more.  
  
Lexa can’t tell if it was pure lust, addiction or maybe it could be love but she’s Lexa Woods; she doesn’t believe in such foolishness called love for her love doesn’t exist or maybe it does and this could be it for Lexa but maybe she’s just afraid to admit it to herself and what she has with Clarke now is fine with her but will she want something more? Love perhaps?

 

End of chapter.

Hope you liked it, next update will be on Saturday.

Read you Later!


End file.
